Vampire Prince
by Mallie-3
Summary: Captured and forced to do as King Vegeta commands, Bulma is helping against the Lycans. Of course she captures a certain Prince's eye. Bulma is no fool, she will not allow herself to fall for him only be claimed as a blood slave. Accept or die. Complete
1. Dark Princess

Dark Princess  
Chapter 1

Alright guys this is the very first updated chapter. This took forever to update one blasted chapter. I hope I can get through them all a little quicker.

I hope you like the updates!

Happy reading!

*Update 2/2/13* For anyone who actually reads this, I want to warn you. This fiction's first three chapters are from my original "Vampire Prince". I first wrote this fiction when I was fifteen years old. Please keep in mind that this story needs another "major face lift". I am not kidding, so please understand how old this really is when actually reading it. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This is only for my own amusement.

The black eyes stared at her through the window as she moved around in her small apartment complex. He had been watching her for a few weeks now. He had seen her at clubs laughing, dancing with each man that came up to her. This had become an obsession to him; he needed to stop this because he knew it was getting out of hand. His hunger had gotten the best of him earlier before he came to her. The small woman whom he had fed on struggled for her life ...it satisfied him more than anything to know that he had the charms on the female victims before he killed them...he smiled to himself with a dazed look spread across his face. This particular blue haired beauty seemed to be the best chase he had in a long while.

It was funny how humans were. They were so unaware of things going on around them like the unexplained deaths or the disappearances. Humans were useless and stupid creatures. The way the vampire charm worked was truly a charm. He chuckled darkly to himself as he thought about it. He was pretty good at the game of attracting and feasting on the fresh blood of a woman or maybe a man if he needed a quick bite. His dark eyes flashed with interest as they fell on the women he had been stalking for quite some time. His fang burst through the gums as he salivated.

Soon he would find her alone and take what he desired; blood. Her blood was like an addict's fix, the mere smell of the blood that drove him wild. His tongue ran over his lower lip as he visualized his mouth filling with the irony taste of the rich blood. Her vulgar pulsed and his need to sink his teeth into the soft skin of that vein was making him restless. This would be a great chance now to just go in there and take what he wanted so badly... No that wouldn't be right...she might end up dying because of this need. His control was lost in the blood lust at times, he knew this. He shook his head as the human emotions rose within him. What was wrong with him? He was not a soft individual. He killed without mercy and he played with the scum known as the human race. Yes that would be better, just meet her tomorrow night... somewhere ... yes that was it; he would meet her then. He would start this little relationship, make her love him, need him, and then he would take what he desired. His body shuddered with need.

"Till tomorrow... My dark Princess..." He whispered into the night as he jumped to the ground and in a slight blur his form disappeared into the darkness surrounding the apartment complex.

She looked around the room and felt a cold breeze flowing through the open window as she took off her reading glasses and put them back in her case. She stretched her back and sighed dramatically.

"Oh for the love of God... I have been up too long." She was exhausted from the night before. A royal hangover had really kicked her rear-end. She felt like she had been hit by a train. But I guess that is what she deserved after getting her fill of long island ice teas, lemon drop shots, and lord only knows what else she friends were sending her way. She guessed it was nice to be shown that kind of attention even though it did hurt the next day and she was paying homage to the porcelain god all night long.

She had been out drinking and dancing with her friends and it showed in her face. Bulma picked up her phone and took note that it was only 10 pm. She set down the phone on the night stand and let her head fall back on the pillow. She wiggled to get comfortable.

It was her 21st birthday weekend and her friends had wanted to take her out to bars to celebrate her coming of age, the age on which she was finally able to legally drink. She just loved her best friends Chichi and Eighteen, they were great to her. They really like to make the date special for her. She would gladly do it for them. They were like sisters.

Bulma smiled softly and looked around the room as she tried to relax. The lights flickered and her eyebrows furrowed some. She pushed her body up with her hands and looked out her window. A gust of cool air burst through, blowing her blue strands of hair over her face. She pushed her hair from her eyes. There was no storm, but there could be one coming in. The lights normally didn't flicker. Bulma shook her head and chuckled softly knowing she was just freaking herself out. Her mind started to wander and she stood up to shut off the hall way light leading to the living room and kitchen area of her apartment. She couldn't help but remember the eerie feeling of eyes on her as her friends walked her home. She couldn't find where those eyes were coming from, but she knew she was being watched. She shook her head and walked back to the bedroom and hopped onto her bed and snuggled under the covers.

She let out a blood curdling shriek as she felt sharp needles cling to her arm. She winced and looked down at the golden eyes of her cat as it mewled happily and then snuggled close to his owner "Snickers, you stupid cat. You really need to quit doing that or I am going to give you to those dogs down the street!" She scolded the cat. Suddenly, the cat's fur spiked straight up and he started hissing loudly at the open window. Her blue eyes lifted some and looked to the window. A cold chill ran down her spine and she sighed softly thinking about her paranoia the other night when walking home.

"What is Snick?" her brow scrunched as she looked at the window. She brushed off her fear instantly and quickly or she would most definitely be up all night because of this obnoxious fear the other night.

"Well, whatever it was I think we need to get to bed... what do you think?" Bulma asked the cat as it still hissed. She pushed the covers off her legs and stood quickly making her way to the open windows.

Bulma turned on the overhead ceiling fan and walked quietly over to her French windows and closed them, not remembering to lock the doors. She walked to her adjoining bathroom and washed her face clean of the perspiration that had built up during the day. Her mind wandered to the upcoming project that was due for her human biology course. This was the biggest project of the semester and she absolutely could not bomb it. She hands lathered the soap on her face and she ran her fingers over her skin gently to remove the make-up. She grabbed around for a towel but stopped when she thought she heard something coming from the bed room. She listened closely but the noise cut as she finally grabbed the towel and was able to see once again. She peered into the bedroom. Bulma turned back to the sink. She lifted her eyes to the mirror before her.

Bulma leaned in and touched the skin of her face and looked in the mirror. As she stared at her reflection, she noticed that her window was now open again. Her eyes widen in surprise and she quickly turned to face the doorway. She slowly made her way into the bedroom. The cat was now calm and laying on her pillow purring happily. She moved to the window quickly and slammed it closed. She flinched at the loud noise and quickly locked it this time. She took a few steps back from the window and looks over her shoulder. Her eyes made a quick scan of the room once again and she made her way to the bed. Her legs disappeared beneath the sheets. Bulma pulled the covers up to her chin and she relaxed. She reached over and clicked the lamp off and closed her eyes.

In the closet, a pair of black eyes watched her soft movements as she slept. When Vegeta knew she was asleep, he pushed the closet door open slowly revealing himself. A soft evil grin was on his lips as he moved silently to her side. He tilted his head to the side and looked upon the soft features of her face. Reaching down, Vegeta placed a hand on her forehead and chanted a few words, willing her to stay asleep. He knew he shouldn't be here in her room as before he had to force himself away from this very apartment. He placed his hands on either side of her body and bent down to take in her scent. She smelled wonderful... of all the women and vampires alike; he had never smelled anything so fresh. She turned her head to the side as he moved his hand over her face just close enough to feel the heat coming from her skin. Vegeta licked his lips and ever so lightly touched her jaw moving her head to the side giving him a beautiful view of the creamy complexion of her neck.

He bent down and shot his tongue out to caress her jugular vein that was pulsing with each beat of her heart. His fangs slowly burst through the flesh of his gums. His eyes burned red feeling the blood lust come to the surface. Leaning in and kissing the soft flesh of her neck, Vegeta opened his mouth and none too lightly bit down on her vulgar taking gulps of rich blood into him mouth. He lets his concentration from Bulma fade as his body shuddered with pleasure. Her body moved some under him as his vampire charm wore off.

Bulma's eyes snapped open in shock as she grabbed the creature that was biting her. She shrieked loudly and clutched at the creature that was feasting at her neck. The pain was surprising and painful. She felt the blood drain from her face and her body growing weak. His body pressed her into the bed holding her down as he continued to greedily feed. Her hands could no long fight even though it was a feeble attempt. Her breathing slowed as well as her heartbeat. She felt his body left up on her and his teeth pull from her neck. Vegeta felt blood trickle from his lower lip as he pulled up to get a better look at her face.

She couldn't make out a face her vision was blurred, so she spoke instead. "Who are you?" her voice was very shaky because of her blood loss, but it wasn't enough to kill her.

"Sleep my dark Princess." Her grinned as he said to her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She could taste her own blood in her mouth as she kissed him back. His tongue dipped into her mouth. He pulled back and whispered once again, "Sleep…"

Bulma passed out on command. Her body felt like it was floating even in sleep only to wake wondering if this living nightmare was real.

Bulma woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She moaned softly and felt her heavily eyelids open to be blinded by the sun. She slammed a hand on her alarm clock, quieting the blasted thing. Bulma rolled to her belly and buried her face into the pillow. Her hands moved under the pillow to support her face as she basked in the cool sheets. She felt even worse than the other day and she didn't even drink this time.

Her head snapped up and she gasped. Her body scurried up to the head board and she felt her neck. She felt absolutely nothing on her neck. She sighed softly and felt relieved to know it was just a dream, "That was so real…" she whispered softly. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly as her hand rested on her neck.

Bulma finally pushed herself off her body and moved to the bathroom to get ready for class, completely missing the blood droplets on her pillow.

She got into her car and drove to class making sure to find a good spot designated to her parking pass. As she pushed open the door with her foot and paused to reach into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror looked over her face, taking note of her bloodshot eyes and the broken blood vessels around her eyes. She frowned deeply as she knew that was very odd wondering what kind of nightmare broke blood vessels. Bulma reached into her backseat and snatched up her bag and stepped out of her car shutting the door carefully. She walked to class looking around her nervously still shaken up about her dream.

A little while after getting to her morning class and getting comfortable in her desk as well as getting out her books and assignments, Chichi entered the class.

"Hey Bulma!" She said as she excitedly moved to sit next to her friend. Chi set her bag down and leaned back into the chair.

"Oh, hey Chi what are you up to?" She said, still going through all her papers as well as skimming the chapter that was supposed to be read for today.

"Nothing much, I am just waiting for Goku to text me... he hasn't texted me since last night." She said while resting her head against her hand. Bulma glanced over looking at her friend noticed the apparent distress. She smiled and closed her book turning to face her friend giving her that look.

"Chi, you know Goku… he has the memory of a damn fish. I honestly don't know what you see in the man. I mean is guess he is a nice guy. He will call…stop worrying" She leaned over to place a hand on her friends to show her support.

"Yea I guess. I really think he is the one, Bulma." She looked love struck and at a ridiculous look on her face. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her friend's obsession with this guy, "I am serious!" Chichi swatted at her and then crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her friend as she laughed softly at her.

Bulma grew serious and turned to face the front of the class her professor walked in with his brief case and started to write frantically on the board. This man never took his time, obviously a professor here to publish. She took out her notebook and began to write down what was being said concentrating on the man as he taught his lesson.

Class was a long hour and fifteen minutes. She had to keep her sleep deprived body from dozing off on the desk a couple times. She quickly packed up her books and notes and walked to the exit with Chi on her arm. She smiled and then finally spoke up, "I had the weirdest dream last night, Chi." She glanced her friend's way and gripped onto her friends arm tighter as they exited the hall.

"Oh? What was this dream about, hm?" She pried with a deep grin on her rosy lips. Chichi felt her own cheeks blush, "Don't tell me it was a beautifully built model with dark eyes…" Chichi was cut off by an elbow to the gut.

"No Chichi I am serious ... last night I had a crazy vampire like dream. This guy was in my room. It was my room Chi. It felt so real, I could feel….I could feel my body dying as he drained my blood from my body" Bulma lifted her hand to her neck remembering the fangs very well as they had actually bit through that sensitive area.

"It was only a dream, Bulma," She placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "Don't worry so much. It will be alright. I have had plenty of dreams what made me feel as if I was actually there." She gave Bulma a tight hug and chuckled seeing how scared the dream made Bulma.

"I am sorry I brought it up, I know I sound absoulutly silly. I just needed to talk to someone about it. You were the first person I saw, and I know eighteen would just make fun of me." Bulma chuckles softly and places a hand on her forhead.

"Bulma hun, all you need is a little rest...all right?" She said and softly patted her friend's back, "Remind me to never allow you to drink that much in one weekend again." Bulma grinned playfully at her friend and they continued to walk to their next class of the day.

When the golden sun set in the west as the creatures of the night grew restless in the cemetery. This dark and decaying place was the resting place for vampires in West City. These certain tunnels were the tombs of those forgotten in overtime and hundreds of years old. This was a place which no mortal knew about and or survived if stumbled upon.

The coffin's stone lid lifted in midair and slowly dropped to the ground. Inside the tomb were Vegeta and his two Vampire brides. His dark eyes snapped open as he was instantly awake. He looked to either side of him and whispered to the beauties. Their eyes opened slowly and each caresses their hands up his bare chest. He puffed his chest and sighed deeply. These two women have been around for quite a long time. He did not love them, but they provided companionship. He had another long ago, but he hadn't brought himself to find another to replace that void.

"Get up...we need to feed." He smiled at Nora and ran his tongue over her full lips as his hand caressed down her body to grip the curve of her backside. He just wanted to lay there and feel their hands on him, but as quickly as he had awakened he could sense the women he fed from the night before. Her blood traveled through his strong body as if he had just fed from her. His body started to awaken more at the thought of her blood on his tongue.

"Nora stop, Rosalie stop…we must get up, now." He told them giving them each a hard smack on the backside.

Rosalie leaned in and bite his lower lip lapping at the blood, "Do we have to?" she purred softly again his mouth, dragging her tongue over the droplets of blood.

"No I am hungry, and if you want to see the surprise I am going to bring you later tonight, then I suggest you get up.

"Yes my love" They both answered him and in the blink of an eye they blurred and were standing naked before him out of the coffin.

Vegeta chuckled seeing their playfulness. He stood normally and stepped out of the coffin. He stretched his long, well-formed legs and opened his arms to the girls. The mewled and scurried to his open arms.

'Tonight my little princess...tonight...' He thought to himself as he held his brides close to his bare chest. His eye burned red with desire for this blue haired woman.

First Chapter has been updated: 1/21/2012

I added something's and switched up something's. I hope you like this. There is more to come.

Mallie-3

p.s. be sure to review!


	2. Trust

Chapter 2  
Trust

Alright this is the second chapter I updated. I added a lot to this one. I had to change the title of the chapter so that it fit a bit better. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This is only for my own obnoxious amusement. O.o

Bulma arrived home and made herself a quick dinner. She snacked on some chips and a sandwich as she looked over her notes from each of her classes. Bulma picked up a pen and started to write some ideas for the end of the semester project she had been working on so much lately. Bulma licked her lips as she chewed a piece of her sandwich and swallowed. She looked at the clock brightly shining the time on the stove top. It was already 7:00, why did the time fly so much? It was Monday and one of the worst days of the week and it really was showing. She had a terrible nightmare and on top of it she was blubbering to her friends like a child about it. She really needed to get ahold of herself. She was seriously contemplating about seeing a professional if she didn't learn to calm down.

Bulma walked her plate to the sink and turned on the faucet letting the cool water run over the surface and clean her plate. She took a large drink from her glass of water and also placed it in the sink. Her phone lit up brightly and vibrated on the kitchen counter. Eighteen's picture along with her name flashed on the screen. She cleared her throat as she grabbed it and brushed her finger over the touch screen bar to answer the call, "Hello?" she said softly as she turned back to the sink to wash her hands.

"Get girl, what are you doing tonight?" Eighteen said enthusiastically. Bulma could hear Chichi giggling and being loud in the background. Bulma couldn't help but laugh before she finally answered her friend.

"I am doing some reading for my classes and just had a small dinner. It sure as hell sounds like you and Chi aren't thinking about your education, are you going out?" she asks her placing a hand on her hip grinning playfully listening to the girls giggling and singing as they tried to have a conversation with Bulma.

"Oh Gods Bulma, we are college students and newly twenty-one… why don't you come out to the bars tonight!" Eighteen suggested to her. Bulma was not thinking about drinking anytime soon. She had a night her stomach would always remember over the weekend. Bulma groaned loudly and dramatically just so they would hear her.

" Bulma Briefs, you better stop that groaning and moaning and get your ass to the bar", Chi said loudly in the background. Bulma couldn't help but laugh loudly. She placed a hand on her forehead, "Alright, I will come out, but I am not having too much to drink. I have learned my lesson", Bulma insisted.

"Alright…get your ass in the shower or whatever and get ready. We will be there soon to pick your reluctant ass up. Trust me Bulma, you will have a good time I promise", Eighteen said to her quickly before ending their call. Bulma set her cellphone down on the table top and hurried to her bathroom. She turned on the water to the shower and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. Setting all she needed on the counter top of her sink, Bulma quickly jumped into the shower. She used her favorite 'Bath and Bodyworks' wash and quickly lathered her hair before rinsing her body.

She got out of the shower and dried off her body before grabbing her make-up bag and blow dryer. She turned it on and ran her round brush over her blue locks of hair. Bulma reached below her sink and grabbed her straightener, turning it on high. Her fingers traced over her bangs situating them on her face giving them that 'swoop' affect. She used her straightener to flip her hair and straighten the frizzy pieces of her hair. After perfecting her hair, Bulma grabbed from the make-up bag and unzipped it quickly. She applied her make-up, giving herself the smoky eyed affect with glistening lips and picked out her outfit. She pulled out a black and grey dress that was covered with clear sequence and it came to the middle of her thighs and showed off her ample amount of cleavage. She smoothed it over her rounded hips and flat belly. Bulma looked her body over in the full length mirror in her hallway. Reaching down, Bulma slipped on a pair of black pumps that covered her toes. She was going to look great tonight she kept smiling to herself.

She quickly gave her hair a spray and unplugged all electrical appliances. Bulma grabbed her perfume and spritzed herself before running out into her kitchen and looked at the clock. "7:53...where are they?" she asked herself as she moved to the door. She opened her door and peeked down the stairs to see the flash of head lights enter the parking lot of her complex. She could hear the bumping of the music coming from Eighteens Pontiac Grand AM. Bulma shook her head and locked her door. It was sure a challenge getting down the stairs in her pumps that was for sure. She blew some of her hair from her face and walked down the beautifully lit sidewalks leading to her apartment complex. She brushed some of her hair from her face squinting to see there was a good amount still to walk till she got to the parking lot. Bulma moaned in frustration and heard her phone ringing in her purse. She knew it was the girls, but she wasn't going to answer. She knew they could see her struggling to get to the damn parking lot.

She slowed her walking even more and tried to look normal when she noticed a man dressed in a dark suit sitting on the bench near one of the trees planted around the walkways. The light illuminated over him showing off his glossing black flame styled hair. He was leaning over with his elbows rested on his knees. She got closer and decided to take the curve on the opposite side of the tree as the walkway branched off. She didn't feel comfortable walking past the stranger even if he was dressed well. She looked at the corner of her eye noticing him staring. She started to get goose bumps once again. It was the same feeling she got over the weekend. As she got past him she stops and turned slowly to face him. His dark eyes lifted to meet his ocean blue ones and he smiled at her. "Hi…I haven't seen you here before. Are you alright?" she started to feel a bit uncomfortable with a man outside of her apartment complex that she has never seen around here before and in the dark like a creeper.

"Hello." He said without answering her question. The man stood and brushed out the pants of his suit before slipping his hand into the pockets. His eyes lifted to meet hers once again before answering, "Oh yes, I am just fine…just enjoying the beautiful views around these apartments", he looked around quickly before looking her in the eye.

At that point Bulma turned and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I haven't seen you before and I was just wondering why you were sitting in the dark because usually people never use this are, even though my father did put a great amount of money into these apartment complexes. But I am sorry and don't get angry but you look like something off of the Sopranos." She felt her cheeks blush as she was surprised at herself for saying that to a complete stranger that was sitting in the dark. Bulma looked over her shoulder to the parking lot hearing Eighteen honk her horn.

The man chuckled darkly at her jest before walking a bit closer to Bulma. "Yes, I know I was planning on going out tonight. I live not far from here you know. Those apartments behind this one are where I stay," He raised an eyebrow and kept a calm demeanor. "Just out for a stroll is all. Nice night, Yes?" He said with a beautiful smile that flashed his pearly white teeth.

Bulma placed a hand on her mouth and gasped, "Oh I am so sorry, I know this is a public place. I am sorry I was rude. I have been a bit on edge lately." She felt her blush deepen seeing his smile. He most likely thought she was a nut. Bulma looked around and brushed some of her blue hair from her face. She was so embarrassed, "But…the night it very nice that is why I decided to go out. I don't get out too often. I stay in to do class work and such", Bulma said to him.

"Oh that is too bad. I love the night. I really is a beautiful time during the day." He looked up at the moon high in the sky. The man turned back to her and looked her over with his beautifully black eyes, "You're the Brief's kid?" Bulma gave him a funny look as he referred her to her as a kid. His eyes flashed excitedly seeing her react and feeling her anger rise some. He liked that about her.

"Yea, my parent's own-..." she was cut off by the rough sound of his voice.

"Capsule Corp. yes I know," he paused, "Your father seems like a good man."

"Well, thanks he is a pretty cool old man, he owns these apartments here. I was lucky they were close to my college." She smiles to him before walking farther down the sidewalk after seeing Chichi stick her head out of the window and yelling her name. "I am sorry my friends are growing impatient." Bulma then decided to see if he would like to join them.

"Sure why not. It isn't like I had anything better to go," He motioned to the seat under the tree. Bulma chuckled and started to move to the car.

They finally got to the club with this man named Vegeta and two really obnoxious women she called friends. Chichi had an already opened bottle of strawberry flavored vodka in her purse and she was pre-gaming in the front seat. They razzed the man all the way to the club. The poor guy seemed to be having fun with her friends and she was glad they were all getting along even though she did just grab this stranger and invite him without asking them.

The music was vibrating the walls and strobe lights were flashing all over the dance floor. The sweat glistened on the bodies grinded on the dance floor and the smell of alcohol was strong and could be smelled on the breath on anyone she walked past to get through the mob of a group.

"So, Bulma what made you bring this nicely dressed young man?" Eighteen raised an eyebrow and looked the handsome man over. Bulma noticed her friend was undressing him with her eyes. Vegeta said nothing but looked in Bulma's direction. He seemed to be very interested in answer.

"She liked my suit." Vegeta said his deep voice sent chills up her spine. She couldn't help but smile. He was a good looking man, but there was something about him that got her attention.

"Yes…there you have it." Bulma laughed as did Eighteen. Chichi came back with the drinks wrapped in her arms. Eighteen helped her with the shots and set them in front of each one of them. "Alright guys, to a fun night!" they raised their shots clinking them before gulping them down. Bulma felt Vegeta come up behind her and offer her a grin. She looked down a bit shy around this man. Eighteen was right behind him. She knew her friend well. She was a flirt and did it well. She would most likely try to get him to come home with her tonight. Bulma looked down at the shot still on the table infront of Vegeta.

"No shots?" she asked him with a soft smile on her pink lips.

"Oh no, I don't usually like to drink that stuff. It doesn't agree with me," He said into her ear. Bulma felt her body shudder and react. She clutched her fingers around her drink. She took in a sharp breath.

"Oh? Did you want to get something else?" Bulma's blue eyes lifted to look deeply into his dark pits.

"No, they won't have what I like here," He shook his head and glanced to the busy bartender.

"Why wouldn't they?" Bulma chuckles and looks at the bar seeing the numerous variety of glass bottles lined up with different brands of alcohol.

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head, "I could get it, but it might cause some problems with all the…witnesses" Vegeta spoke even softer and pressed his body even closer to the curve of her backside. Bulma glanced over at Eighteen seeing she had moved on to another random man. She was dancing on this guy already and so was Chi.

"Well, now you have my attention. What is it that you want to get? Are you a druggy?" she looked him over as her eyebrows knit and she started to feel a bit turned off now.

Vegeta chuckled, "No Bulma…I am not a low life drug dealer or user. Relax." He willed her to relax. It seemed that every time she looked into this man's eyes she felt her body instantly relax. She felt his hand on her forearm and pulled her to the back door where the smokers stepped out to get their quick nicotine fix. She followed without asking questions.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her body as she exited the club. The music was still clear as can be outside. Vegeta looked at every person and each one quickly moved to the club. Bulma raised a brow seeing how each person acted as they walked back in. Almost as if he spoke with his eyes to leave.

"Calm your mind, Bulma. I wish to show you something." His deep voice was low and relaxed as he slipped off her suit jacket and set it on the bench.

"Alright?" Bulma looked around for a quick exit. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to hurtle the fence. She sat tight and looked the man over. "What do you want to show me?" she looked him over a bit confused. '_Please not a gun.._ .' she thought nervously.

She heard how his voice started to change a bit more. He had a European accent and it was thick now. She really started to feel uncomfortable. What if this man was a crazy terrorist or something like that. So, he was forcing to talk like her. "Stay calm and do not make any quick movements." He held out his hand and then closed his eyes. She watched him closely. Vegeta opened his eyes once again and his eyes were now a deep blood red. There was no distinction between the white of his eye and the iris. Bulma's mouth dropped open and she back up bumping into the table, but calmed her body. She had lost her voice once he opened his mouth and two glistening fangs were apparent. Bulma raised a hand and covered her mouth. "You're…you are a?" Bulma couldn't force the word from her lips.

He moved and appeared as a quick blur, too fast for her to see and ended up right infront of her, "What, Bulma? What am I?" Vegeta looked her face over with those demonic blood red eyes. Her lips parted and she felt tears coming to her blue eyes. She was so scared right now. She couldn't find her words. Her lower lip trembled as she had just realized that this was most likely the creature that came into her room and that this dream was actuality.

"Vam-Vampire," She said quietly as his mouth was closer she could feel the coolness of his lips brush her warm living ones. Her attention shifted to a loud bang.

The door burst open and Chi came out stumbling with her drink in her hand. "I know I am not supposed to be out here with this, but why did you come out here. I was looking for you! You need to dance with me!" Chi squealed in delight.

Bulma gasped and glanced infront of her. Vegeta had disappeared. He was hiding knowing she would freak if was displayed that way to her. Bulma looked around bit more worried for her friend's safety.

"Sorry..um…I wasn't feeling well, Chi." Bulma looked at her a bit nervous. Chi's cheeks were blushed from the alcohol. She wouldn't notice her anxiousness. "I just needed some air. I will be right in. We will dance!" Bulma tried to sound excited. Chi hurried back in calling over her shoulder, "Hurry up lady!" Chi wiggled her backside at her friend before closing the door.

Bulma felt fingers brush over her shoulders. She yanked away from him quickly and held out her hand ready to protect herself.

"Easy, Bulma" He held out his hand. "Yes, I am what you just said before your friend came out." Vegeta's eyes were back to their normal black state. She could not see any fangs as he spoke to her. That was a good thing she supposed.

"This kind of thing doesn't happen. That isn't real…" she placed her hands over her face, "You aren't going to hurt me are you? I know you were in my room…it wasn't a dream. How did you make me think otherwise?" she asked him placing her back against the stone wall of the building.

"It is the vampire charm. It comes with the curse." He shrugged. "You interested me, Bulma. I haven't had any connections. I wish only for friendship if you allow it." He held out his hand and smiled to her. Bulma looked down at the hand reluctantly and raised her shaky hand and placed it into his. Vegeta yanked her close to him. He brushed his lips over her cheek and lower to her neck, "Plus…you just taste so go, I couldn't just let you go." Vegeta chuckled darkly. Bulma yanked away, "relax woman…I am not hungry…do not fear me. I will not do that again unless you permit." She looked into his eyes unsure to believe him, knowing she was playing with Satan himself. Their eyes shifted to the door hearing shrieks of terror from within the club. The music had stopped and people were bursting through the back and climbing the fence. Bulma looked up at Vegeta and forced herself to cling to him.

"Vegeta?" His eyes glowed with anger. He knew that who was here and he would have to stop the insanity before more problems arose. He pushed Bulma from his arms and blurred to the door. Bulma wasn't sure what to expect what they opened the door.

Alright, this is the second chapter updated!

Review and tell me what you think!

Mallie-3

Updated: 1/21/2012


	3. The Brides

Chapter 3

The Brides

Lemon lime in this chapter so be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, this is purely for my entertainment.

Vegeta let out a growl of annoyance as he climbed the building with ease. He was trying to get to the skylights. He was not about to have every person in this City to dicover them for their stupid mistake. This would be their last mistake. Vegeta leaned over the window and peered in. People were scaddering. The doors were blocked by them with metal rods. At least they kept their game inside the building. Vegeta raised his foot and smashed through the skylight dropping gracefully ontop of a table crushing it. The humans covered their head as the glass shards showered over their heads.

A blur brushed past Vegeta barely ruffling his loose shirt. His eyes tracked the blur as it slammed into the woman trying to climb out one of the broken windows from a chair. The creature yanked her down and instantly latched her razor sharp teeth on the human's throat. The Vampire licked her lips and grinned in his direction.

Vegeta's black eyes blazed red as his teeth bared at the woman. He let out a loud growl and shifted ever so slightly catching the second blur and throwing her across the club watching her catch herself before colliding with the stone wall and coward closer to one another . They let out soft mewls of defeat and submission and clung to one another knowing they displeased him.

"What the HELL were you thinking Nora?" He screamed at one of his brides. His eyes still burned red and he was baring his teeth at them. His breathing was rapid he willed all the humans in the room to pass out. They were all in a calm state. He closed his eyes getting ahold of himself. The smell of the fresh blood in the club made its way to his nose. Her felt his fang pulse with need. In his heightened state of annoyance he could easily ripe someone to pieces. He opened his eyes seeing the women moving closer to his side showing him respect and submission

"I am sorry my love, please don't be angry. We wanted to come out and play a bit. We were bored without you…" she trailed off glances to Rosalie while running her hand on his arm only to have him flinch away from her. She whimpered softly in defeat once again.

"Yes we couldn't help it and besides, I was hungry... you do worse thi-." Rosalie cried out hearing his dominate voice shake their very core.

"SILENCE!" He roared, and the girls then coward once again. He looked down at them and started to feel guilty for scaring them like this. He knew they loved to hunt and so did he, but he was still angry about how public it was. They usually weren't this careless. "I am sorry... I shouldn't have overreacted. You can have as much as you want. But be sure not to puncture the flesh of the blue haired, blue eyed beauty." Vegeta caressed their faces with each of his hands. He moved away from the women and moved through the rooms to see the damage done.

Bulma peeked through the crack of the door. She opened it ever so slightly as her curiosity got the better of her. She saw the quick movements and people being flung across the club. Bulma's eyes quickly searched for her friends frantically. She had the strong urge to hope the door and run in to find them to make sure these demons weren't hurting them. Bulma paused and gasped seeing a frantic woman trying to climb to safety was yanked roughly to the ground and came to her end from the creature's deadly fangs. She reached for her neck and gulped.

Just as the creature was done feasting on the person Vegeta came crashing down ontop of a table from a skylight. Bulma covered her mouth keeping herself from screaming from fear for this man. Why would she be scared for the vampire? I mean he could hold his own against two of them right? Just as Vegeta landed on the table and started to snarl the vampire's coward quickly and surrendered to him. Bulma's hand dropped from her mouth and her eyes furrowed some as she studied the clear forms of the women and their reactions to this man.

Vegeta called out to one of them by name. He knew them! She was very beautiful she had reddish brown hair and her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her wavy hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Through her silken dress she appeared thin but curved in the right places and her lips were full and red and covered in blood. This Nora looked like a goddess and moved gracefully like one.

She really wished she could hear what they were speaking about and really wanted to know how she was going to get out of this one. The people of the club lay motionless on the floor. She really hoped they weren't dead. Bulma closed her eyes and prayed silently to herself. She hoped she wasn't going to be dessert. He then looked away and walked into a different room, leaving the two women alone.

The Goddesses moved gracefully toward the door she hid behind. Their hair flowed and their eyes glowed like Vegeta's had when he revealed himself to her not too long ago. She let out a small gasp when the women blurred, moving too fast for Bulma's human eyes. "Where did…" she spoke softly shifting her eyes about the room looking for these beautiful demons. Bulma backed away from the door slowly. The door burst open and slammed into her face hitting her nose. Her hand immediately came up to hold her aching nose and tried to catch her feet as she felt her body falling from the strong hit in the face. A soft but strong hand came in contact with her arm and yanked her to her feet holding her closely.

The woman known as Nora had a hold of her arm and shifted her blood red eyes to the woman next to her. Rosalie's petite form moving gracefully toward Bulma and stood in front of her tracing her fingers over Bulma's cheek. Bulma's eyes started to water from fear. She felt the warm trickle of blood down her nose and over the swell of her top lip. The taste of her own blood scared her. Their eyes darkened and their fangs seemed to lengthen at the sight and smell of it.

"Mmm, Rosalie smell that fresh blood. I think you broke her nose." The woman chuckled darkly and traced her finger over the blood and placed the index finger covered in it into her mouth. The woman moaned in delight as if that was the first taste of blood in years. "What should we do with this little thing?" She looked at Rosalie who was playing with her long locks of black straight hair that flowed over her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have had first taste, I found her. I want a taste, but from a freshly opened vein." She said smirking wide enough to show Bulma her deadly fangs. Rosalie shuddered with need for the woman's blood. Bulma shrieked in fright as the woman lunged forward and opened her mouth wide enough to take a good chunk from her.

Nora reached out and yanked back Rosalie's hair. "You know better. This must be the blue haired woman he spoke of. An odd color to have for a human, don't you think? A defect maybe?" Nora said in a snotty tone. Nora has jealousy oozing from her very core as she looked this human up and down. She was a beauty she would give him that. Vegeta couldn't help it at times. The beautiful ones were his favorite. These toys usually didn't last too long. But she sensed his obsession with this one. She would not be second best. Rosalie was chosen by her and him. She was always the one that he came to before anyone. His first woman that died long ago wasn't even higher than her in status even though she was second to come to him and be known as a 'bride' as the hunters refer to her as. Nora looked around with her vampire eyes and finally decided. She let go of Rosa's hair and sneered at the blue haired whore. 'You are a threat to me, you will die' she thought darkly and leaned in letting out a demonic growl.

"Nora, you will do no such thing." Vegeta said plainly as he walked out of the shadows. His stance was neutral as his hands were hidden in the pockets of his pants.

"What are you talking about, my love?" Nora blinked rapidly and looked around. Her eyes faded from red to their beautiful light brown. She lets her hands drop to her side and she stood up straight holding her head high.

"You know damn right what I am talking about...?" He growled lowly and his eyes flashed red momentarily, "We are bonded you remember…?" He spoke in his deep tone and tapped his forehead letting her know he heard her dark thoughts.

She didn't need to speak she knew she had once again displease him. She didn't want to fall from grace. She lowered her eyes and moved away from the blue haired human. Bulma shifted her gaze from Vegeta to the women. She felt her body uncontrollably shake from fear. "Off with you now…I will speak to you both later." Vegeta made his way up to Bulma and gripped her arms. Rosalie listened very quickly and she was off quickly. Nora however hesitated and sneered letting him see her anger before she blurred and was gone. Bulma slumped in his grasp and started to cry, "Who were those beasts!" Bulma said loudly her eyes rose to meet his dark eyes. Her eyes filled with tears. She was so scared and angry. "My friends…did they kill them?" she asked him and punched at his chest, "You monster…" she whispered.

"Those are my women." He said plainly, "I love them deeply. They are a part of a collect. I found their beauty and bodies pleasing at one point and spared them a horrible life from the fear of death and sickness." He explained and walked away from her letting her stand before him. He looked around not fazed by anything that just happened. He didn't even seem too concerned with her bloody nose. "As for your friends, they are just fine. They are in the bathroom hiding. Of course they are sleeping because I willed it. I won't let anything happen to you or your family and friends" He glanced over to her frightened form and smiled innocently, but she knew not to trust it.

"I wish you to become what I am. I will give you this beautiful gift Bulma. No more death or sickness." He moved to the table and sat upon it, and laced his fingers together. "There is a world of us. This gift is fun and offers….many pleasures" he offered a playful grin and licked his lips.

"I wish to go home Vegeta. I want to go home and just live my life as a fucking college student. I wish to just forget about this…this is crazy. But I don't know what to do now. You are very convincing believe me. I can see what you can do." She motioned her hand to the open door and bodies scattered all over the club floor.

Vegeta stood and moved close to her. She could feel and smell how close his body was to hers. She stood up straight looking him in the eye. Vegeta quickly reached into his hand and pulled out a cloth and handed it to her. She quickly placed it to her bleeding nose. "Bulma…think about it. I will not just disappear. I will have what I want. I will get you someway and somehow" , he seemed to promise her. She gasped softly. His hands rested on her shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her cheeks. "No, off with you. Go home and sleep. I will see you soon my princess." He said to her caressing a finger over the cheek his kissed. Bulma turned and ran from his grasp. He watched her run into a very confused Chichi and Eighteen. They left the club even though Bulma had to drag them to the car. She would be thankful he made them think they just got very drunk and had to be escorted out of the club. As for the mess he would get rid of the bodies that were dead and those asleep would just think the mess was from a fight and forget about anything that happened. He would meet up with her once this mess was cleaned. No one would tell him no.

Bulma was at the girls Eighteen's house. She obviously didn't want to drive her friend's car home and most likely wanted to look after her friends until they came out of their little Trans. It should be worn off by the morning light. Vegeta watched from the dark areas away from her friend's parents' house. He noticed Bulma come out onto the porch of Eighteen's parent's house. She was on her phone. The glow illuminated her face.

His quick speed landed him against the wall of the house. He was quiet about it. Before she knew it Vegeta was behind her and had his hand wrapped around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She was screaming against his hand. He whispered into her ear, "Bulma hush your screaming you will wake everyone." He tried to calm her, but that just made her scream louder.

Maybe this was a bad idea to come get her this soon. Vegeta sighed softly and waved a hand over her eyes willing her to sleep. She slumped against his chest and he blurred taking her with him. She wouldn't wake until he needed her to. She was quite annoying when she disobeyed his wishes.

Vegeta got her to the cemetery quickly and safely. He was glad it was a quiet journey home. He was welcomed back by the women. He was in a mood because of their little display of ignorance earlier. Even though he was angry he couldn't help but allow Nora to make it up to him somehow.

Vegeta sat on the top of the coffin and Nora sat with her legs straddling his hips. Her hands trailed up his bare chest and her lips brushed soft kisses over his jawline, "Vegeta?" she said ever so softly into his ear.

Vegeta grunted in response. His jaw tightened and a loud hiss escaped his lips as he ran a hand over her full breast to her silky exposed leg. Vegeta buried his face in her neck and pulled her body closer to his.

"I don't think this girl is good for us. I hope she is just a passing interest and will be disposed of soon enough?" she inquired. Nora tried to look innocent enough as she was fishing for information.

Vegeta grew annoyed with her poking and pulled away from her. Nora's hands clung to his neck and pressed her body closer to his. His eyes flashed up at her, "You know better than to assume my intensions, Nora." He warned her.

"You have been keeping me in the dark for a while now Vegeta, why?" she shook her head. "You have always come to me about everything and now something has changed. Ever since you obtained this silly obsession to replace Clair you have become really boring." She moved to get off him his lap, but was quickly slammed against the cool stone wall of the tomb. Nora cried out loudly feeling his strong hand come in contact with her neck and squeeze.

"I could pop that pretty head of yours right off your fucking shoulders if you don't learn to hold your bloody tongue" he screamed into her face. "When I first found you, I intended to kill you. I was going to take my pleasure in your sorry excuse for a human body of yours and let leave your for the wolves." He was nose to nose with her. "You do not know my intensions and you will not control me. What I want I will get." He promised her. "You do remember that night don't you Nora?" he chuckled evilly to her before allowing her to slip from his grasp.

"Yes I remember..." she whimpered softly. Blood tears trailed down her cheeks from her brown eyes as she listened to his painful words.

_~Flash back~_

_1870:_

_It was a humid night and the small town was coming to life because of the taverns. She had been taking care of her grandmother who was ill. She was lucky she only lived with aunt a couple blocks away. Her parents died when she was young and she was lucky to have family close by and willing to take care of her. She stepped out of her grandmother's house and put her gloves. Her hair was tight to her head and she had a small little hat on her head. Her corset was tight to her body and the dress was just plain ridiculous in this heat. Nora lifted her dark eyes to see a man leaning against the outside of the home._

_"Hello Mr. Ross, how are you this evening?" Nora smiled at the man as he looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. _

_"Well, beautiful as ever Miss Nora. It is always a pleasure to see your beautiful face." He smiled showing her a mouth full of gums. _

_"Now Mr. Ross how much have you had to drink tonight?" She smiled at him knowing what the answer was going to be. _

_"Well... A little too much I must say." He said stumbling down the road trying to get to a carriage. _

_"Well, have a good night Mr. Ross." She waved and continued to walk down the dark street. The lamps were lit and the cobble stone walk way was hard on her feet. She had been standing all day in these shoes. _

_She looked around and could hear the soft clicking of feet behind her. She turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. Nora lifted a brow and then paused a moment looking into her handbag. Her eyes lifted to see if she could possibly get a carriage ride to her house. She was so tired. As she turned back around to the direction she was heading she stopped to see a gentleman standing at the dark street corner. _

_"It is a fine night isn't, Miss?" He came up to her a smile on his face and he was dressed as a proper gentleman should be. He must come from money. She had never seen his handsome face in this town before he must be a rich and from out of town. She wondered if he was married. _

_"Well I am going to a place down the street and—"She was cut off by the sound of his voice. _

"_Oh well, I think there is a tavern close by. I am looking for to get a good drink around here." He flashed her a white smile. "Here allow me to take you home. A beautiful young woman such as you shouldn't be walking home alone."_

_"Sure... I would like that very much Mr...?" She looked at him waiting for an answer. _

_"My name is Vegeta, just call me Vegeta." He said and offered her his arm. He talked her into a night of dancing and a couple of drinks. She knew her grandma would scold her if she knew she was out with a man doing things like that. Vegeta walked with her down the sidewalk and gripped her hand, "Allow me to take you home." He held her wobbling body close to his. Her cheeks were warmed by the liquor. _

_"Yes that would be very nice of you, Vegeta." She smiled sweetly and grabbed a hold of his arm once again. He got her home safely and because her aunt and uncle were out of the house and visiting over relatives and the servants were sleeping in their rooms away from the main living areas she allowed him in. _

_"You're an lovely man I haven't had that much fun in a long while...will I get to see you again?" She asked him looking into his eyes searching for an answer. _

_"Yes." He spoke softly to her as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. He kissed her lips softy willing her lips to part and accepts his tongue to enter her sweet mouth. He moaned feeling her body responding to him. This just urged him to go farther with the girl. Nora yanked on his arm getting him up the stairs of the home. _

_He stripped her clothing from her body slowly and pressed kissed to every inch of her taking in her beauty. "You are so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Vegeta pushed her back against the soft covering on the bed. She whimpered and ran her nails up his bare back. He kissed her and softly and continued on slowly allowing his body the pleasure of her. They made love for hours until they finally climaxed simultaneously._

_Vegeta rolled off her and she panted trying to catch her breath. She smiled with satisfaction and closed her eyes, "You're an amazing lover…" she chuckled and waited or a witty reply, but heard nothing. Nora's eyes opened slowly and she peaked over at him seeing his back was to her. She leans in and touched his bare back, "Vegeta?" She asked and turned to see a hissing red eyed demon._

_Nora shrieked and struggled to get off the bed. Her body went crashing over the side as she tried to get away from him. Nora struggled to get to her feet, but she was pinned up against the wall. Vegeta's face was close to hers and his eyes ran up and down her nude frame. He ran his tongue down her neck to her jugular vein that was pulsing with every beat of her heart. _

_"You are beautiful... but how do you taste?" He whispered into her ear. Vegeta ran his fangs to her neck and punctured it. The blood poured into his mouth and he took big gulps. Nora screamed against his hand and feebly attempted to fight him off. Her body slowly went limp in his arms. Her heart beat slowed and her breathing was shallow. Vegeta lifted his head from her neck and licked the blood from his lips. _

"_I will give you only one chance. You have pleased me greatly. I will allow you to live only if you agree to be with me for all time, or as long as I wish you at my side." He looked down at her. Her eyes were hooded and she was trying to keep herself from passing out. _

_"ye..yes." she answered him. _

_"Smart woman." He answered back and took his wrist into his mouth, biting his own skin. He let the blood run down his wrist, and into her mouth. Nora took his wrist into her mouth and sucked the blood until he took it away from her. Nora fell into darkness and would awake to be a vampire. _

_Flashback ended _

"Yes I see your memories are still fresh. So, with that in mind you better keep your nose out of my affairs if I tell you Nora," he was growing nasty with her. This was a side of him she was used to. He had a dark side and used it quite frequently.

"It was because I was scared to die. I didn't want to die. But I am forever stuck to you because I learned to love you." She spoke truthfully.

"Women as such easy prey, you know that? I love the game, Nora" Vegeta paced the tomb with his fists clutched at his sides.

"You do as you wish, and I will do as I please Vegeta. I will find my own way especially now that you have your new whore! I will not come to be your little toy any longer." She stomped her foot and flipped her hair rushing from the room.

"Fine, Nora. You were always so damn childish. Run off and don't come to me when another man claims you. I will not take you back." He threw up his hands. Vegeta's eyes simmered and they were back to his normal coloring. He looked over at the corner in the tomb seeing the quiet little Nora sitting biting her lower lip as she watched them fight. He knew it made Rosa nervous when they did this. Her face softened and he opened his arms to the woman. Rosalie stood quickly and rushed to his open arms. "Come Rosa, we will rest. I trust you will not be as foolish as Nora?" He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

"No my love, I will not displease you. Let us sleep. Tomorrow is another day." She smiled and lay in his arms. The coffin lid lifted in midair and closed over their sleeping bodies.

Alright, that was the third chapter that was revised. Do not freak out that there are no chapters but these. I will be working on a couple chapters a day and get them posted. Please review!

Mallie-3

Updated: 1/21/2012


	4. Plans

Chapter 4

Plans

Alright for some reason these chapters aren't being uploaded with dividers that I put in with each section. I might have to use more spaces so these paragraphs don't seem clustered.

Sorry about that everyone.

Be warned that Vegeta will not only be with Bulma, but other women. I have had complaints before about false advertisement. There is only so much I can type in the summery and only so many options to choose from. They will eventually get together, but I decided not as quick. Also this story is going in a whole different direction from the old version.

Thank-you for taking the time to read

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. This story is created for my own amusement.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she became aware of her surroundings. Her head was resting on the hard ground and for one it wasn't the best smell to wake up to. Bulma placed her hand on the stone floor before her and tried to push her body up. She felt like she weighed a ton. What had happened the night before? She stepped out to call her mother back and then? Bulma moaned and decided staying on the floor might be a good thing. She looked down the length of her body. The dress she had just recently bought was seriously ruined. It looked like someone had used her as a duster.

Kicking off her heels, Bulma relaxed against the floor. She glanced over at the only exit in the room of this tomb and it had a stone placed over it. She staggered to her feet and took a deep breath willing herself not to dwell on the dizziness. She got to the stone door and trying to see if by any chance it would budge. Bulma dropped her arms to her side and growled angrily.

"Fuck!" she cursed loudly and booted the door, causing a loud grinding and the door slowly fell over like a domino. Bulma jumped back and looked around, listening for any movement outside of her vampire made prison.

She stepped out of the room and she could see the passage way was brightly illuminated with daylight. She moved quickly, but cautiously down the hallway. She didn't want to think about the creepy crawlies that were most likely near her bare feet as she felt her way down the hall. She needed to get to an exit and thinking about all the things that were hiding out in the corners of this place of decay would only distract her from her goal.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Bulma stopped and looked around knowing it was one of those demon women she saw at the club. They tried to make a meal of her. From another darkened room in the tunnel, red eyes burned brightly. Her sleek form slithered from the dark. Her eyes slowly faded back to those beautiful light brown colors she had seen before. Bulma licked her dry lips and tried to keep herself calm even though this woman was close enough to do some damage.

"Well, you know I am looking around. You know maybe get some fresh air outside where it doesn't smell like rotting flesh?" Bulma shot back and kept her eyes on the woman leaning against the wall in front of her.

Nora chuckled softly, "You aren't going anywhere, sweet child." Nora clicked her tongue and lifted her hand inspecting her claw like nails, which were painted blood red.

"Why are you all keeping me here?" she demanded. Bulma was sure to keep her voice low as she didn't want to alert the kidnapper she was finally awake.

"Oh believe me girl," Nora kept tending her nails and didn't once look up at her, "We, as in myself and Rose, don't want you her. You are to be a slave to our lord and prince." Nora smiled showing Bulma her already unsheathed fangs.

"Well, I would rather die than to be a slave to a man that just randomly kidnaps innocent young women. I will not be willing in any of this!" Bulma's voice rose in anger and her fists clenched at her side, her knuckles white. This was when she wished she had not gone out with her persistent friends.

"I care not what you decide to tell him. He is a greedy man. He has his own games. Rose and I were both a game at one point. I honestly hope he kills you soon, as your voice is quite annoying." Nora stated plainly and shrugged her shoulders lightly. Nora's eyes flashed playfully at the woman seeing the anger rise in her eyes.

Bulma let herself simmer slowly. She took in a deep breath and offered the woman a fake laugh, "Yes, well as I can apparently see you don't want me here anymore then I wish to be in this God forsaken place. Why not allow me to leave and you will never see me again." Bulma suggested hoping the bitch would take the bait.

Nora laughed loudly and held her stomach as she did so. Bulma frowned deeply seeing the entertainment she was creating for this woman. "You really think that I would just let you go? Vegeta wanted you here for his purpose. If I let you go, I will for sure be sent to my eternal rest." Nora turned and moved down the dark hall way swaying her hips.

She turned and looked over her shoulder tossing her reddish brown waves with the movement. "If it came down to you leaving, you would be leaving this world. I would not allow you to live because he would find you and just bring you back. So, if I were you, I would pray that his interest is short lived and you die soon", Nora winked and disappeared from Bulma's sight.

Bulma's body sagged against the stone wall and she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. So there was no exiting this place. Bulma's eyes wandered because that was all she really could do in this depressing place. This man was a Prince of vampires? If this man was a Prince why did he live in a tomb that most likely the breeding ground for rats in this city? It surely had enough cob webs to make her an entire wardrobe. It just didn't make sense as to why this happened to her.

I mean her father was the owner of Capsule Corp, but there was so words spoken about ransom. Her father might think she fell off the wagon if she called him telling him that she was being held captive by a Vampire Prince. Her mother would understand, that poor woman. She might even just encourage the creativity. She was royally screwed.

Bulma finally wandered back to the hole in the way and say on a tomb steering clear of the rat's scurrying around on the floor around her. There was no room for sleep. She couldn't get herself to relax a moment. The light was getting scarce in the room as the day faded into night. She was in complete darkness before someone finally came to get her.

She heard a heavy foot coming down the long hallway. Bulma straightened some ready for whatever is was. She kept her legs tightly to her chest as she saw him coming down the hall, the light of the candle highlighting the features of his strong face. He stopped in the door way a found on his lips. He reached out his hand wanting her to take it. Bulma looked to the hand and said nothing, nor did she make any sudden movement that she wanted to come with him what so ever.

"I am not coming with you," Bulma stated sternly and pursed her lips. She sat still where she was on a tomb, just as she had been all day.

"I am not going to argue with you, come with me now." Vegeta leaned in and grabbed her roughly yanking her down the hallway. Bulma struggled in his grasp fighting to get away from him. As he got her in the room he wanted he roughly flung her into a chair just past the entry way. Bulma winced as she landed awkwardly. She searched the room quickly taking in her environment. This room seemed a tiny bit cleaner with one large tomb and many lit candles in the center of a table that was covered with papers, most likely letters. The two women were nowhere to be found, thank gods. Her eyes lifted momentarily and narrowed as he approached her.

"What is it that you want? I can't imagine you desired me enough to bring me to your little tomb of love," Bulma said with a snotty tone.

"Yes, you are right. I have no desire for you. You are a pitiful creature and as much as I like a little game or two once and a while that was no my motive." His deep voice cut through her like a knife and a part of her was a bit hurt by his words.

"You see, my father rules the clans. Each clan has a head member and they report to him. My father has sent me on a little mission you see," Vegeta chuckled darkly and tapped his finger on the table next to her. Bulma's eyes watched the long fingers tap against the wooden table and moved her chair away, fearful that he might reach out and grab her at any moment.

"You need to relax. You are too precious and my father has told me not let any harm come to you before you are to be escorted to him," Vegeta assured as he backed away and opening his arms wide.

"So you are saying you father is the King of Vampires and he wishes to speak to me?" Bulma laughed out loud and placed her hand on her forehead, "They only thing I can think of is because you and your little blood sucker friends want me to do their dirty work just because I am the daughter of the man that owns Capsule Corp., and because like my father, I can build?" She asked him looking up at him watching his facial expressions. "Am I close, Prince Vegeta?" Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta leaned in, "Yes, you are right. We are going to have you help us build a few things." Vegeta stretched his limbs. "Also I suggest you start to learn you place, woman." He spoke in a low tone. "As you have pointed out, I am the Prince. Maybe keeping your tongue on lock will keep you alive a little longer." His eyes flashed with amusement.

"I do not care if I die, especially since you basically just told me you are going to use me and then dispose of me." Bulma slumped in her chair and wrapped her arms around her body.

"If you do what is asked of you, no harm will come to you. If you don't do as you're told my father finds other ways in dealing with pathetic humans that don't give him what he wants," Vegeta moved to her side to be eye level with her. "Your father will have a little accident, your mother will have a little accident, and anyone you care for, like those two friends of yours will somehow go missing, I can assure you," Vegeta growled leaning in to grip her arm causing her to yell out in pain.

"No! Please do not hurt my friends or family! I will do as you ask, I just want to get this over with," Bulma yanked her arm from his grasp and rubbed it while shooting him a deadly glare.

"Then don't test me, because my temper has a short fuse and I will not hesitate to kill you!" His voice echoed loudly throughout the tomb.

Bulma glared up at him and snapped back at him, "Oh yes, of course not even though you stopped yourself from killing me in my room that one night, and you kept your little she-demons from attacking me, also you know damn well your father needs me so you will not touch a hair on my head," Bulma spat at him and braced herself seeing his anger rise as she spoke to him. Vegeta leaned out so quick and back handed her, knocking her head to the side.

Blood oozed from the side of her cheek and her tongue quickly was there to catch it. She roughly wiped the blood away and threw him another nasty look. She kept silent in fear of being smacked across the face once again.

"Now that I have your attention again and your mouth tightly shut, I will tell you what I plan to do," Vegeta paced the floor and straightened his suit jacket, "I have to escort you to my father's home, which is not far from here. You will then speak to him and he will inform you about a certain vampire scum by the name of Radditz. He had done nothing but spit on my father's name." Vegeta growled lowly, and Bulma could tell by his strides that he would love to tear this man to pieces.

Bulma straightened her body and scooted to the edge of here seat, "So, this man has went against your father?" Bulma blinked a few times and looked to her ground. "Is he of high standing?" Bulma pried for information.

"Yes, he is a clan leader and his father is blood brothers with King Vegeta," He spat, angry to even admit such a thing.

"Well, I will go with you. I only wish to go home in the end, but if I do this you must promise my family and friends safety. Also, I wish you to keep your hands and…" she swallowed hard, "fangs off me." Bulma looked up at him nervously.

Vegeta grinned wolfishly and crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh don't play like you didn't like the attention I was giving you, woman" Vegeta jested.

"Of course…not," Bulma blushed deeply and looked away, "Well, if you were human I might answer differently, but for now…keep away from me," Bulma glared up at him crossing her arms over her chest mimicking Vegeta's stance.

"I will not touch you unless you are willing, woman, you have my word" Vegeta chuckled. He was going to enjoy the challenge of tormenting her as she assisted his father. This woman was in for it.

"Tomorrow will be a new day…I suggest you get your rest." Vegeta then was quickly gone. She was left alone in the room. She glanced over at the table and noticed a plate of food she had not seen as she entered before. Well, at least he was smart enough to realize she was only a human and food and water was necessary. She huffed closed her eyes, trying to relax for she knew she life just gotten times more complicated.

End of chapter four. It seems Bulma has figured out Vegeta's true intensions for her. We will see what happens soon enough.

Please review!

Mallie-3

Major face lift started: 1/22/2012


	5. The Devil Himself

Chapter 5

The Devil Himself

Alright this is chapter 5 of Vampire Prince. Bulma is going to have her hands full.

I hope you like it and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I only write to entertain my mind.

She waited another full day in that dreadful place before she was allowed to smell the fresh air of the living once again. Bulma was grateful to see the blackness of the night sky. Vegeta had her rounded up near the entrance of the old tomb. Bulma looked around noticed the graves in this place were hundreds of years old. The only people to come around would be the grounds keepers. Bulma was shoved none too lightly to the edge of the road. Vegeta's fingers were tightly wrapped around her upper arm and he waited calmly.

Bulma chewed on her lower lip and looked around feeling a bit of awkwardness in the silence, "Let me guess, our ride is late?" Bulma asked and rolled her eyes a bit irritated from being held in that damp place for so long.

Vegeta answered with a soft grunt and let her go. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He flipped it up and spoke gruffly, "Yeah" , he listened a moment and then responded quickly as before, "Good," with a quick movement of his fingers the phone was closed and placed carefully back into his pocket.

Bulma's eyebrows raised a bit as she looked over his face, curious as to what that five second conversation was about.

"So, was that your little blood sucker buddies?" she pursed her lips and kicked a few of the gravel rocks near her feet in the grass.

"Yes, they are here." Vegeta said calmly looking toward the dark entrance of the cemetery.

A pair of headlights entered and made their way around the winding roads of the cemetery. As the vehicle got closer to them she could hear the crunching of the gravel rocks beneath its tires. She stepped back noticing the black E350 Mercedes Sedan did not care for her toes. Bulma's arms immediately wrapped around her body, scared to see what would come out of that car. The car gave no clue as to who was inside because the windows were all tinted black. Bulma glanced up at Vegeta, who had a grin across his lips. A small little man opened the driver's side and scurried around to open the backdoor, which was facing them. The nervous little man moved to the side to allow the large man to step out.

He wore a dark grey pin striped suit with a little accent in his upper pocket, which was red. His shoes were exceptionally shiny and as he stood Bulma almost forgot to breath. The man grinned showing off his bright white smile as he straightened his jacket. His mustache was as black as night and his eyes matched. The only thing missing was the hair on his head.

"Ah Nappa, it is great to see you old friend," Vegeta reached out to take the giants hand.

Bulma looked between the two men, and for a moment she really hoped that Vegeta was going to be coming with them.

"Vegeta, it is very good to see you, but you father has told me get you and scientists daughter back to the manor as quick as possible," Nappa said loudly as his eyes scanned down to the blue haired woman at Vegeta's side, "You know your father hates to wait," Nappa reached down and touched a few of the locks of her blue hair.

Vegeta cleared his throat and grabbed Bulma by the hand, "Yes well let's not delay any longer, Nappa," Vegeta spoke quickly moving Bulma inside the Sedan and he slid in next to her, "You may take the front Nappa," Vegeta grinned before shutting the door keeping Nappa's wandering eyes off of Bulma.

Nappa raised a brow and the little man near the back door quickly opened the passenger door allowing Nappa to enter before closing it softly. The man ran back to the driver's side and drove off.

Bulma sat as far away from Vegeta on the ride home as she could. The ride to this manor Nappa spoke of was a long ride. They had been in the car for, what felt like, hours. Bulma couldn't see out her window what so ever and there was a black tinted window blocking her view of the front of the vehicle. Bulma rested her head against the cool glass when Vegeta finally spoke after nearly the entire car ride was silent, except for the muffled talking in the front from Nappa.

"I had Rose and Nora collected most of your clothing and toiletries from your apartment," his voice was soft but deep as usual.

Bulma's head immediately rose and she straightened her body against the back of the seat, "Oh, thank-you?" she said blinking a few times.

"No need to thank me, you can thank them when you arrive at my father's manor. They will show you to your room," Vegeta said quickly glancing over at Bulma, his black eyes scanning over her form once before looking away.

Bulma didn't know what to say. She was honestly quite offended that he allowed someone else to go through her things and didn't allow her to select her own things. The car finally came to a stop after hours of travel and more silence.

Bulma could hear the soft clicking of that skinny little drive outside of her door. It quickly opened and the man gave her a nervous smile before motioning for her to exit the car. Bulma stepped out and rubbed her eyes. It had to be early morning. She happened to casually look up to see an enormous manor surrounded by a massive amount of trees, which hid the house nicely. She noticed the shutters covering the windows of the gothic style home were steel plated. It was most likely to keep the sun out during the day and intruders from breaking in.

In front of the manor there was a brilliant fountain and the creatures in the middle resembled those of a demonic nature. Bulma felt a chill spin down her spine and she jumped a little when Vegeta's cool finger tips came in contact with her bare arm.

"This way, woman," Vegeta said as he pulled her up the marble steps of the manor.

Two men opened the double doors just as they made it close enough to grab the handles. Bulma glanced over each man and walked inside the home on her own free will shrugging Vegeta from her arm. The entry way was vaulted with extremely high ceilings. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier lighting the walk way. There were different rooms on either side of the entrance and each room had a pair of doors made from oak. Bulma knew that she should be more nervous about this place now that she was actually here, but she couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander around the room. There was a large wooden stair case that could fit about eight people across comfortably. At the top of the steps a man stood with the same flame hair style as Vegeta. Aside from the age difference and the goatee, this man looked like he could be Vegeta's brother.

"Vegeta, my boy I see you have finished the task," King Vegeta chuckled softly and made his way down the large staircase.

"Yes father, I have finished your dirty work," He sneered at the old man while walking around him. King Vegeta said nothing more to his son and moved forward to get a better look at Bulma.

"Ah, so this is Ms. Briefs, is it not?" King Vegeta offered her a friendly smile, which Bulma knew not to trust.

King Vegeta offered her a hand. Bulma glanced down at it, "How about we skip this act and you tell me what you want so I can go on with my life, Vegeta senior is it?" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and tried to stand up for herself.

King Vegeta looked around seeing them all look at one another, not sure what to say or do, "Yes, of course Ms. Briefs you will get to… live your life once you have successfully made what I require." King Vegeta then turned and walked down one of the halls leading them through the maze of a house.

The group walked onward and finally arrived to a steel door. King Vegeta quickly put in a code on the pin pad, turning the light green and allowing him to open it. They all walked into the room. The room looked to be used as an office. It seemed he didn't feel comfortable enough to just have a key, and this almost always meant important information. Bulma moved close to the desk and let her eyes wander over the documents. Before she could read anything, Nappa grabbed her and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"I would watch where those pretty little eyes of yours are looking, human," Nappa squeezed her arm harder getting a tiny cry of pain out of her.

"Easy Nappa, don't go hurting her," King Vegeta sat against the desk and glared at the man.

Nappa grunted before letting her go and walked past the chair to stand close to the Prince who seemed to be in his own little world.

"I know your father invents quite a few interesting things, and I know you have obtained these wonderful gifts," King Vegeta said getting Bulma's attention.

"Yes, I am able to build many different things if I am given the proper tools," Bulma said plainly.

"Well, as Vegeta has already told you we have a rogue member of this group," he held up a photograph, "This is the man, he goes by the name Radditz," King Vegeta set down the picture after getting a reaction of anger from Nappa.

"What I want you to do is help us make a special weapon design that allows us to fight off his army of vampires he is raising against me." King Vegeta handed her a document with a list of items he would like to see made as well as supplies and workers.

"So you want me to help you protect yourself from you own kind?" Bulma couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Not just my own kind, but the Lycans. He has been dealing with the Lycans leader. This man goes by the name Bardock." King Vegeta frowned deeply hearing her laugh.

Werewolf's and vampires were only in horror movies and novels until a couple days ago and she was now being forced to make weapons for these people? Bulma took in a deep breath and folded the piece of paper.

"I need ultra violet ray bullets, and liquid silver for those beasts. I need any idea possible for bombs, and guns that you have. If this isn't done, your family will be killed. You will forever serve me or whomever I choose for the rest of your pathetic human life. Do I make myself clear, Bulma Briefs?" King Vegeta's voice lowered and he leaned in closer to her.

Bulma flinched as he threatened her family, "Yes, I understand. I will try-" Bulma was cut off with a hand smack to the face.

"I didn't say try, I need you to DO and be God damned successful, you human wench," With that King Vegeta quickly exited the room along with a chuckling Nappa. Vegeta say against the wall and kept his eyes on her a moment.

"You were lucky, he seemed to be in a good mood," Vegeta said quickly before chuckling softly.

Bulma's eyes snapped in his direction as she held her cheek, "A good fucking mood? I am getting sick of everything here," Bulma felt tears come to her eyes.

"First I am taken by you from my friend's home and away from my own life, now I am being forced to work for vampires and their fucking cause. I agree and what do I get? A fucking slap in the face!" Bulma yelled in his direction and gasped for breath letting her emotions get the better of her.

Vegeta casually walked to the door, "Get up." He said and snapped his fingers.

Bulma whipped her eyes and stood angrily and moved past him through the door he opened for her. Outside the door were the two bitches from hell. Nora was grinning evilly in her direct and the other one just sat on a bench unfazed by life, so it seemed.

"Nora, take her to the room my father wants her in," Vegeta said to them quickly and pushed past Nora who tried to walk up to him and embrace him. Nora looked after him with sadness in her eyes. Bulma noticed the cool exchange between the two and didn't move an inch. Nora turned quickly and glared in Bulma's direction.

"Come with me," She turned quickly and moved down the hallway to the main entrance. Nora led her up the main stairway and through the hallways above. Nora reached into her dress pants and pulled out a key to the door. She quickly unlocked it and it opened to a spacious room. The bed was beautifully dressed. She had two windows, but unfortunately there they were covered by steel plates. The lamps were already on and lighting the room around her. She walked in and grabbed for the drawers seeing that all of her clothing was already placed inside. She checked the closet; it too had her dresses and pants. She hurried to the bathroom and noticed everything was in there for her to use to get ready for the days.

"Don't get used to staying here, because the sooner you are gone the better." Nora tone was cruel, and Bulma didn't like it one bit.

Bulma walked into the main room and frowned at Nora, "You know I don't know what I did to you, but I think you need to just leave me alone. I will be gone just as quickly as I came. I will do as the Devil commands and I am leaving," Bulma assured the woman.

Nora let out a loud chuckle, "Oh yes, of course just that easy. Just to put your mind at ease, King Vegeta doesn't let any of his employee's leave alive," Nora wiggled her fingers at Bulma and she walked to the door. Nora then turned and smiled at Bulma, "Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite," Nora grinned at Bulma letting her get a view of her sharp fangs elongating in her mouth before she shut the door and locked it.

Bulma let out a small cry of defeat. That was so reassuring. This woman that was the definition of pure evil just told her that she wasn't going to be making it out of here alive. Bulma fell back against the soft bed and looked up at the high ceiling. Why in god's name would she even listen to that woman? She obviously had it out for her. She got it, Nora was with Vegeta, but it wasn't like she was going to be going after that prick. It was the last thing on her mind. She needed to help this King create the weapons he needed and get away from this place and go back to being completely oblivious to the fact that there are vampires and werewolves.

Bulma laughed to herself and placed her hands over her face. Oh yes, that is how she would do it, just forget. Was forgetting even possible?

"I brought you something," a deep voice said to her from across the room interrupting her private moment to herself.

Bulma immediately jumped and screamed loudly, grabbing a pillow and hiding behind it, "Vegeta what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?" Bulma shouted at him. Her eyebrows knitted and placed the pillow in her lap.

He was holding a white gown that looked to be strapless and had an interesting pattern on the front near the upper portion, giving it that lacey look. He opened the closet and placed it inside, "tomorrow night we are having guests over from the other clans. They are here to hear about the plans in attacking the Lycans as well as Radditz," Vegeta closed the closet.

Bulma looked at him a bit confused, "Alright, where did you get that dress, and I am obviously invited?" She asked him keeping herself on the bed.

"Yes you are to create the weapons, so I suggest you figure out how you are going to do this before attenting," Vegeta suggested, "Also, this dress was from Rosalie. She wanted you to have something nice to wear." Bulma nodded hearing what she wanted to know.

"Well, tell her thank-you." Bulma said seeing him them turn and move toward the door, "Vegeta…?" Bulma stopped him quickly. He turned and glanced in her direction. Those dark eyes roaming over her form as they have done a number of times.

"I couldn't help but notice how uninterested you are with this whole thing, why do you not seem as upset about everything like all the others?" Bulma boldly asked.

Vegeta's cheek twitched a bit and he faced her, "Radditz was a good friend of mine. He was closer than most men. He was a true friend, and I guess I am still a bit surprised that he would go against his fellow brothers like this," Bulma could tell he was tormented by his friends betrayal. To see this sort of emotion from him was quite new, as he usually showed no remorse or feelings about anything.

"I am sorry that your friend did that to you and your father," Bulma gave him a small smile.

"I don't need your sympathy woman, or anyone else's for the matter. Forget what I have told you. I suggest you direct your energy toward your task and stay away from my business." Vegeta pulled up that front that he had up. The door was then slammed and locked and she was once again alone to deal with this issue she called life.

Alright everyone, that was chapter 5. There is more to come soon enough. I am trying to plan ahead by checking out my other chapters I have written. I am trying to get more ideas for later chapters.

Also for you B/V fans, do not worry the time will come when they will become more intimate. This is a B/V fanfiction!

I hope you liked that chapter, and if you could review that would be great.

Thank-you!

Mallie-3


	6. The Clans

Chapter 6

The Clans

Yay for chapter 6!

Well… anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. I write purely to amuse myself.

oOo

Bulma had little sleep that night. She couldn't tell at all what time it was. The steel plated windows were messing with her circadian rhythm. After looking at pathetic excuse for a clock they gave her, she realized that it was only six in the morning. She pulled the covers from her legs and stood up and walked to the door. She placed her ear to the door and wiggled the door knob a bit noticing they still had it locked from the outside.

She was not going to be leaving this room until someone came to get her. Bulma decided it was best to take another shower. Her body rejoiced when she took one the night before. Before that it had been a couple days that she had been sitting in the same underwear and dress. Her hair had interesting things caught in it and she knew she smelled terrible. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her appearance. She and small bags under her eyes and she looked more pale than usual. She had major bed head after falling asleep with wet hair and her mouth tasted horrible.

Bulma reacted for her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth, and rinsed her mouth leaving her teeth and breath, clean and minty fresh.

Bulma quickly jumped into the shower and lathered her hair with shampoo. Leaning against the tiled wall of the shower, Bulma closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the water running down the front of her body.

Bulma stepped out of the shower onto a shower mat, and reached for the towel. She dried her body and wrapped the towel tightly around herself. Bulma grabbed a second towel and wrapped her hair, but stopped as she heard someone was inside her room. She tip toed to the door and peeked out seeing a woman with a tray of food. She was dressed in some sort of property maid attire.

"Excuse me," Bulma spoke softly trying not to startle the woman as she set up her food near the nightstand.

But of course as soon as Bulma spoke the woman jumped and turned placing a hand on her chest. She smiled and spoke, "Oh, hello miss. I thought you were still in the shower. I was told to bring you your breakfast and leave," the nervous woman quickly made her way across the floor toward the exit.

"Wait!" Bulma called to the woman, running after her in just a towel, "I couldn't be sure but have you heard anything? Why am I being locked in my room?" Bulma asked the woman and swallowed hard seeing bite marks on her forearm and neck. She was human.

"I am told nothing, miss. I am to do my job and that is all I know, please" the woman pleaded, "Allow me to leave before the master gets angry and wonders why I am not tending to my other duties." Bulma nodded and allowed her to leave quickly. The door then locked once again and she was left alone.

Bulma paced her room very disturbed to see how these poor humans acted here. They were obviously slaves in this household. Those bite marks made her quiver in fear, for she was scared she might become a snack for some blood frenzied vampire.

Bulma walked over to take a look at her meal. There was two eggs, a couple slices of bacon, toast that had been buttered, hash browns, and a cup of steaming coffee with cream and sugar on the side. Bulma was impressed. She sat down and started to eat her meal. She was quite hungry and this was the best thing she had in a couple days.

oOo

During the day she was offered another meal close to noon and ate that willingly. All the other times of the day Bulma was trying to come up with ways to entertain herself. She made a dress out of toilet paper and even a matching hat to go with it. She then tore it up after wrapping it around her body. She made little balls and played paper toss.

But then she was forced into thinking about what she was going to say at this 'dinner' party tonight. What would they eat at a dinner party? She found that to be absolutely absurd. Vampires that only drink blood having a dinner party. Bulma shrugged and lay across the bed looking at the interesting designs on the ceiling.

It was almost five pm and not one person had come to visit her. Three minutes after five, someone unlocked the door and then knocked a few times. The person peeked in and smiled brightly at her. She had rich brown hair and a pair of very black eyes. She looked to be in her early forties, and she was beautiful. Her short hairstyle was very cute and matched her height. She wore a deep blue dress that came to her knees showing off her curves. In her hands was a box. She set it on the dresser and turned to face her.

"Well, up with you girl," the woman smiled warmly at Bulma offering her a hand.

Bulma reached out and took the woman's cool hand. She could always tell a vampire from a human just by their complexions. They always looked perfectly pale. They were beautiful and flawless except for their black hearts.

"What shall we do with that hair of yours?" the woman asked her as she ran her fingers through her strands of blue hair.

"My hair? Well, I was just going to straighten it," Bulma admitted giving a small shrug.

"Oh nonsense, you need to put it up. It is long enough to put it up nicely. Let's get started shall we?" she asked her giving her a smile and showing off her brightly whitened teeth.

"I am Doris by the way, and you are Bulma from what Vegeta has told me," Doris grabbed her box and opened it on the bed, taking out some spray and a comb. She began to tease Bulma's hair and had it up in a beautiful twist. She straightened Bulma's bangs and spritzed her with more spray.

Bulma gagged getting a bit of the hairspray in her mouth. Doris chuckled and walked to the closet pulling out the dress that Vegeta had put in there earlier.

"Oh this is a lovely dress," Doris' eyes twinkled brightly as she threw her a saucy look over her shoulder.

"I didn't really get a good look at it," Bulma walked up to inspect it carefully, running her fingers over the lacey texture near the top. Bulma smiled softly and grabbed it from Doris.

"I will wait outside and you let me know when you are finished," Doris smiled and closed the door behind her giving Bulma sometime to put on the dress.

She took off her clothing and slipped her dress on. She was cautious of her hair in the process. After getting it on she held it close to her body inspecting herself in the full length mirror. The dress was tight fitting till about mid-thigh and then became lose all the way to her feet. "Well, at least it's a nice dress." Bulma shrugged and called for Doris to come back in.

Doris hurried behind her and zipped her up, "Ah you look absolutely radiant in that dress. White is a good color on you. But let me liven up your face a bit so this dress doesn't wash you out."

Doris helped her with make-up and everything making Bulma look stunning. Bulma wasn't quite sure why she was being helped by this woman, but she didn't think it was that important for captive to look nice.

oOo

Bulma and Doris were allowed to leave the room. Bulma took advantage of this moment. She was absolutely thrilled she didn't have to spend the rest of her night in that box. Doris grabbed Bulma by the hand carefully and had her follow down some stairs away from the main stairway. They then arrived in a large room. It was a good size for parties, but cozy enough to be placed in a home.

"Not to worry dear I will be with you tonight. I don't want those clan members to pull anything funny." Doris pursed her lips and looked around at the gathering of men. Doris let her for a brief moment to speak with King Vegeta who motioned for her to come speak with him. Doris had left her alone to fend for herself, so much for her sticking by her side all night.

The gathering was a formal, but Bulma could have guessed as much. The men were wearing suits, and were gathered close to one another conversing. There were multiple women in the room, but their dresses were very provocative showing off their bountiful cleavage and a lot of thigh. Not to her surprise some of them had puncture wounds on their wrists and necks; they were human.

Bulma stepped into the room a little further, but no one seemed to notice she was there, except for one particular person. The soul piercing gaze of the vampire prince caught her by surprise. She bit her lower lip and glanced away quickly before looking back to see if he was still staring at her.

Vegeta had a grin on his lips. He started to walk in her direction causing her to become flustered.

"Well, I see the dress fits you nicely… and in all the right places," Vegeta grinning at her closing the distance between them quickly, which gave her little room to move without brushing him.

Bulma said nothing and only blushed in response. She casually looked him over and lifted her eyes to meet his, "You look quite nice yourself," Bulma tried to compliment him.

Vegeta noticed her soft blush and chuckled deeply, "You blush as if I have said something completely inappropriate. You blush like a virgin," Vegeta smirked seeing her eyes snap back in his direct and her smile disappear from her lips.

"I am not a virgin!" Bulma quickly said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh you're not?" Vegeta ask leaning in a bit closer letting his eyes roam over her body.

"I mean, I am not inexperienced." She quickly defended herself, "Get out of my face and go find your lost puppy, I am sure she would love to show you attention if you asked," Bulma looked in Nora's direction, and then turned her back to him.

King Vegeta then clapped his hands and called everyone to the long table in the middle of the room.

Vegeta leaned in to whisper in Bulma's ear, "this isn't over, woman."

Bulma shivered and quickly followed after Doris who came to collect her.

oOo

Everyone was seated around the table. Bulma sat near the end and the higher ups were sitting closest to the king. Bulma leaned in a bit curious about the three people that were closest to the king.

"Doris, can you tell me who those people are?" Bulma asked the small woman next to her.

Doris scooted closer to Bulma trying not to draw attention as the clan leaders spoke to the King and the Prince.

"The one on the Prince Vegeta's right is from the clan, Nosferatu and her name is Johanna. It is said she killed her lover so she could take over the clan. It worked if it is true." Doris showed apparent disgust and glanced back toward the group.

The woman Doris spoke of was quite thin and pale like normal vampires she had laid eyes on. She had very light blonde hair that was pulled back in a very formal style. She was wearing a woman's suit. Her lips were painted blood red and her claw light nails were black. Her face was very feminine and her eyes were ice blue. The woman was eerily beautiful.

Bulma quickly glanced in Johanna's direction. She would have never guessed a woman like that would actually kill the one she loved to gain more power, but she guessed it wasn't all that hard to believe. They did kill and torment some people for the sport. Doris' attention then turned to the man next to King Vegeta, who was at the head of the table.

"The man to King Vegeta's left is a very arrogant man," Doris chuckled, "He is the founder of the Giovanni clan, he loved his name so much he named it after himself you see. He is closest to King Vegeta because they are so much alike. They are both arrogant." Doris smiled softly.

The deep blue eyed man that Doris spoke of was deeply in conversation with King Vegeta. His long black hair was tightly tied back in a ponytail. He wore a black suit with a red power tie. He was handsome, and just like the King he had a goatee that was perfectly trimmed.

"The man next to Giovanni is Julian; he is the leader of clan Brujah." Doris placed her arms on the table.

Bulma leaned forward a bit to see this man. He had short brown hair. He looked very young. But of course she needed to realize that many of these vampires surrounding her weren't as they seemed. She couldn't see much more of that man without giving away that she was staring.

"Stay away from him; he is not a good man. But then again you want to stay away from many of the men in this house. They are ruthless." She warned Bulma, "But Julian should never be trusted."

Bulma smiled at her and nodded. She felt even more alone then before. She wasn't sure who she should be talking to. Was Doris even safe to speak to?

King Vegeta then stood up and motioned a hand to Bulma and nodded to her, "My brothers and sisters, I wish to introduce you to the human that will be assisting me with the weapons starting as soon as possible," King Vegeta said and allowed his eyes to grace the faces of those sitting around the table.

"This woman is the daughter of the well-known owner of Capsule Corp. and she herself has the same gifts as her old man." King Vegeta grinned in her direction.

To Bulma's surprise he quickly went over the details in which the project would be following. He did not once ask her to stand and speak. Doris grabbed her hand and winked at her.

After he was done explaining and everyone showed their apparent pleasure in this plan everyone spoke amongst themselves. Each one of the clan leaders eyes were on her. She had been a ghost in the room before and now everyone paid attention to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

After the introduction and the play by play on their plan to attack the Lycan's and Radditz, the traitor, King Vegeta held up his hands to quiet the room.

"I would like to thank-you all for coming to my home. As soon as the product is mass produced we will be distributing it to the clan members. You will be contacted." King Vegeta said.

"Now, a special treat for you all," King Vegeta motioned to the men near a door different from the entrance.

In a single file line nine young women entered the room. They each wore matching dresses. Their hair was up tightly on top of their heads exposing their necks. Their wrists were cuffed. They were all different shapes and heights. Some looked like they had been crying and some looked too scared to even breath. All of them were dressed up like prized cattle. Bulma looked at Doris a bit confused.

"I have had the cream of the crop found just for this occasion. Three women each are a gift to each clan leader and their family." King Vegeta bowed his head in respect to them.

oOo

Bulma looked down at the table. She was unable to look at these girls because she knew how upset she would be if she was stuck in their position. As soon as she knew it was safe she let Doris know she was going to take a breather. No one but Doris would notice. They were all too preoccupied with the women being displayed.

Bulma found herself in the main entry way and sat down on the steps. Loosened the strap on each shoe and kicked them off allowing her poor feet a break. She stretched her back before placing her elbows on her thighs, supporting her head in her hands.

Bulma's attention was gained when a voice spoke to her from the darkness.

"So your Ms. Bulma Briefs, the scientists daughter?" Julian's said as he walked out showing himself to her.

Bulma looked up and straightened her body knowing this was the very man that Doris had told her to stay away from.

"You know it is very dangerous to be wandering the halls of this place." Julian smiled revealing his fangs to her.

"I am sorry, I am Julian," he closed his lips after speaking.

"Nice to meet you Julian, I am sorry but I think I should get back" Bulma grabbed her shoes and hurried past him.

Before she could make it to the hallway that lead back to the gathering, Bulma was slammed against a wall hard causing the light fixtures rattled from the impact. Bulma gasped and dropped her shoes. Her body shook in fear seeing his face was inches from hers. He had very bright green eyes, but they quickly turned a deep blood red. His head tilted to the side taking in her scent.

Bulma pushed on his chest, "Please…I am sorry to have offended you, but I need to get back," her lower lip trembled and her eyes widened seeing his fang grow longer than before. Bulma let out a small whimper.

"Oh, I will allow you back but just as soon as I get a small taste," Julian growled lowly gripping Bulma's neck, forcing it to the side.

Julian lunged forward to pierce the flesh. Bulma closed her eyes and shrieked loudly. Her body tensed prepared to take the force of his fangs. Before his fangs hit home, Julian was yanked from her and thrown across the room. His body smashed into a table that displayed a vase, crushing both.

"Julian you ignorant fool, you were not to touch the Kings property. If you would have done anything to damage the goods you would have been stripped of your title," Vegeta sneered at the man as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You are lucky I don't report you to my father," Vegeta spat.

Bulma slumped against wall slowly sliding to the floor. She placed a hand to her neck feeling for any puncture wounds.

Vegeta's eyes blazed red and his fangs were barred, "Now, I suggest you get back to the gathering and use one of your blood slaves and keep away from what does not belong to you," Vegeta growled deeply, keeping his eyes on her attacker.

"You will regret that, little Prince," Julian looked him up and down before leaving their sight.

Bulma watched Vegeta as he approached her. His hand opened, offering to help her off the floor. Bulma accepted it quickly and she was lifted from the marble floor.

Vegeta placed his hand on either side of her face and inspected her carefully, "Are you alright?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

Bulma pushed his hands away from her face, "Oh of course, your precious property is just fine. I was almost eaten by a guest, but I am just fine," Bulma said sarcastically.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her body and catch her breath trying to slow her heart rate. It felt like her heart would pound from her chest.

"You are here and alive because my father wishes it," Vegeta said, a bit angry that she pushed him away. "Be grateful my father gave you this opportunity."

Bulma glanced up at him and frowned, "Oh yes, I am grateful that I am alive now and this wonderful opportunity to help blood suckers is my life goal! What will happen to me after I fulfill your father's wishes?" Bulma asked watching his expression. She got her answer and turned away more frustrated than before.

"That is what I thought. I am to die when this is all done and over." Bulma felt tears come to her eyes. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was disposable. She was worth nothing to these people.

"You won't die if you allow me to help you," Vegeta said softly, getting her attention.

"Help me?" Bulma asked him. She turned to face him and wiped her eyes.

"I will take you for myself." Vegeta said.

"You will take me?" Bulma shot him a look of disgust, "Oh what am I to be your 'property' after your father has no need for me?"

"Yes, you will be mine. It is better than dying, right?" Vegeta asked her grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, "You could just be mine," he spoke quietly.

"I will not be like those girls in there, Vegeta." Bulma glared up at him.

Vegeta looked down at her there was raw emotion in his eyes, and he was having trouble expressing it. Just as quickly as he showed her that small bit of concern it was gone, "You will do as you are told, if I request you as my own when this is done you will do as I command," Vegeta barred his fangs to her and pulled her even tighter to his body. His mouth crushed to hers in a rough kiss. Bulma gasped and struggled momentarily before relaxing and allowing him to kiss her. His lips softened against hers and his tongue brushed her lips, seeking entrance. Bulma opened her lips, allowing his tongue passage. His tongue dipped into her mouth grazing hers. His arms wrapped around her small form, groaning against her mouth. Vegeta than quickly shoved her to the ground disappearing. She stayed on the ground a moment and looked around. She blinked a few times, reaching up to touch her lips.

oOo

Doris had come to collect her from the marble floor moments after Vegeta had mysteriously disappeared. She scolded Bulma, telling her she wore a white dress and she could see dirt clearly. Bulma paid little attention to the woman's rants. Doris had no idea what had happened just a short time before she arrived.

"Come on, Bulma, let's get you to your room," Doris brushed off Bulma's dress and helped her back to her room. "King Vegeta is speaking to the men, he told me escort you back."

She walked all the way to her room bare footed. She entered and dropped to the bed.

"What in heaven's name is wrong, you have said hardly one word all the way up here," Doris cupped Bulma's face.

Bulma looked up at the woman and frowned some, "Why are you so nice to me, Doris?"

Doris' face softened a bit and she offered Bulma a kind smile.

"My dear child, I feel that what they do to humans is quite cruel at times," Doris admitted to her as she turned around and opened one of the drawers of Bulma's dresser.

"So you disagree with what King Vegeta does, than why do you stay?" Bulma watched as the woman pulled out a nightgown and offered her the garment.

"Off with that bloody dress," Doris gave her a look of irritation.

Bulma lifted the dress up and over her head letting it fall to the floor. Slipping the nightgown over her head, Bulma stood and straightened before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"The reason why I stay is complicated, sweet girl," Doris said quietly, "I shall tell you my tale someday, but for now I wish you to know I am a friend and not an enemy." Doris said as she reached up pulling the bobby pins from Bulma's hair, setting it free to cascade to her shoulders.

"Doris," Bulma called to her softly.

"Yes dear?" Doris asked noticing the troubled look.

"Those girls…why were they in chains? Why would they do that?" Bulma asked her.

"Those girls are what is called a 'blood slave'," Doris explained. "It is when a human is taken by a vampire and used for their desire, whether it is blood and even carnal pleasures." Doris explained calmly.

Bulma looked down and ran her fingers through her hair thinking about Vegeta's claim before Doris found her. She didn't want to be a blood slave.

"They are forever a slave to their owner, so as long as the owner wishes them alive," Doris said finally. This caused Bulma to slowly lift her blue gaze to meet her dark pools.

"Good night Doris, I hope to see you soon," Bulma offered her a fake smile.

Doris smiled softly at Bulma and exited the room and closed the door, locking it after it was shut.

oOo

Alright, end of chapter 6.

Please review!

Mallie-3


	7. Making Progress

Chapter 7

Making Progress

_Currently listening to_: BYOB by: System of a Down

:3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. This is for my amusement. I promise you.

oOo

For the next several weeks Bulma worked very hard with the group of people that she was given to work with. There was a man named Peter and another by the name of Steven. They had another woman on the team that went by Charlotte. She got along with them just fine, the only people she didn't get along with were the guards who would crack a joke once and a while or make sexual references. She hated the environment and all the cameras. She had never been under this much pressure before when working on anything. On the upside, the weapons were coming along wonderfully. They were testing the guns on mannequin as well as the explosives. The progress was very quick and King Vegeta was very pleased. They had another week of trials before they would allow this to be produced in mass quantities. She knew she didn't care for the well beings of these demons, but she knew if she didn't produce items that worked properly she would not be able to leave this place with her life.

So, one last week of hell and she would be free to go home, well she hoped she would be free. Bulma lay in bed trying to keep herself from going back to sleep. She had been waking up off and on throughout the night. It was still a hard transition for her. She missed her own bed and missed her family and friends. The only person she was truly close to was that vampire woman, Doris. Even though they got along and Doris gave her much advice, she still didn't fully trust the woman. The woman didn't even tell her what she did here exactly. Doris would come and provide her with clean clothing and food, and would even stay and give her some company for a few hours before she went to sleep. Bulma didn't get it one bit even if she did like the woman. Why would a vampire go out of the way to be so nice to her?

As for King Vegeta, he would come down to the lab every once and a while to see the progress and inspect how well she was doing, and even the work of the other three. When he was there she stood tall and kept her fear hidden. She knew it was a silly thing to think, but she didn't want the man to think he had control of her fear.

The King would have her work early in the morning and well into the day. Her fingers were blistered and bloody at times, depending on what she was working with. The longer she worked the faster it got done, which was true but it also didn't give her much time to rest. The heiress didn't mind so much anymore because there was only about a week of work left. What made her nervous was that she didn't know what would happen to her once she was done.

Bulma was lying peacefully and about to doze back off when she was rudely awoken by a loud knock on the door. She shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, hiding behind the doorway. The man then unlocked the door and booted the door wide open.

"Rise and shine, girl," the man spoke rather loudly before chuckling. Oh yes, she forgot about that buffoon or as she liked to call, her personal alarm clock.

"I am up thank-you, that loud knock was enough, so if you could turn around and get out of my room that would be much appreciated," her blue eyes narrowed and her lips pursed tightly hearing the man's heavy footsteps coming closer to the bathroom entrance.

"Sorry little one, I am here to collect you," the man was now visible in the dim lighting.

Nappa's over sized body took up much space in her room and made Bulma feel uneasy. She was wearing a nightgown that showed much of her upper half, and her legs were bare. Bulma pulled up her nightgown and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped out and shot him a glare. Nappa's eyes racked over her form and a wide grin appeared on his lips.

"I am not ready, as you can see I am still in my nightgown," She kept eye contact with the man, "I would like to have a couple minutes to freshen up before we leave," Bulma said turning around and shutting the door loudly and clicked the door locked.

Nappa's smile faded and his lip curled up in a sneer, "Girl, I will give you 10 min, if you are not done I will come back in here, bust down that door and drag you down to the lab by your hair, are we clear?" He raised his voice. He paused momentarily to hear for her reply.

"As crystal…now get OUT!" her muffled voice said rather loudly. She was so angry that this, Mr. Clean looking asshole, was in her room and rudely woke her up by busting through her door.

Bulma peeked out of the bathroom, waiting to hear the door close to signal that she was alone and gathered some work wear. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and threw up her hair in a messy ponytail. Her finger tips brushed over her face and hair. She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom moving toward her bedroom door. The feisty woman yanked the door open and glared at the giant man in front of her.

"I was getting worried that I might have to come in there and get you," Nappa said shooting her a look of amusement.

Bulma glared up at him and walked in front of him holding her head up high completely ignoring his comments. She was fuming the entire time she was escorted down to the basement of the manor. Of course the lab size was huge and many different electronics were present along with the work Bulma had been busy with. She stepped aside as they made their way to the steel plated door, which had a key pad on the outside like many important rooms in this Manor. Nappa put in the key code which then activated a hand scanner under the key pad, allowing him to place his hand on it, which activated the door. The steel door's system made a loud beep, and the light flashed green. It slid open horizontally allowing them access.

Bulma stormed into the lab leaving Nappa behind. Steve, Peter, and Charlotte were already down in this large clear box in the center of the lab, which was their little office. It didn't offer much privacy because it was clear. The vampires didn't trust them alone; they had to watch them every second they were there. Of course Bulma could have figured this one out because she had an escort as well as many different cameras located all over the lab, leaving little privacy. The only place that offered privacy was her room and the restrooms in the lab.

She opened the door and offered everyone a smile, "Good morning everyone, any more test runs yet?" She asked them picking up her white jacket and placing it over her shoulders and letting her arms slide into the sleeves.

"We have done a couple more trials, Bulma. I am quite worried about the liquid silver bullets," Steve said as he scanned over his notes.

"Yes, the silver bullets have been bursting in mid air before they make it to their target, and obviously that won't do much to the enemy if it's not penetrating the flesh." Charlotte added as she walked over to Bulma offering her a clipboard of the tests.

"Everything else is fine though, right?" the heiress asked looking at the notes, biting her lower lip as her eyes skimmed.

"Yes everything else is fine. The explosives work wonderfully, King Vegeta is pleased," Peter nodded and pushed up his glasses. He had a happy grin on his face, which was rare for any of the four present.

Bulma smiled softly and nodded, "I am sure he is. I am going to suggest a gel based casing around the UV bullets and the liquid silver bullets. This will allow them to absorb some of the power after being shot. Let's get that started and let me know. Once we have this done, we will shoot the guns using these bullets. After a few tests they should be ready." She set down the clipboard and walked out to the firing range located in the lab.

She picked up one of the handguns checking for the UV bullets inside. She shot several rounds at one of the mannequins. The bullets casings seemed to handle well with the UV. Setting the gun down, Bulma walked back to the office and opened the door.

"UV bullets are good, start producing their gun and bullets today. I think there is a file around here somewhere of the quantities needed. There will be a certain amount for each clan." Bulma explained to her crew before sitting in front of one of her computers and typing away, trying to figure out how she was going to make these liquid silver bullets work.

She loved the ideas these blood suckers had even though she couldn't stand being here any longer. The liquid silver was a perfect idea for a Lycan. The king was sick of the Lycan's having enough time to flee, lick their wounds, and pull out any silver bullets lodged in their flesh. King Vegeta said that person would have to direct hit the heart with a silver bullet in order to kill a Lycan instantly, or just fire many silver bullets, which cost too much money. With the liquid silver bullets it would explode in the skin and would travel the system, killing the beast in minutes. The UV bullets acted the same, but ultimately frying the vampire traitor from the inside out. Bulma even contemplated taking some of the ideas and making her own to get the hell out of this god forsaken place.

Bulma leaned back in her chair and let her head roll back and rest momentarily. Her thoughts had been drifting back to that handsome vampire prince. Thos black eyes of his and that deep voice seemed to imprint in her brain. She was constantly thinking about him after he had kissed her weeks ago when she had first shown up at the manor. She lifted her hand and brushed her finger tips over her lips. She had only gotten a few glimpses of him since that night, of course he most likely had forgotten about her already. For god sakes why was she thinking about this? Who was she kidding? A part of her wanted to feel that again. She knew that was a dangerous thought because not only did he offer to take her as a blood slave, she knew that she most likely have no choice unless she was able to escape here before that happened. Covering her face with both hands, Bulma sighed dramatically. She was so stressed out she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Nappa pounded against the clear plastic wall making Bulma jump in her seat and snap out of her daydream. Nappa's face was the first thing she saw.

"Hey no stalling, get back to work, human," Nappa growled before turning and walking back to the two guards that were chuckling.

Her temper flared and she shoved the chair aside and slammed the office door open and stomped over to Nappa. Nappa heard her coming and turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. Bulma stood before him and poked him in the chest.

"What is you fucking problem, Baldie?" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Nappa's eyes widened and his face turned red with anger hearing her nickname.

"Yes, I said it. Now tell me what your problem is. I have been busting my fucking ass for weeks and all you have been doing is making perverted comments and staring over at me the entire time. If I were King Vegeta I would get rid of you because you are a waste of space. Now that I have gotten that out of my system, Mr. Clean, I am going to get back to work and I would like to NOT be bothered," Bulma turned on her heel and walked away.

The guards behind Nappa were laughed and holding their guts. Nappa's eyes turned blood red and he moved quickly, placing himself between her and the door. His hand shot out and gripped her neck lifting her up in the air. Her feet kicked frantically and her hands shot to her neck. Pulling on his fingers, Bulma's eyes widened in fear as Nappa bore his fangs at her. She couldn't make a sound because his hand tightened on her neck, cutting off her air supply.

Charlotte was screaming inside the office, while Steve and Peter came rushing out and jumped on Nappa's back. Their feeble attempts to hurt him didn't faze the giant. Nappa let out a loud growl and threw each man off him, sending their bodies flying across the room.

"That will be the last time you embarrass me, bitch" Nappa's blood red eyes flashed at her as he smirked, "Because you are going to die." His hand tightened on her neck.

Bulma felt tears escape her bright blue eyes. This was really it? She had to go and say something to really upset this man. She felt her vision blurring and then she was out just as her body hit the floor.

oOo

Vegeta came in the lab just in time seeing the blue haired spit fire hoisted in the air. Vegeta let out a loud growl. The guards that were just standing around watching the woman getting the life squeezed from her. The guards noticed him and jump back and tried to apologize to him quickly. Vegeta stalked in their direction. He moved to fast for them to see and in a blink of an eye he had broke both of their necks for their stupidity. Before Nappa knew he was there, Vegeta blurred briefly and kicking Nappa's legs from under him. Nappa looked up at Vegeta, fear was apparent in his eyes. The bald man lifted his hands and shook them in front of his face, "Vegeta, this wench…" The prince stuffed his foot in the man's mouth.

"Shut up you fool; you know how precious she is. Get out of my sight before I kill you where you lie." Vegeta's eyes flashed red.

The giant stood in a blink of an eye and looked down knowing he has displeased his prince. Too fast for human eyes, Nappa was gone in less than a second. Vegeta looked down seeing her laying motionless on the concrete floor. He lifted her up in his arms and looked down at her beautiful face. A hand brushed the blue locks of hair from her eyes. He was so glad he got there in time. He would have killed Nappa if anything happened to her.

The prince glanced in the two men's direction. They seemed to be a little banged up, but no serious damage. The other woman was hiding under the table in the office.

"I expect you to finish the work, you know her plans right?" Vegeta asked the two men, raising a brow.

"Y-Yes Prince Vegeta," Peter stuttered and nodded like a fool.

Vegeta walked out of the lab with the woman carefully cradled in his arms. Steve looked around seeing the two dead bodies near the steel door. His fingers were now buried in his hair as he looked over at Peter. Peter just shrugged.

oOo

Vegeta took Bulma back to his room. He carefully laid her in the middle of his bed. His dark eyes scanned over her body. Her chest was rising and falling slowly and it pleased him to see Nappa didn't cause any serious damage. Vegeta's eyes slide down her form to her feet. He leaned in and grabbed each foot and pulled off her shoes, setting them on the floor. He walked around the bed a couple times, not sure what to do with her. Leaning over the bed to inspect her neck, Vegeta's eyes narrowed seeing the purple finger marks forming on her light skin. His finger tips brushed over the flesh and his eyes closed momentarily enjoying how warm she felt against his cool skin. His black eyes shifted to her face. He took in her beauty. He had been thinking about her ever since they shared that kiss. He let his anger get the best of him when she rejected his offer. He was selfish. He didn't want anyone else to have her.

Vegeta leaned in and took in her scent. His body reacted to her very presence. He wanted to feel her small form against his at least once. He had been forcing himself to stay away from this blue haired goddess. He knew she could easily become an obsession and even a weakness. He didn't want to feel this way over a human. He had killed without remorse in the past and even now he would kill without remorse. He just couldn't hurt _her._ His hand brushed over her cheek. He lightly traced his thumb over her lower lip.

Bulma's lips parted slightly and a soft moaned escaped her lips. Vegeta's eyes widened, in a blink of an eye he was across the room, far from her body. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. Bulma moaned in pain, reaching up to cup her forehead. She sat up slowly, "What happened?" She asked herself softly.

She glanced up to see Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest. Bulma sighed dramatically, "Why do you constantly show up when I am in trouble? We have an odd way of meeting one another lately." Bulma chuckled softly and stretched her back.

"You angered Nappa. You angered him so much that he snapped and tried to kill you, woman", Vegeta watched her carefully.

Bulma nodded, "yes I knew that much. The last thing I remember was being in the air and his hand wrapped around my neck."

The small women tried to scoot off the bed. She got to her feet and felt her knees give. Vegeta was there before she fell back to the ground, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Bulma gasped and lifted her chin to look upon his handsome face. Her hands pressed to his chest. A blush graced her cheeks and she looked down, "I am sorry. Didn't think being knocked out would do this to me," Bulma laughed nervously.

Vegeta's hand pressed against her lower back and walked her back to sit on the edge of the bed, "Woman, stop and sit down for as long as it takes," he spoke softly in her ear. Bulma felt shivers travel up her spine as he spoke to her. Her eyes lifted once again meeting with his dark pools.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said his name softly as her finger tips brushed over his chest as her body lowered to the bed.

"What is it woman?" He asked as his eyes bore into hers.

"Thank you for protecting me, I think I owe you for what you did," Bulma said softly to him as she swallowed hard seeing him eye her lips hungrily as she spoke. Vegeta reached out and gripped her hair tightly and pulled her head back, pressing his mouth to hers in a mind blowing kiss. Bulma's arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her soft curves tightly to his well built frame. Vegeta moaned softly against her lips, his tongue was seeking entrance. Her lips parted, allowing him in. She felt his body start to quiver and his kisses become more demanding.

Bulma reached up buried her fingers in his ebony hair, pulling him closer to her body. Her body was quivered with need, "Please…" She begged softly in his ear. Vegeta let a loud animalistic growl escape his lips and he shoved her hard against the bed.

"Get away from me," Vegeta growled and covered his face with his hands. He could barely control his body. The need to take her right then and there was overwhelming as well as the need to bury his fangs to the hilt into her soft flesh.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Bulma asked a bit confused. He had been acting like he wanted her just the same, and when she finally allowed her body to receive him after weeks of downing herself for it he was the one rejecting her. Of course Bulma didn't know the conflict he was having at the moment.

"GET OUT!" Vegeta yelled baring his teeth at her. His eyes were demonic and evil as he grabbed her by the arm and threw her toward the door. Bulma run as fast as she could down the hall. She was sobbing. She didn't know why she was so effect by this. This man, no this vampire meant nothing to her and she allowed herself to cry over this.

oOo

Doris was humming softly when she heard a door slam shut and Bulma come running from Vegeta's room. Doris sighed softly and shook her head, but stopped in her tracks seeing the girl had tears streaming down her face. Doris reached out and grabbed Bulma, pulling the girl into her arms.

"What on earth is all this crying about, child?" Doris stroked her hair, "Come with me," She grabbed onto Bulma's hand and walked her to her own courters.

Bulma wiped her eyes and by that time they got to Doris' room she was calm. The room was spacious and beautiful. It was very feminine and unique. Of course she still didn't know why this woman was treated this way. Yes she was a vampire and not a human, but she didn't do anything here except live, right? She didn't say she was the King's advisor or anything. Whatever she did the King had her high on his list.

"Now, sit down, tell me what happened." Doris motioned for her to take a seat on her couch.

Bulma reluctantly sat on the couch and looked down at her hands. She was messing with her fingers nervously. She didn't honestly want to talk about it because she was so embarrassed about it.

"He kicked me out," Bulma admitted.

Doris raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked Bulma over with interest. "You didn't sleep with him did you?" Doris questioned.

Bulma's eyes shot up, "Gosh no!" She spoke quickly before pausing a moment, "I mean, I am sure that is where it would have led to, but he kicked me out before…" Bulma's voice trailed off as she looked down once again.

Doris chewed her lower lip and nodded slowly taking in her answer, "Well, I am glad. A girl like you doesn't need to get mixed up with Vegeta." Doris sighed and sat next to Bulma collecting her in her arms and giving her a motherly hug.

"I…it won't happen again," Bulma shook her head, "He just looked so angry…his eyes…and his fangs," she motioned on her own face.

The girl was shaking from fear. Doris noticed her hand shake as she spoke. It did trouble the older woman, especially how she described him and the fear in her voice.

"There have been many women who have fallen in love with Vegeta. The thing is with the prince, he only is interested for a short time before he finds a new play thing." Doris spoke bluntly, "I mean look at Rosalie and Nora. So, think of this as a blessing in disguise. " Doris nodded and smiled softly, "Just stay away from the man, so your feelings for him will sooner or later fade."

Bulma was now angry with herself because she did have an honest attraction to the man. He was mysterious and dangerous. These qualities drew her in from the start. It just took her a long time to admit it. Of course she ruined it by doing something to upset him. She didn't know what, but she managed to. After hearing what Doris had to say about him it only made her want to avoid him like the plague.

"Yes, I know…it will not happen again." Bulma said. She would keep away from the vampire prince and only speak to him if she was required to.

oOo

Alright everyone, I am sorry that chapter didn't come sooner. I have been so busy with class work. I have also not been feeling very well. I will try and get the next chapter up soon.

Thank you for reading!

Mallie-3


	8. Blood Slave

Chapter 8

Blood Slave

Disclaimer: DBZ is sadly not owned by me, but I am just grateful for the masterminds who created it for my own personal amusement.

Warnings: Sexual content and violence. You are now being warned that if you read this chapter there will be sexual content. This is a 'M' rated fic!

oOo

Doris had allowed her to stay in her rooms that night. Bulma was truly grateful that the woman was showing her so much kindness and seemed to understand her situation to an extent. It made her trust this woman just a bit more after this act of compassion. Even thought she showed so much love and compassion she sure has a dark streak.

A couple of King Vegeta's guards had come looking for her. They had most likely realized that she wasn't with the Prince, so they figured she was wandering freely throughout the manor. They had come knocking on Doris' door. The guards treated her with the upmost respect telling her King Vegeta was looking for the blue haired scientist and that she had to be placed back in her rooms until morning. Of course Doris replied by placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, completely going off on the men, causing them to bolt down the hall away. Just as quickly as this unknown rage had come, it was gone. There was a wonderful dinner that was prepared and sent up so that Bulma could eat her fill along with some red wine. Doris herself had a couple glasses.

"I didn't realize Vampire could drink anything other than blood," Bulma took a large bite of her meal and smiled at Doris, watching her swirl the wine around in her glass.

"Oh yes, we can drink alcohol if we wish. Way before your time, we would use wine or other brands of hard alcohol to take the edge off of the hunger when food was scarce and we didn't want to give ourselves away," Doris smiled and took a drink from her glass.

"Oh I see, that is interesting, now that I think of it when I first met Vegeta he told me he couldn't drink it," the blue haired woman shrugged and took a drink of her wine.

"Oh he most likely was playing with you, dropping hints at what he was," Doris signed softly and looked into her filled glass, "Vegeta always did view life as a game," the dark haired woman looked up at Bulma giving her a sad smile.

"Speaking of Vegeta and his father, I am not quite sure where you fit in. Many people here seem to work for Vegeta and you are the only vampire female that I have seen around here that gets… well the royal treatment." Bulma stated bluntly.

Doris then took a large gulp of her wine and set down her glass, placing her well manicured hands over her crossed legs. The woman looked lovely as ever. Her dress was very tasteful even though it did come up to her mid thigh. The sleeves were cut off at her shoulders, but it showed absolutely no cleavage. Doris was a stunning mid-aged woman. Her red lips pursed and her black eyes lifted to meet Bulma's beautiful ocean blue ones.

"Well, I have known King Vegeta before he was in control of the undead. You see each one of us were humans at one point. King Vegeta was no different then you. He was a successful business man long ago," Doris smiled as she spoke about the man, "He was always wonderful with people, he got involved with the wrong people and wanted this dark gift," Doris explained to Bulma.

Bulma placed her fork down and gave her attention completely to the woman as she spoke about the King of darkness, so to speak.

"I knew him at the time. He wanted to show me what it was like to be a part of this wonderful world, but I was very leery because the men he was involved with were bad and it had a bad affect on Vegeta," She addressed him casually, "He rose higher in the ranks of this…group of people and even became clan leader." Doris said calmly, the look of distaste was on her face and she was clearly not enjoying the memory that was obviously quite painful.

"I am sorry Doris, I didn't mean to bring up something you didn't wish to speak about," Bulma looked upon the woman showing her sympathy.

"Oh nonsense," she woman waved her hand at Bulma and continued, "He then approached me, wanting me to join him and be as he was, but to tell you the truth. I was just happy being human," Doris admitted, smiling happily at the other woman, "I loved the sound of the birds chirping, the beautiful sun rises and sets and even its warmth. I refused to give that up, but Vegeta was selfish and took me as his woman," Doris cupped her hands together and swallowed hard. Bulma could tell it was getting harder for her.

"The man made me what you are so afraid to be, a blood slave. He told me it was punishment for disobeying him and his request. Vegeta used to be a loving man, but becoming what he is now and that brought out the worst in him," Doris sniffed and looked down at her lap, "That was when it happened," Doris looked up at Bulma, her dark eyes glistening with blood red tears.

"What? I am sorry what happened? He made you a vampire?" Bulma asked a bit more excited to hear the rest of her story.

The dark haired woman shook her head, "No sweetie, I found out I was pregnant," Doris dabbed her eyes with a Kleenex, "I was having his child and people were stunned, because this was the first pregnancy caused by a male vampire," Doris shrugged.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Wait…you're?" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yes girl, I am Prince Vegeta's mother," Doris smiled and bit her lower lip trying to stifle a giggle from escaping.

"But I thought he was a human at one point," Bulma said a bit confused.

"Well, he was born more human than anything, and the older he got the more his vampire tendencies grew and the more the human side of him faded," Doris explained to the confused woman sitting before her.

"But, how did you become this way?" Bulma chewed her lower lip.

"Well, the pregnancy was hard enough for me, I nearly went mad with blood lust because the child growing within me, not to mention it caused vampire instincts to emerge in me even though I was a human," Doris shook her head as she relived the memory, "I drank human blood to give him the right nutrients. Of course the blood was provided to me, since I didn't have the fangs." Doris chuckled seeing Bulma give her a disgusted look, "The changes it created in my body nearly killed me. By the time I did give birth I about almost died on the birthing table, without my permission Vegeta changed me after I had birthed him a healthy son."

Bulma looked at Doris with astonishment; she couldn't believe the words coming from the woman's mouth. A human pregnant with a vampire child just didn't seem possible.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to be quiet," Bulma blinked, "I am just amazed."

"Well, Vegeta grew up a normal human boy. He was able to play outside while the human servants had their eyes on him. The sun didn't seem to have an effect on him until later," Doris explained, "When he turned twenty-five, he had full blown vampire tendencies and food was no longer an option. It slowly started to have negative effects on him, causing him to throw it up. Not to mention his terrible bloodlust," Doris explained, "He had his father going crazy trying to keep him hidden until he was able to control himself. By the time all this was hitting him, he was no long my sweet, loving little boy anymore. He was a monster just like the rest of us," Doris looked down, saddened by her son's situation.

"I know you wanted the best for your son, but he ultimately chose to be this way, and I am sorry to say this but the apples don't fall to far from the tree," Bulma looked up at the woman, afraid she was going to offend her.

"Yes, I am sure this environment wasn't the best for him to grow up in, but it is what it is," Doris spoke neutrally, knowing full well she couldn't change the past. No matter what anyone thought of her son, he was still her son.

"Yes, I am just very shocked that you are his mother, he definitely took after his father, they look identical," Bulma lightened the mood by talking about her son in a positive way.

Doris chuckled softly and she nodded lifting her glass and gulping down the rest of her wine.

"So, now you know this information about me, and this is why I have these accommodation," Doris shrugged and a sad look overtook her features, which was obvious to Bulma.

"So, I take it you and King Vegeta…still a …" the heiress was cut off as the petite woman interjected.

"No… heavens no," She made a funny noise and stood up and walked over to the mini bar to pour herself another glass of wine. Doris took another large drink.

"Oh…," Bulma looked down and signed softly taking a drink of her own wine.

"We decided it was best to just exist on our own, he couldn't seem to be with one woman for the rest of his life, and I felt it unfair for him to think I would put up with it," Doris paced the floor.

Bulma honestly felt sorry for the woman because she had to put up with all this for so long. To be known as the woman that birthed the Prince, but have no title and just exist in a home with a man that didn't seem to care for her. She knew she would never allow that to happen to her. That is why she cut it with Yamcha. There was no way she was going to be second best when it came to the man she loved. She let the woman finish her small little rant and Doris then allowed her to rest for the night.

oOo

The next week went by quite quickly. She also had no problems avoiding the Prince because he made sure not to come around her. She was sure that he was trying his best to avoid her as well because there were a few times she would enter a room and he would glare in her direction and exit quickly. She knew she should be grateful for that, but a part of her was quite hurt by the look he gave her each time.

As for the weapons, everything was completed as planned by the end of that week. The silver bullets were successful after the minor change in material of the casing, and after testing them Bulma had the bullets produced in mass quantities. The computer systems had all the codes for the machines so that if they needed more bullets or explosives all the King needed to do was access his computer system, which he had the files for it all. Of course King Vegeta made sure he knew how to access everything and get his hands on any materials he deemed important for his little war. It seemed that he also obtained more workers to keep track of his own personal inventory. He said that as soon as this war was started there was no going back because the Lycan's were just as determined as he was.

After everything was produced it was carefully packaged and sealed and placed in individual cases, marked with the names of the each clan. The message got to the clan leaders that the weapons were complete and a meeting was set for each leader to come and obtain the weapons and ammo so they could begin planning for the first attacks on the Lycan dens.

oOo

Bulma, Peter, Steven, and Charlotte were present when each leader came to inspect their handy work with the weapons and ammo. They were all pleased even Julian who couldn't take his eyes from Bulma or wipe that obnoxious grin off his face. He was a smug bastard and she didn't like him one bit. The man was a complete jerk and he knew he got a reaction out of her. The moment he walked into the room, Bulma bristled. Julian made sure to come up to Bulma and express his unwanted gratitude.

"I must thank-you for completing this task. I could never express enough how much it has pleased me, I hope we will meet again sometime soon, Bulma Briefs," He grinned at her and snatched her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss before leaving with his men.

Bulma shuddered and rolled her eyes looking away, trying to hide her look of disgust. She really hated that man with every fiber of her being. There was no way she would ever want to meet that man again in her life, he made her skin crawl.

King Vegeta motioned for the four scientists to follow him to his office. The asshole Nappa followed in the back of the group, making sure they were all following. Bulma glanced over her shoulder raising a brow in his direction. Something didn't feel right that was for sure. The King quietly sat at his desk. Bulma was the first to enter after the King.

Doris glanced up from a small chair near the fireplace in the office, giving the group a look of confusion. Bulma got the hint she had no idea they were all coming in. She sat quietly and said nothing to Bulma. Prince Vegeta stood in the corner, his dark eyes were on the blue haired woman the moment she entered the office and a scowl formed on his lip before he looked away from her. King Vegeta settled his forearms on the desk and his eyes scanned over the four of them. Nappa nudged them into a straight line before the King's desk. Peter was shaking next to her. She could almost feel the fear radiating from his body. King Vegeta smiled slightly and motioned for Bulma to come closer. She was holding the prized folder that housed information on the weapons in which would annihilate the Lycans. He opened his hand and Bulma placed the folder into it reluctantly. King Vegeta's smile darkened as he opened it, checking the files quickly before nodding to Nappa and the other two vampires behind Peter, Steve, and Charlotte, which Bulma hadn't noticed before.

At that moment Bulma glanced over at Nappa, who had a cruel smirk on his lips and was looking in her direction. All three of the men lunged at the three scientists, sinking their teeth into their necks. Their pleas and screams were quickly replaced with gurgles as their throats were ripped from their necks. Bulma screamed and backed against one of the walls. Her hands immediately shot to her throat, protecting it from anyone who tried to lunge at her. Her eyes scanned the room. She saw the look on Doris' face as she sat there shocked at what she just witnessed.

"I know you have out down yourself and have done everything I have asked, Bulma," King Vegeta opened a drawer and placed his documents inside, shutting it and locking the drawer quickly, "But I am afraid that your assistance is no longer required. I have a group of men that are going to be assisting me with my quantities as well as making sure those machines produce more; I guess you can say… I am letting you go," King Vegeta placed a hand on his chest and he chuckled. He quickly snapped his fingers and Nappa stalked over to her grabbed her by her arm.

"Please! Don't do this…" Bulma sobbed softly.

She knew she should have tried to escape long ago, or used those stupid machines against these beasts. Bulma's tear filled eyes noticed the hungers that lie in Nappa's blood red eyes. His lips were covered in Peter's blood and it was dripping down his chin.

"Father…" Prince Vegeta finally interjected.

Nappa paused and glanced in Vegeta's direct. King Vegeta glanced over at his son and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it boy…speak!" the older man said a bit agitated.

"I want her as my own, she will serve me as a blood slave," Prince Vegeta walked around Nappa, his face was calm and tense as he stopped before his father's desk looking him in the eye. "I mean just think, she is a brilliant woman, it would be a waste to kill her," he added.

"You want her as a blood slave? Are you daft?" King Vegeta chuckled softly, "No…you cannot have this little woman as a slave, you will not have such a weakness…," he shook his head and frowned deeply at his son.

Prince Vegeta growled loudly, "You dare to call me weak," His eyes were blood red and flashing angrily at his father.

"Oh don't think I haven't heard about your strange attachment to this girl, you stick up for the girl as a prized possession," King Vegeta defended his accusation, "Doris has told me what has been happening between you two."

"I only was protecting the woman from your own men, who have tried to kill her on different occasions. Without the woman, you would have nothing, remember that father," Vegeta barred his fangs at his father, "As for a weakness for such a pathetic excuse for a human, I think not. I only wish to teach her a lesson for all the trouble she caused me before I brought her here and for rejecting me before," he admitted to his father.

Bulma glanced over at Doris seeing her eyes lowered to the ground. She felt so betrayed. She thought she could trust this woman. Well, she now knew she couldn't trust a damn person here and she would never look at Doris the same again. Bulma shrugged out of Nappa's grasped. She felt like she was pushed into a corner. She wanted to live. Bulma looked down as tears of anger streamed down her cheeks. She tried her hardest to hide them.

King Vegeta shot his son a questionable look, "I don't trust you, Vegeta," he stated bluntly.

"What do I have to do to prove to you I intend to use her for my own selfish pleasure, and she isn't a weakness?" The prince asked his father. His eyes faded back to black as he glanced in Bulma's direction.

"Feed from her, show me you don't intend to baby her…I wish to see this first hand," King Vegeta chuckled knowing how his son was quite a violent killer when it came to the hunt of blood.

"So be it," Vegeta stalked over to Bulma and grabbed her arm pulling her tightly against his body. His eyes looked deeply into hers allow her to see them change to blood red once again. Bulma shook her head, fearing the pain. Bulma pressed against his chest trying to squirm away from him. Vegeta's mouth opened and those long fangs started to unsheathe themselves. He looked down at the pulsing jugular on her neck. His eyes lifted to his father's a brief moment before growling in an animalistic manner and roughly grabbing her hair, pulling her head to the side, and exposing her neck. His mouth descended to her neck sinking the entire length of his fangs painfully into Bulma's neck. Bulma cried out loudly and sobbed as she felt the strong pulls of his mouth as he drank her blood.

Vegeta's eyes darkened as the blood lust grew deep within him. He moaned against his neck as his mouth filled with her life giving blood. Her blood was like a drug to him. From the very first time he tasted it, he knew he would have to have her as his own, and now he would be able to keep her for himself only. Vegeta pulled away just as quickly as he latched on and breathed heavily, and closing his eyes trying to calm his body, which felt more alive than ever. Her deep red blood coated his fangs, lips, and even dribbled down his chin.

Bulma felt light headed as she was cradled in his arms. Blood was seeping from her neck wound. Doris rushed to Vegeta's side and she took her in her arms walking Bulma to the chair and sitting her there. She grabbed a cloth and placed it over puncture wounds.

"Satisfied?" Prince Vegeta asked holding open his arm and smiled darkly at his old man.

"You may have your little human, but don't let her get between your duties as my son," King Vegeta warned.

"Have her moved to my rooms, Doris," He spoke softly and licked his bloody lips.

Vegeta looked over at Doris. She waved him off and smiled at her son. He knew his mother would take care of her. Prince Vegeta glared back at his father and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Bulma still felt like her heart was about to jump from her chest. She felt Doris lift her and walk her out of the room.

oOo

Doris helped the woozy woman to Vegeta's quarters. She had seen his room before and the size was quite large, but she didn't realize there was an extra door that connected the two rooms. She let Bulma sit back in a chair. She grabbed Bulma's hand and smiled, "I can help you close that wound, but I have to use my saliva, if you don't mind?" Doris spoke to her calmly as she kneeled before Bulma.

The heiress watched the woman a moment, anger in her eyes, "Why?"

"Bulma, I never thought King Vegeta intended to kill you, if I thought that I would have done something to help you," Doris placed her face in her hands, "Please, I beg you to forgive me."

"How do I know you aren't lying now and you aren't going to run and tell the King everything I say to you?" Bulma asked harshly reaching up to touch the wound and winced.

"I know there is nothing I can say to make you feel better, but I really wish that in the future you can again trust me, because I will not allow anything to happen to you," She promised the blue haired woman sitting before her.

Bulma turned her head to the side giving Doris the silent OK to fix her open wound. Doris leaned in and brushed her tongue over the opening. Her vampire saliva instantly closed the wound.

"You will feel a little woozy for a while, but I will have juice and a light snack brought up for you. You will feel as good as new soon," Doris smiled softly, and stood up slowly.

"Will he always feed from me and make me feel like dying?" Bulma placed an arm over her face.

"Well my dear, blood slaves are meant for feeding…and other things," Doris bit her lower lip and looked down, shrugging slightly.

"I figured as much," she spoke sadly.

"It will get better, especially since he will quickly figure how much blood he can take from your body without making you feel like this," Doris reassured her.

Doris' attention strayed to the door as it clicked closed, she smiled seeing her son. Vegeta came in with something to drink and a snack. Doris looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She chuckled softly and placed a hand on Bulma's, "I will see you soon, love."

Doris quickly left allowing them some time alone. Vegeta looked the woman over quickly seeing her arm was covering her face. He set the plate and glass on the end table next to her chair.

"I brought you something to make you feel better, woman," He spoke in a soft tone, "I am sorry I had to do that…but it was necessary."

Bulma's arm dropped from her face and she glared up at him, "Necessary?" she shouted, "You tore my neck…and made me almost pass out from blood loss," Bulma growled angrily and grabbed for her juice drinking the whole glass.

"Don't be so dramatic woman, you didn't lose too much blood," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just so we are clear, I am not going to be your little pleasure slave, buddy," the blue haired woman pointed a finger at him.

"Well, you have no say in the matter, because you are my blood slave, which means you are required to serve me with you blood as well as your body if wish to use it." Vegeta's dark eyes slid over her curvy form.

Bulma looked up at him and frowned, "If you take me against my will, that is rape…don't tell me you are rapist and get pleasure in taking a woman against her will," her lips closed tightly together.

"You are mine and as property I am allowed to do with you as I please, but I like my women willing," his eyes made contact with hers, "But if you are not willing I can find women who would willingly bed me if I feel the urge," the prince hid a smirk as he saw her eyes darken with jealousy.

"Fine…I don't care who you bed," Bulma took a few of the crackers and ate them, pretending to ignore his presence.

"Off with your clothing…now…and get into bed, I wish to rest now." Vegeta pulled his shirt up and over his head.

He unbuttoned his dress pants and slipped them off. Bulma's eye grew wide seeing him undress before her. She couldn't help but notice how well built this man was. His body was chiseled to perfection. Bulma tilted her head to the side, not being able to help but notice is amazingly shaped ass.

Vegeta turned to face her, "I will not ask you again, woman."

Bulma blushed deeply as she stood up slowly. She looked down at her work clothing. She gripped the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head, exposing her flat belly and well shaped breasts to Vegeta's roaming eyes.

Vegeta pointed to her pants. She quickly unbuttoned the pants, allowing them to slip down her shapely thighs. Bulma was glad she wore her favorite lacey, light blue panties and bra. The heiress quickly placed her arms over her breasts. Vegeta walked over to her slowly with a smirk on his lips. He loved seeing her reaction as his eyes roamed her exposed body. His hand reached up and brushed the swell of her breast as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her collarbone.

Bulma sighed softly and her eyes fluttered closed. Vegeta grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her chest, "No hiding from me, woman," he growled deeply and nipped at her breast threw the fabric. Bulma shuddered feeling her nipples turn to hard peak under the garment.

Vegeta grabbed her arm carefully and led her to his large bed. He pulled back the sheets, helping her under.

The blue haired beauty looked up at him nervously. In the blink of an eye he was gone and on the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed her arm and yanked her under his body. His dark eyes traveled the length of womanly figure. His body responded instantly as he felt her soft flesh pressed against his. He leaned in and pressed the length of his hardness against her thigh. Bulma let out a small gasp. She felt her breathing increase dramatically. Pressing her small hands to his bare chest, she tried to scoot her body away from his. She felt like this was all too fast for her. She barely knew the man and he was already taking full advantage of her. Vegeta's hand traveled down the length of her body, causing her to tremble.

"I have been wanting this for a long time, woman. I have yearned for it," His voice dripped with desire for her as he spoke softly into her ear, nipping playfully at her earlobe.

She felt heat pool between her thighs as his breath traveled the length of her neck to her ear. This man was too much, she wanted him, gods did she want him, but was it right?

His hand finally made it to its destination. He cupped her core, rubbing his thumb over the front of her panties. Bulma cried out, bucking her hips up against his hand.

"Please…" She whimpered, "I wish you to stop this," Bulma pleaded.

"Do you really wish me to stop, woman?" the prince asked, lifting his beautifully dark eyes to meet hers. Vegeta then pulled her panties to the side, sliding his fingers through her wet folds. He smirked feeling that her core was already wet for him.

Vegeta buried his face in her neck, kissing up to her jaw line, "Tell me what you want, woman." He breathed.

A knock came to the door and Vegeta growled angrily against her neck. He ignored the knock working his fingers between her parted thighs. Bulma didn't even hear the knock. She was panting and clutching at the sheets. The knock came again, "Prince Vegeta, your presence requested by King Vegeta," the man called on the opposite side of the door.

"Fuck!" Vegeta cursed loudly, which caused Bulma to jump. He forced his body from hers. She lay there panting heavily, running a hand through her hair.

Vegeta stood up angrily and threw on his clothing, "I will be back for you, woman," He reached out and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her closing and kissing her hungrily.

Bulma's face was flushed. She let her body drop back against the bed after he left. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The man she said she wouldn't allow have her was so close to getting what he wanted, and she would have gladly handed it over on a silver platter.

God she wanted him…and she would have him.

oOo

Well, that was the end of chapter 8. I really hope that you all like this chapter. I know chapter 7 was very hard for my write, personally. I just wasn't feeling it. This one was a lot easier. Please review. I really enjoy what you have to say. It really makes me happy and keeps me motivated.

More to come,

Mallie-3


	9. Amulet

Chapter 9

Amulet

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I only write because it makes me happy.

oOo

Rats scurried along the pipes leading down to the sewer tunnels. The air was foul and environment was damp. It wasn't the cleanest place, but it was the safe haven away unwanted listeners. The room was illuminated by a single light that hung loosely over the round table, which caused large amounts of shadows throughout the room. The most important men to the Lycan leader were seated quietly waiting instruction. The leader slowly lifted his arms to the table, setting them down. His dark brown eyes scanned to each man that was seated before him. He looked down at his hands. The dark featured man was covered from head to toe in small scars, but his face was adorned with a cross shaped scar on his cheek. He was a handsome man, but the years of fighting had taken its toll on his once young skin. Finally the silence was broken.

"We have some information about those blood suckers," Bardock sneered as he spoke about his enemies.

Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, Bardock signed softly.

"Well? What is it," one of the men asked impatiently. Turles quickly rewarded the youngling with a slap across the back of the head.

"They have been planning an attack on the main den," Bardock spoke softly, "They have produced some sort of weapon. I am not sure what this weapon is yet, but we need to tread lightly when dealing with these vampires because they have been planning for a while." The scarred man scratched the side of his nose and cleared his throat.

"Have you heard from their traitor?" the dark figure asked from the shadows. He moved away from the wall and made himself visible. The intimidating man was large with unruly spiked black hair.

"Yes Brolli, he actually was the one that spoke to me about this unknown weapon. It seems Radditz isn't the only one of those fools that wants to see King Vegeta dead," Bardock chuckled softly.

Brolli growled showing his white canines, "Well then, why don't we know more about this weapon?" the man's massive body trembled with anger.

"It doesn't seem that this particular person wants to give up important information without getting something in return. I think he wants to make a deal, meaning we leave them alone if he gives us King Vegeta," Bardock explained to the giant man in the shadows.

Brolli's eyes narrowed some as Bardock explained why they didn't let them have the information on the weapon. He snorted and moved back to his dark corner, watching the men around the table carefully. Brolli was a strong fighter for the Lycan's. Bardock had won many battles against the vampires because they had the best leaders that used the best strategy. The other man he could always rely on was Turles. The man was quick and left no vampire standing in battle.

"They have a woman with them, Bulma Breifs," Bardock stood slowly and looked to his son who was sitting next to him, "She was taken captive and used to build this weapon, if we can get our hands on the woman maybe we have a chance to figure it out and perhaps get our hands on this weapon. Also I have another trick up my sleeve, but for the Prince, I have planned a meeting with this other clan traitor tonight to get it started," Bardock chuckled and patted the box in his pocket.

Goku looked down at the table and frowned deeply. Bulma was a good friend of his girlfriend, Chichi. No wonder Chichi had been so upset that her friend had not been returning her phone calls. This explained it. Chichi was told by Bulma's parents that she was fine and she was just busy. It all made sense why Chi didn't get a phone call. She had not even gotten much information about Bulma's whereabouts from her parents because they didn't have a clue what was going on with their daughter. The Briefs had always been such lenient parents. The mother was known to have her head was in the clouds majority of the time and her father had his nose in the books.

"Father, nothing will happen to the Scientist, right?" He inquired knowing full well his father hated those who helped Vampires.

"Nothing will happen to the woman as long as she didn't willingly help those creatures," Goku's father answered truthfully.

Goku's eyes darkened somewhat as he gave his father a sharp nod and stood exiting the room. He had to let Chichi know what happened to her friend. He knew it would make her upset, but ultimately she would be glad he was getting her friend to safety.

Everyone looked to Bardock a bit shocked at his son's bold exit, especially to a pack leader. Bardock frowned some seeing his son depart without another word. He knew his son was just a young pup, but he wanted his son to act like a pack leader's son, which the role demanded respect. After the door closed, his dark eyes scanned to his fellow pack mates, his eyes flashed gold as he allowed his inner beast to come to the surface momentarily.

"We will attack Vegeta's manor unexpectedly and take the scientist. We will be merciless, we will shed blood, and we will fight for our pack. Be ready tomorrow at sunset…we attack then," Bardock grinned as his men roared in unison.

oOo

Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open as she stretched her back, rolling to her belly. She yawned and ran her hands through her unruly hair. She had to force her eyes open because of how tired she was. The scientist's body was still achy and weak from the other night when Vegeta had…

Bulma shot up and looked around. Her blue eyes slowly made their way down her body; she was still wearing her bra and panties. The memories started to flash before her eyes of the night prior with Vegeta before he was required elsewhere. Bulma took in a soft breath. She couldn't believe she was so stupid. She had given herself so quickly to that asshole, not to mention vampire. Of course like he said, she had absolutely no choice in the matter, but she still felt so sick to her stomach to think of what could have happened if he wasn't summand by his father. Her thoughts drifted back to the feeling of his strong body on top of hers, and the way he was so rough with her and just took what he wanted. Honestly Bulma loved every moment of it. She let an annoyed growl escape her lips as her hands gripped at her hair and she stomped into the bathroom. What was wrong with her?

She should not be thinking of this man in that way. She remembered what Doris has spoken to her about before. He liked shiny new toys. He was a spoiled prince that was used to getting everything he wanted. Bulma couldn't help be wonder what made him want to protect her from his father. If she was just like any other disposable human, it wouldn't have any difference to see her dead and gone. Bulma quickly got ready and cleaned herself up. She threw her hair up and walked back to Prince Vegeta sitting room. She paced the floor and looked over the items in his room. Finally she decided she was going to check the door.

She walked over to the doorknob and gripped the handle. Her hand slowly pushed it down feeling there was no catch and the handle kept turning. The door opened and Bulma looked outside a bit shocked that she was no longer treated like a prisoner. Slipping out over her room and closing the door behind her, Bulma pressed her back against the door and looked down the hallway. It was risky to walk by herself she knew that, but she had been cooped up in either a lab, or her own room. She deserved to be able to stretch her legs after what she did for these blood suckers.

She passed a few housekeepers along the way; they all offered to get her something and to even help her find the place she was looking for. It was truly interesting that they had humans working for them. The Vampires treated them cruelly because they knew they were feared. She wondered how long she would even be permitted to stay here before Vegeta tired of her. Her eyes scanned the main entrance, taking note of the security near the front door. Of course it has a key pad. If only she knew the code, then she could plan her escape. Where would she go? What would she do? She wasn't sure, but she knew it involved one of her guns and those UV bullets.

Bulma started to move down the staircase making sure to touch everything on the way down. She got to the end of the staircase and glanced over at the security, whose eyes were on her constantly. She tightened her lips together and raised her eyebrows flashing them an innocent smile before walking away quickly. She ended up in the green room. Plants really? She was so confused. Vampires did not seem the type to keep living plants in their homes. Considering they were the definition of death. Plants always symbolized life and growth to her. She reached out and let her fingers run over the bright green leaf.

"Having fun in here, blood slut?" the soft voice dripped with hatred.

Leaning against the inside of the door frame, Nora's light brown eyes flashed in Bulma's direction. A smirk was on her blood red lips. She was toying with her wavy locks of hair that cascaded over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I heard from King Vegeta that his son took you as a blood slave," Nora looked Bulma over, a look of distaste on her face.

The blue haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, "It's not like I had a choice…" Bulma was rudely interrupted by an obnoxious laugh.

"Well, don't get used to being a blood slut because Vegeta bores of his pets quickly," Nora's light brown eyes flashed with amusement.

"Yes, I trust you seeing Vegeta wants nothing to do with you anymore," Bulma snapped letting her anger get the best of her.

Nora's mouth twitched and her eyes widened with surprise. A soft growl erupted from her throat, and in a split second was standing before Bulma, nose to nose.

"You better watch your tongue before I rip it out of that pretty little head of yours," Nora hissed.

Bulma flinched and clenched her fists at her side, "Why do you even bother with him, you and I both know he cares nothing for the people he is involved with, why waste your time and anger on me?" Bulma asked the woman, her eyes narrowed as she studied the woman's expression.

"Before you showed up he would always search me out," Nora admitted, "But what I have found to be a bit odd is that he has come to me in need a couple times since you have been here, I guess you aren't pleasing enough for him," Nora chuckled and looked Bulma up and down.

Bulma's nose flared as her anger started to rise once again, "I have never been with Vegeta, thank you very much," she took a step away from the woman.

"Nora!" a sweet voice called. The sound of heel clicks came closer to the doorway. Both women turned their attention to the open door. Rosalie came to a sliding stop in the door way and posed giving them a soft smile, "There you are!" Rose giggled happily.

Nora growled softly and walked in Rosalie's direction, "Yes I am coming, I'll meet you in the room," Nora paused momentarily flipping her hair over her shoulder to look at Bulma, "See you later, blood slut," She wiggled her fingers playfully.

"Good-bye, used goods," Bulma wiggled her fingers back.

The woman just snarled and stomped out shoving Rosalie on the way out. The black haired woman blinked a bit confused and glanced in Bulma's direction.

"Oh no, I am sorry about Nora, she is a bit of a handful at times," she said placing a hand over her mouth hiding her smile, "She never did like to share Vegeta with any woman, which doesn't make sense because Vegeta never even considered them an item," Rose shrugged and approached Bulma holding out both her hands for her to take.

Bulma reluctantly allowed the woman to grasp her hands. The blue haired woman looked around a bit confused. Rosalie never really talked or even paid much attention to Bulma. She was shocked at the sudden change.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I do hope you and I could be friends," Rosalie looked up at her offering her a genuine smile, "Oh, I heard that dress fit wonderfully I knew it would look stunning on you," Rosalie bounced in excitement.

"Oh yes, thank you very much for allowing me to borrow it, I hope they gave it back," Bulma finally smiled at the woman.

"Oh yes, they brought it back, and don't you worry about it. Anytime you need something just ask me," Rose tightened her grasp on Bulma's hands.

The heiress smiled at her and nodded, but it faded into a look of concern, "I do have to ask why you are so nice to me?"

"Oh well why wouldn't I be? You have been through a lot here and you have done a lot for the clans," Rosalie released Bulma's hands.

"Yes, I don't know…I mean you, Nora …" Bulma stopped talking as she saw the black haired beauty chuckle and shake her head.

"Oh my dear, I may have been with Vegeta a few times, but it was all fun and games, plus I knew he would never care for me. Nora just allowed herself to get to wrapped up," she said bluntly, "Nora is a selfish bitch, heartless even, but don't let her bother you," Rosalie winked playfully, "I hope to see you soon, Bulma, but for now I have to help that wench," she giggled and walked happily from the room.

Astonished and a bit confused Bulma stood there staring at the door way a moment. This woman wanted to be friends with her and that Nora woman wanted to cut her tongue out. They were like night and day. The heiress took in a deep breath as she walked back to the room.

oOo

She walked slowly back to her room. There was absolutely nothing to do in this manor, she really hoped that she would be allowed to at least see the sun, or go on walks. How could someone honestly stay in complete darkness without feeling the need to make a noose and hang themselves? She griped the door handle and bumped the door open with her rounded hip. The woman slipped into the dark room, flipped on the light, and closed the door. Bulma leaned against the door. Her blue eyes widened in surprised when she noticed Vegeta. He was sitting on the bed. He had a red dress shirt on, black tie, and black pin stripe pants. His elbows rested on his knees, and he did not look up at her.

Instantly she felt her cheeks heat as she was reminded with what had occurred the night before. She swallowed hard and felt her heart pound in her chest along with butterflies in her stomach. Vegeta shifted his gaze to meet hers, his dark eyes roamed over Bulma's figure.

"I see you figured out that your door wasn't locked," Vegeta dropped his hands to his knees, gripping them tightly.

"Oh, yes I wanted to stretch my legs. I have been cooped in a room majority of the time," Bulma took a few steps into the room. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her because he came back to his rooms and her absent. She barely knew this man, so reading him would be impossible at this point.

Vegeta grunted and pulled his dress shirt from his pants and loosened his tie. He ran a hand over his spiked hair. He completely ignored her presence now. He showed absolutely no emotion on his face and avoided eye contact with her.

Bulma looked at him with confusion. Why did she constantly get the feeling he was displeased by her? She constantly felt like she offended him. He ran hot and cold with her. To be completely honest he was screwing with her mind. Was this the game Doris spoke of? Was he trying to drive her mad with these passionate moments and then withdraw completely?

Bulma quickly walked to his bed, but was stopped as Vegeta made a small gesture for her to pause in her tracks. She paused momentarily and looked up at him.

"You will sleep in the room connected to mine, take your things in there," Vegeta said coldly.

He stripped of his shirt baring his toned chest with confidence; his black eyes met hers with no emotional connection. Bulma swallowed hard and nodded. Vegeta tossed his shirt to the floor and walked to his bathroom leaving her alone in the room. The heiress blinked a few times before quickly grabbed her bags and walking through the door and kicked it shut. Bulma dropped her bags at her feet and slid to the ground using the door for support. She took in a deep breath. This was too much; she shouldn't let that asshole get the better of her. She should be glad that she was in her own room. Then she wouldn't have to deal with him and his advances. It's not like she cared, right?

oOo

Vegeta stood in the bathroom, his hands gripping the marble countertop. His eyes burned red with need of blood, her blood. He hated being around her. Her very scent drove him wild. He was so thankful that the night before he was called away from his bed because he would have taken her, and made her his completely.

No woman ever excited him the way this feisty woman did. Her beautiful eyes, the smell of her skin, the way she moaned when he…

Vegeta growled and gripped the marble counter top harder, cracking it causing it to crumble at his feet. He was growing weak and he knew it was that blue haired wench. Why didn't he just let his father kill her? He could be going on with his life just like he had done numerous times before. There had been plenty of women in his past, some killed by his hand, some forgotten about, but never did they cause this reaction. Maybe he would just fuck the girl like a true blood slave. He could get her out of his system and give her to someone else or even kill her. Yes, that is what he would do; this woman would not control his emotions. He would not allow this pathetic human weakness go any farther.

oOo

Bardock and Brolli arrived at Satan City Park. The men silently made their way through the darkness. The bright lamps that lit the parking lot would only draw more attention to them. The parking lot was empty except for their car, which was closest to the darkness. They informed Radditz to bring this other traitor of the blood suckers to their meeting because they had a gift for the Prince. This was only the beginning of vampire demise. Yes, they wouldn't completely wipe them out, but they wanted to control of what happened in their city. Bardock wanted to show them who was alpha.

A black Mercedes slowly made its way into the parking lot. The car turned off its lights as soon as it pulled in. The sedan parked next to their vehicle. Bardock's eyes narrowed watching them sit motionless in the car before opening the doors and stepping out. Brolli tensed seeing the two bloodsuckers. Bardock could sense this right away. He knew that any wrong move and Brolli would rip their heads clean off their shoulders.

"Good evening gentlemen," Julian said with an evil grin on his lips.

Radditz followed Julian as he casually walked up to the Lycan's offering them a hand. Of course Bardock and Brolli looked at one another and raised an eyebrow. Julian cleared his throat, but wasn't fazed.

"I am glad to see you actually agreed to come," Bardock's face was unreadable.

"Yes, well who could pass up a great opportunity to get back at Prince Vegeta," Julian's nostrils flared, "the man is unbearable just like his old man," Julian sneered, the look on his face was filled with hatred.

Bardock chuckled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside it displayed an amulet, which had the royal vampire seal carved in the silver.

Julian leaned in and gasped, "Where did you get that, which has been missing for centuries?" his eyes lifted to meet the Lycan leader's dark gaze.

"It has been missing because my ancestors stole it from the Vampire King centuries ago. He took it to a witch that enchanted it to work against the vampire king," Bardock explained the absence of the amulet, "Of course he died before he got to use it, so it has been passed down for years."

Julian frowned and grabbed the box reaching to touch it, but was stopped by Bardock.

"If a vampire were to put the enchanted amulet around his neck, it would bring forth the true nature. You vampires are not only driven by your vampire instincts, but your human greed and all the other emotions that go with it, but it is heightened," Bardock explained to Julian, "You put this on Prince Vegeta, he will lose himself and not even his father would talk his way out of it…he would be a dead man, for Prince Vegeta would tear him limp from limp."

Julian's eyes widened as he looked at the amulet he held in his hand, "I thought you wanted King Vegeta for yourself?"

"I want King Vegeta dead, what better ways than to have his own son kill him," Bardock grinned seeing the man's eyes brighten with interest.

"You said that Prince Vegeta would go mad, how would I stop him?" Julian asked.

"That is where you get your revenge, my friend. Why not use this weapon I hear you blood suckers have created," Bardock suggested.

Julian's grin got wider and he nodded, shutting the box and slipping it into his inner jacket pocket, "You are a smart, Lycan I give you that one. I will do this for you, but let's just hope it works properly."

Julian looked over his shoulder to Radditz. The man nodded and as they started to move toward their sedan, "I hope to see you real soon,"

Bardock said nothing watching the two traitors leave.

"Please tell me you do plan to kill those two when it is all said and done," Brolli raised a brow and looked to the Lycan leader.

"Oh of course, it would be stupid not to," Bardock chuckled softly.

oOo

Alright everyone, that is the end of chapter 9. I hope it was an enjoyable read. There is so much going through my mind with this story. The more I write the more ideas I get. I have had a hard time getting this story posted. My poor little puppy just got fixed today. She had been so groggy, and I have to keep her from doing just about everything. No running and jumping. I have had my hands full.

Please review; I really like hearing what you guys think! It really motivates me to get the next chapter done.

Mallie-3


	10. Mine

Chapter 10

Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT, or any of its characters. I make no profit what so ever. This is purely for my own amusement and anyone else who wishes to read ;).

Currently listening to: Hollywood by Michael Buble

To all the people that have been reviewing on both sites I post on, thank-you. I really appreciate your reviews. They really push me to post. I post quickly because I know how it can be. You get a really good book, and you just don't want to stop. Of course since I am posting chapters ever couple days or every day, you have to wait for me. I feel your pain that is why I have been busting my ass for you guys. Also I usually try to respond to my reviewers when I can. Rhea0023, I saw your question. I tried to respond but your PMs are disabled. Bulma's parents don't have a clue. Her father is busy constantly with work, and her mother has her "head in the clouds". They usually let her deal with her life on her own unless she calls them. So, they will not know for a while. XD

For those who are watching the super bowl today I hope you all have a great time! I know I will. I'll drink one for you. Hehe

For those who don't watch the super bowl, it's all good. I understand. I'll still drink one for you. XD

oOo

The Lycan den outside of Satan city was a large underground facility that housed the Lycan warriors. They didn't want to be detected by the outside world. Of course there were many different facilities, or lone Lycan's in the world, but this is where Bardock choose to train his warrior men, along with keeping it safe for the families which dwelled within.

The entry way was far from the main den. It was a large cave just outside of a waterfall. The cave went back about forty feet before the soft ground began to dip and lead into blackness. There were a series of tunnels under the ground, and of course one way lead to the main den. The Lycan's would use their noses to find their way through the tunnels even though it was dark and they could see, but so could their enemies. They didn't want the Vampires to easily find their way right to the main entrance because they themselves were able to see in the dark as well, so scent was applied. Along these walls Bardock had his men make scent trails all the way to the correct entry way so allies could smell their way to the right door. Others would find it quite difficult to make their way in the maze. If the Vampires were stupid enough to travel their way through the tunnels, they would most likely be ambushed by the Lycan's.

Bardock stood before the warriors with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes serious and calculating. The room was a large underground training arena. The men had been told to prepare for their attack on the Vampire King's Manor. They were far from ready. Bardock sneered seeing how quickly some of the fighters needed to change to their beast form in order to overpower the other man. Bardock shook his head and sighed. He knew how weak a Lycan could become after the change took place in battle. The warrior would be weak if he couldn't stay in beast form during the whole battle he would lose many men.

Brolli came up next to the leader, "Bardock, may I suggest we hold this attack off for a couple days, allow me to train them with the proper techniques." His own arms were cross over his bare muscled chest, the mark of the Lycan was adorned on Brolli's right pectoral. The mark looked like a distorted paw birth mark, and each woman and man born with the Lycan blood had it in the same spot.

Bardock let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, tell the men we will hold off. You will train these men and make sure they are good and ready," Bardock turned and stormed out of his training facility kicking the door open on his way out.

Brolli looked over his shoulder and waited for Bardock to be out of range. He lifted his dark eyes to the training floor. The large man's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed golden as he let his arms drop to his sides. Brolli stalked over to the men his face distorted as his eyes flashed gold once again. His fists were clenched at his sides. He allowed the beast to come to the surface just enough to get their attention. His mouth and nose started to shift, his teeth elongated and from his throat, a loud snarl escaped.

That very instant the room went quiet. Those who were in beast form quickly shifted back to their human forms. Everyone collected in straight lines before Brolli. The massive man shuddered controlling his beast form once again. His face was back to normal, as were his teeth. The only thing that still was showing was his golden eyes.

"You all are pathetic. We will not be attacking the vampire manor because you fools would be going to your deaths. We will train properly and we will get you pups ready." He sneered. "Yes I called you pups; you will not call yourself Lycan until you have proved to act like it in battle."

The men before him replied with a 'yes sir,' and awaited details.

oOo

Bulma rolled in the small bed in her new room. Her eyes rolled around under her eyelids, she was dreaming. Her chest was heaving and her legs were rubbing together as she lay flat on her back.

_She could feel breathing on her neck and the soft scrap of his fangs along her jugular. Her back arched for him, allowing her fingers to brush over his strong well shaped arms. Her lips parted and allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. _

Bulma's hands ran down her chest tracing the material of her nightgown. She was breathing heavy as she slept. Her head rolled to the side.

_She felt his hands sliding the straps of her nightgown past her shoulders. Her breasts were exposed and the cool air caused her nipples to peak. Just as they were exposed, she felt a warm mouth close around one of her nipples. His warm tongue circled the swollen flesh, teasing her causing her legs to part allowing him to slip between her thighs. Vegeta's hardened manhood grinded against the fabric covering her core. He wanted her to feel his need for her, his need to be deep within her. _

Bulma's arms were over her head, her legs parted in her sleep. Her nightgown traveled slowly up her legs as she slowly moved her thighs apart. Another moan escaped her lips. Her strap slowly fell from her shoulder. The flimsy material folded over exposing her perfectly peaked nipple.

"_Vegeta…" She moaned against his cheek, as her arms clawed at his back. Her nails left crescents along his bare muscled back. Her soft hands traveled up his back and entangled deep in his flame styled hair. His mouth hungrily kissed hers, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. His rough hands trailed softly from her rounded bottom, along her soft thigh to the knees prying them from his hips and pushed them apart. He looked between her thighs at her covered core. Bulma reached back and gripped the top of the mattress. Her blue eyes flared with passion as she watched him. His dark eyes filled with desire, and his handsome face was concentrated. _

Bulma moaned _his_ name in her sleep. She got the attention of the dark figure sitting in her room watching her. The figure stepped closer, even more interested because she spoke a name. Her body was arching and pushing up against an invisible being that she was most likely dreaming about, but he got his answer as to who it was. Vegeta moved closer to the bed, careful not to awaken her. The sight of her exposed breast and the way her body arched as she called his name caused his loins to tighten.

"_Bulma…" he finally whispered to her as his hand traveled to her core, gripping her panties and giving it a rough pull, ripping them clean from her body. She moaned softly and pushed her hips up wanting to feel his hand on her. She was burning up. Vegeta leaned in to press his lips to hers. She gasped against his mouth feeling his fingers invade her swollen core. _

"_Please…" She begged him, "I need you."_

Vegeta looked at her in awe seeing how her body was responding to a simple dream. He reached out and allowed his fingers to hover over her face, brushing some of the blue strands from her closed eyes. His finger tips lights caressed her flushed cheeks, his eyes narrowed. He leaned in placing both of his hands on either side of her head. His face was so close to hers. He took in her scent. He couldn't get enough of it. His lips could feel the warmth radiating from hers. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips to hers softly.

_Vegeta shrugged out of his pants and moved between her thighs. Bulma pulled him closer and arched her hips up, grinding against him. "Now…" she growled. His head was buried in her neck. Bulma's fingers traveled the length of his back. But the stillness was startling. She blinked a few times and pushed up, "Vegeta?"_

_He pulled back, his fangs bared and his eyes were blood red. There was something different about this face this time. The red in his eyes seemed to bleed out into his skin of his cheeks and around his eyes. It made him look even fiercer. Bulma let out a gasp, "What is wrong with your eyes, Vegeta?" she tried to push him off her. _

"_Die human filth," He hissed lunging at her. _

Bulma shrieked loudly in her dream waking herself up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She gripped her chest and huddled near the head board. Her blue tear filled eyes scanned around the room. She was breathing heavy and her heart was pounding in her chest. Pulling up her nightgown top, she pulled the covers close to her body, "It was only a dream, Bulma," she reminded herself. Her eyes noticed the door leading to Vegeta's main rooms was wide open. Not wishing to get out of her bed to shut it, Bulma lay back against the bed with the blankets tightly wrapped around his body. She forced herself to try and fall back asleep.

In the other room just around the corner from the opened door, Vegeta stood with his back against the wall. He had just kissed her and almost got punched in the face by her flailing arms. He could tell something was wrong just as her writhing body turned tense. The scream caused him to flee from the room in a split second. He didn't want her to know he was in her room. He closed his eyes and growled angrily. What was wrong with him?

oOo

A knock came to King Vegeta's office door. He frowned deeply and walked over to the screen seeing who it was on the other side. He opened the door and allowed Doris to enter his room. The woman was pacing the floor and her hands were on her hips. She glared up at him. Her red lips were deeply frowning.

"Doris, what brings you here early in the morning?" King Vegeta chuckled softly and moved to his seat.

"What is wrong with you? Humans have become very disposable to you as of lately," she said with apparent irritation in her tone, "You never used to kill human for sport, or because they were no longer needed. It has gotten out of hand, Vegeta." She pointed out and moved closer to his side.

King Vegeta looked up at Doris, looking into her dark eyes, "What? You are angry because I almost killed the science woman?" he raised a brow and looked her over quickly before looking back at his papers.

"Yes, I happened to be quite fond of the girl," Doris grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes.

The King growled lowly in his throat. He was not happy that she was treating him as a child.

"Doris, you better learn your place," He grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer, his eyes filled with anger.

"I have kept my lips sealed for years, Vegeta," her lower lip trembled, "I have given you a son, who has been taught never to show weakness and was raised to be a killer. I have respected you enough throughout these years to keep my lips tightly closed and not interfere with your plans for him. But I do not wish for him to be this way, and you saw a weakness present itself and you wanted to get rid of it." Doris accused.

"Damnit, Doris! Do you know what they would do to him if they thought a woman had control of him?" He sneered. "They tried to do the same to me when I was with you. I am glad I was able to push you away because you most likely wouldn't be living right now if I hadn't forced myself to keep away from you," King Vegeta admitted to the woman.

Doris looked down at him shocked. She gasped softly and yanked her wrist from his grasp. "I will take that woman from him if it means our son's safety," King Vegeta said calmly.

"You bastard, of course power is all you care about, that is why you pushed me away. Your love for power was greater than your love for me and your own son. Well, let me tell you I have done so much for you, and put up with a lot from you. You just remember that. I was your true follower, friend, and love," Doris turned and quickly exited leaving King Vegeta to think about what she said. His fingers rubbed his temples. She was right, but he would never admit that. His attention was quickly claimed.

King Vegeta saw office phone lit up as it began to ring. The familiar number that popped up made his eyebrow rise. Why is he calling at a time like this?

"Yes?" the King asked the man rudely as he answered, "Your men have found what? Of course…Yes the evening would be fine," He hung up and chuckled. His large hand reached up and clutched his royal amulet. He had the one around his neck made when he was made King. It was an exact replica. The ancient amulet Julian spoke of was missing for centuries. It would finally be back in royal hands.

oOo

Bulma couldn't sleep. She had been waking up early each morning because her body was in the cycle to working bright and early. Of course she no longer was needed in that department, for the assignment was finished. She was still shaken by the dream. She didn't know if she should be more disturbed that she had a dream of being with Vegeta in that way, or by the ending. The look on Vegeta's face was absolutely hungry and not the same. There was something different about him. She had to keep reminding herself that it was just a dream. Yes he was still a dangerous person, no doubt, but the man before her in her dream was not the same. She had all the lights on in her room to put her mind at ease. Her breakfast was brought to her around nine in the morning. She ate it in silence.

Again Bulma's eyes shifted to the door that was wide open and leading to Vegeta's rooms. She had not seen that door open like that before. Not since she grabbed her things and was told to leave the room by none other than the Vampire Prince. She huffed and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. That jerk had been giving her the cold shoulder. He wouldn't even come to see her or use her as she was meant to be used. She didn't mind personally. It wasn't like she wished to be a slave. The only thing she cared about was getting the hell out of this place.

Bulma set her plate aside and slid off the edge of her new bed. She took a step at a time closer and closer to the door that was open. His room was dark and she had not heard him inside. Bulma stepped into the room and looked around seeing there was no one in the room. Bulma turned around and grabbed the handle pulling the door shut. She grabbed her tray that her food was brought in on, and walked to the door. She pushed the door open and walked down the hall way to the main floor. The manor did have a kitchen surprisingly. Their human slaves had to have a kitchen to prepare their food. King Vegeta did allow his human slaves to eat, which was shocking to her.

She saw the double doors at the end of the hall way. Looking down at her tray, Bulma didn't pay attention to the person on the opposite side that was also making their way toward the swinging doors. Just as Bulma made her way to the doors, the man pushed them, smacking the tray causing her to fall on her bottom. The plate came crashing to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. The glass cup had the same fate. Bulma cupped her nose and winced in pain, for the doors slammed the tray against her face.

"Oh dear God, I am so sorry miss, I didn't know someone was coming," he shut himself up seeing her hand come up, which told him to zip it.

Bulma held back tears of pain and looked down at her hand. Her nose was bleeding, lovely. She looked up to meet a pair of crystal blue eyes. She was stunned. She then forgot all about her bloody nose seeing how handsome this blonde haired, blue eyed man was.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Bulma smiled softly in complete awe. She allowed him to help her up. He was tall compared to her. He had to be at least six feet tall.

"But your nose, it's bleeding," the man pulled her into the kitchen. He called for some of the maids to help clean up the mess outside of the kitchen doors. He grabbed a Kleenex and offered it to Bulma.

Bulma took it and dabbed her nose. She looked up at him once again giving him a girly grin.

"I am Matt Mills," he offered his hand. His smile was even stunning and white. Oh gosh he was so cute.

"Oh, I am Bulma, Bulma Briefs," the heiress took his hand and shook it.

"Oh, you're the capsule corp. heiress," he grabbed her hand and helped her, "Here allow me, I seemed to have caused this," he shook his head. Bulma could tell he was so embarrassed. How cute.

"You're not a vampire are you?" she looked up at him, allowing her blue eyes to roam his face.

His face was not that eerie white, even though he was stunningly beautiful. Matt's eyes lifted to meet hers and he smiled once again, "Oh no," he then laughed, "I have been working here since I was younger, my parents help keep the gardens and lawn looking nice," he shrugged.

That was great to know. This man was cute and not a vampire. Bulma grabbed his hand away a moment. She wiggled her nose and smiled, "I think it is better now, thank you very much."

"Oh no problem, I did hit you with a door, so I figured it would only be the gentleman thing to do," Matt chuckled.

Bulma giggled softly and pushed her hair from her face.

"So, I haven't seen you before," Matt admitted looking a bit confused.

"Oh well, I was working for the King on a project. He barely let me out of my rooms. I was only allowed out when I went to the lab," she looked down feeling a bit silly having to explain her situation to this stranger.

"Oh I see are you still helping him in the lab?" Matt asked her curiously.

"Oh, no I am done, now I just help around the house," Bulma lied to him. She didn't want to scare him away. To tell him she was a blood slave of Prince Vegeta would only make him want to avoid her. She knew they were feared among the house slaves, just by the ones she had encountered before. Plus Vegeta didn't even use her properly, so technically she wasn't completely lying.

Matt's blue eyes shined with interest, "Well, it was nice meeting you Bulma; maybe I can bring you up some dinner tonight with some wine? I want to make it up to you, since I gave you a bloody nose." Matt suggested to her. Bulma's blue eyes brightened and she nodded.

"Oh that would be lovely," she looked around, "Paper?" Matt nodded and walked into a room to grab a pen and paper. She wrote down how to get to her room. She quickly folded it and handed the paper to him. "Seven sound good?"

"Yes, that sound great, see you then," Matt smiled handsomely.

Bulma left in a hurry finding her way back to her room. She was left alone constantly, so she knew it would be no problem having a guest in her room.

oOo

It was growing darker, the only glimpse of sunlight in the sky was a soft hue and it was not enough to cause Julian or any other vampire harm. He had to admit this was his favorite time of day because it did make him miss the warmth of the sun. Of course this beautifully dark gift did come with a price, but he wouldn't give it up to see the sun again that much was for sure. His driver came to a stop around the curve. The man opened the door for him and he stepped out.

The clan leader patted the front of his jacket, checking for the small box that kept the enchanted amulet safe inside. He made his way up the staircase to the manor with one of his men. The door immediately opened, for the men on the other side were informed at the gate that they had arrived. Julian grinned softly and stepped inside. He stripped of his jacket, and grabbed the box. He handed the jacket to one of the house slaves before stepping up to greet his King.

"Good evening, my King," he gave a small bow of respect. His eyes shot to the Prince who stood beside him with a cocky grin on his face. "My Prince," he acknowledged him.

"Good evening to you, Julian. I am very glad to see you have arrived safe and sound, and I assume that box you are holding has this amulet that your men located," King Vegeta clapped his hands together. Julian could tell the King wanted to get his hands on this amulet.

"I know we had been looking for it for centuries, my King," Julian explained, "I had been searching for it for some time and came to find out that a small Lycan pack had it in their grasps, of course I sent some of my men to retrieve it." Julian smiled slyly.

"I am shocked you never brought this up to me before, Julian. None the less I am pleased you have brought it back, for it is engraved with the royal seal." King Vegeta took the box, opening it to see how beautiful it was. It was an exact replica of the one King Vegeta wore around his neck.

"I will now place it in a glass case for safe keeping, thank you Julian," King Vegeta closed the box and handed it to the Prince to view.

Prince Vegeta opened the box. His fingers traced the rough pattern on the amulet. Julian frowned some.

"My King, I don't mean to offend, but don't you think one of the royal's should wear it. I have gone through all this trouble to retrieve this item and to have it put away to collect dust doesn't seem appropriate." Julian defended his cause. He was going to get that damn amulet around the little Prince's neck.

King Vegeta paused momentarily and frowned deeply. His eyes shifted to his son who held the amulet, "you are right Julian, my son should wear it," the King smiled to his son.

"You wish me to wear this father?" Prince Vegeta looked down at the amulet once again and pulled it from the box.

"Of course, I had one made for myself some years back. I think that it is only appropriate to give this amulet to my only son." The King had already made up his mind. He wanted his son to have the amulet.

Julian was jumping with joy deep inside. He hadn't had this much fun in years. He couldn't want to see these devastating effects. He couldn't wait to hear how Prince Vegeta went mad and killed the entire household. Oh this would be a good year.

Prince Vegeta took the silver amulet and placed it around his neck. It lay loosely against his tie. It was a nice piece and was a great accent for Vegeta's attire. Julian watched the Prince. It seemed that the amulet most likely took some time on the person wearing it. He most likely wouldn't see the full affects until later. He didn't mind, because he knew at some point he would lose control of himself, and it would be a joyous day.

King Vegeta turned his attention from his son to Julian, "come let us have a drink," the King waved for the men to follow. Prince Vegeta ignored them. He could only stand so much of Julian. He had his fill so he needed to escape. Without a word, Vegeta made his exit, gripping the amulet possessively.

oOo

Bulma had been waiting all day for this handsome man to come to her room. She got dressed up for him to arrive. She put on a touch of make-up and waiting impatiently for the knock on her door. When he did he brought her a wonderful spaghetti dinner with some tasty red wine. They ate casually and talked just as she had figured it would be. He was truly a kind man, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his family.

"So, you have been here since you were younger," Bulma sighed, "What an odd way to live, especially for a child." Bulma pointed out as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Yes, well I was home schooled majority of the time, and when I turned fifteen I stayed here to help my mother." Matt didn't seem too fazed about his situation, which really bothered Bulma.

"Well, I am glad I got to meet someone like you, because I was very lonely here. To be surrounded by vampires constantly. I felt like I was on another planet, you know?" Bulma asked quietly as she took a drink of her wine.

"Yes I know what you mean. I would not wish it on anyone. The vampires are evil, and if I could, I would escape with my parents. I don't want them to live the rest of their life in servitude." Matt's blue eyes flashed angrily as he spoke.

Bulma frowned and nodded, "I hear you, and I think that when I figure out a way to get out of here, I will get you and your family out with me," Bulma offered him a reassuring smile.

"Bulma, I would not want you to get hurt. These Vampires are dangerous." Matt grabbed her hand, rubbing his finger tips over her soft palm.

Bulma's eyes softened a bit. His concern for her was honestly very refreshing. She offered him a soft smile and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Not to worry, I will help you. Please don't fear for me."

Bulma and her guest were startled by a loud crash. The door handle broke through the drywall. Vegeta stood in the doorway that connected her room with his. His fists were clenched and his eyes were blood red.

Bulma tried to speak, but she jumped up instead. He took a few steps into the room, causing Matt to fall off the side of the bed and scramble to the other door. Vegeta's fangs were elongated and he was walking in Matt's direction.

"Vegeta, STOP!" She grabbed his arm yanking him back, but it didn't even faze him.

The vampire Prince hesitated and then pointed to the closed door and spoke clearly, "Get out, now. I wouldn't come back if I were you if you value your life," Vegeta hissed.

Matt nodded his face with filled with fear. His shaky hand gripped the door knob and pulled the door open roughly. He took off down the hall leaving the door wide open. In the blink of an eye he had the door closed, and before Bulma could speak he was standing before her. His mouth relaxed, but his eyes red with anger and something else. They were filled with desire.

"Ve-Vegeta…" she went to explain but was cut off by his loud growl, which caused Bulma to close her eyes tightly and cover her ears.

"Shut up, I don't wish to hear your stupid explanation as to why there was a human male in my rooms. You are lucky I didn't kill him right before your eyes," He threatened.

Bulma's blue eyes snapped open as they were now filled with rage, "You should not be telling me who I can't see here in this house! I have been sitting alone most days without anyone to talk to except for Doris. You haven't even looked at me, and have been giving me the cold shoulder for days now. Look bud, I don't know what you problem is but…" She was cut off as he grabbed her by arm and tossed her on the bed. The plates fell to the ground causing a mess.

"I own you, you are mine! Do you understand me, no one is to spend time with you unless I say, and I will prove to you are mine," Vegeta growled pulling his dress shirt open, popping off all the buttons, causing them to scatter throughout her room. Bulma crawled back on her bed. Her back hit the head board. His muscled body moved closer and that grin on his lips worried her greatly.

"Oh god…" Bulma whispered. What was she going to do?

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"I am not going to hurt you, but when I am done with you, you will know who you truly belong to," Vegeta grinned grabbing her feet pulling her closer.

oOo

Don-don-dooooooooon

Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come! Please review!

Happy…um…Super Bowl? ha

Mallie-3


	11. Claimed

Chapter 11

Claimed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. The only characters I own are the ones that I make up throughout this fiction, or any other fiction I write.

_Currently listening to_: Taking Over Me by: Evanesence

Happy reading and I thank you very much for reviewing. You all make me so very happy. It puts a bright smile on my face. XD

Warning: This chapter contains extreme adult content. If sexual content bothers you, do not read! Remember this is an 'M' rated fiction.

oOo

"_Please don't hurt me," she pleaded._

"_I am not going to hurt you, but when I am done with you, you will know who you truly belong to," Vegeta grinned grabbing her feet pulling her closer._

Bulma clenched her fists and cried out feeling his bruising grip on ankles. She tried to kick out of his grip, but that only made the Prince squeeze tighter. Vegeta lifted one hand and yanked on his tie, loosening it and pulling it up and over his head. He gave it a toss to the side and looked her body over with hungry eyes noticing how nicely she had prepared for the human scum.

"What were you looking for in that pathetic human, wench?" He asked her shifting his blazing eyes to her fear stricken face.

Bulma was panting and had her arms up tightly against her chest. She opened her lips to speak, and tightly closed her eyes. She found it difficult to find her words. This anger had come out of nowhere. She didn't honestly understand why it was so bad. He didn't even seem to show any hint of interest. Until now she didn't know why he didn't just allow her to leave and live her life.

"Answer me!" He shouted, "You dress up like a common whore, what did you expect him to fuck you?" Vegeta growled, baring his teeth at her. The Prince yanked her closer to him causing her legs to part around his hips.

Bulma let out a scream and stuttered quickly, "I-I…He…he offered to make me dinner. He met me when I was bringing my …my plates back to the kitchen," she blinked letting her brilliant blue eyes meet his angry stare.

"I suppose you try and attract each male you meet by dressing like this?" He asked her with a nasty tone.

Bulma's eyes filled with rage hearing the way he spoke to her on top of accusing her of being a whore for having dinner with a man. He was in reach and without thinking Bulma quickly reached up and slapped him across his face. The slap stung her hand, but she hid her discomfort.

"I am …NOT…a whore, Vegeta." Her voice quivered with fear, but she stood her ground.

His eyes widened with anger and in a split second he gripped the bottom of her dress and torn it open, exposing her bra and panties to him.

"No, but you are mine and no other can touch what belongs to me," He hissed angrily. Vegeta grabbed her thighs tightly in his hands and pressed his groin against her covered core, allowing her to feel his hardness. She felt like she was re-living her dream. She felt a rush of heat flow over her body instantly as his hardness brushed the front of her panties.

"You had better remember that, woman." He whispered against her ear, nipping her earlobe lightly.

Bulma's fingers gripped the bed sheets as her hips bucked up against his. Vegeta's hand's traveled up her thighs to her flattened belly. Her flesh was so warm and soft. His need for her grew quickly. His hands moved higher and gripped her bra, ripping it clean from her body. Bulma gasped softly feeling the fabric being torn away. Part of her was quite disappointed that she lost a perfectly good bra, but the other part of her didn't care. Her bodies need was growing, and nothing else mattered at that moment.

Vegeta's face descended to her creamy breasts, taking its pink tipped flesh in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the sensitive bud. A groan rumbled in his throat as he let his eyes lift to look upon her face. Her eyes were tightly closed, and she was biting her lip. She was trying to keep her sounds of pleasure from escaping. Vegeta chuckled and slid a hand back down between her thighs. His hand pulled the panties to the side and pressed a finger deep within her wet flesh. Bulma's mouth opened slightly and as a soft moan escaped those perfectly pink lips. Vegeta grinned against her breasts. He loved it when he could make a woman moan.

"These need to go," the Prince looked between her parted thighs and gripped the thin fabric coving her womanhood. He tore them clean from her body, just like her bra and tossed it over his shoulder. Her glistening core was bare to his hungry eyes. Once again he buried his fingers in her womanhood, feeling around for the right spot. He knew he struck the perfect place when she gasped for breath and her hips arched up to meet his every moment. He knew she was ready for him, and he had been ready since he laid eyes on her. He needed to take her now. He honestly didn't know why it took him this long.

Bulma sighed in frustration when she felt his fingers withdraw from her. She opened her ocean blue eyes and looked upon the Prince. Her fingers were still clutching the bed sheets. She felt completely overwhelmed. She had never felt like this. Yamcha had been her first and only. It had been good, but she never knew sex could feel this way. Prince Vegeta gripped her thighs after stripping of his pants and boxers. Bulma's hungry eyes lowered to his erect manhood. She looked away burying her face in the sheets. How was that going to fit, she was going to be torn in half that was for sure.

Vegeta yanked her forward and impaled her on his erection. He threw his head back, enjoying the moment of first entry. She was tightly wrapped around him, and her inner walls clenched him tightly the farther he let himself slide within her.

Bulma let out a loud moan and pressed her hips tighter to his. He finally began to move against her, letting his fingertips dig into the soft flesh of her thighs. His head rested on her shoulder as he took her body and used it completely. She could hear his soft pants in her ear, which drove her wild. Vegeta rocked against her body quicker feeling her body reaching its peak. He wanted her to think of nothing else but the reaction his body was giving hers. Finally Bulma arched her chest and cried out. Her voice echoed through the large vaulted room. Almost on cue, Vegeta felt her body release, which triggered his own.

He gritted his teeth feeling his fangs elongate in his mouth. His eyes shot open. He could no longer resist the urge to drink her blood, the blood that he had been craving ever since he had first met her. Vegeta growled and sunk his teeth into the pulsing jugular. Bulma's soft moan egged him on. The taste of her rich blood and the feeling of her tightly around him nearly made him explode once again. He collapsed on her body trying to catch his breath. He shuddered feeling his strength double from her blood. The Prince licked his lips, allowing his fangs to reseed. He felt her fingertips brushing over his cool flesh.

He felt her hand still on his back, which made him look up. His eyes were back to normal, thankfully. Bulma's eyes were closed and her breathing was calm, and soothing. Vegeta leaned in and took her lower lip between his lips, sucking on it softly. She opened her eyes and looked into his neutrally. He pulled away. Bulma could taste her blood as her tongue brushed over her bottom lip.

"You are mine, remember that," He spoke seriously to her. She was his until he said, and from this point he thought it would be a great deal of time before he ended up losing interest.

oOo

Goku sprinted to Chichi's front door and straightened up. It was late, but he had to see her. He reached up and knocked a couple times on the door. He waited hearing someone rushing down the steps. The door flew open and Chichi lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Goku's waist.

"I am so glad to see you. I was so scared that something might have happened to you when you went to get Bulma." The dark haired woman pulled back and looked him over. Her hands slid over his arms and her dark eyes met his. She smiled up at him.

Goku smiled back, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, "Well, we have not yet got Bulma from that place," he admitted and winced seeing Chichi's smile fade from her face.

"You haven't? I thought you said that your father figured out where she was," her eyes were filled with concern and followed Goku's seeing he didn't want to speak about this one bit.

"I know, but my father doesn't want to go in there without being prepared. You know what we are up against Chi, please understand." He gave her hands a squeeze, but still refused to make eye contact with her. He didn't want to promise Chichi anything, and the topic was a hard one because he knew it was her friend and if anything where to happen to Bulma she would never let him live it down.

"Goku, Bulma is my friend. Your father has to get her. The longer you all wait the more harm they could be doing to her," Chichi placed a hand over her mouth. Tears were filling her eyes. Her childhood friend meant so much to her, and to know she was still not safe hurt her greatly.

"Chichi, I will let you know when we get our hands on her," Goku smiled down at her, lifting her chin and placing another kiss on her lips.

He felt horrible trying to put her mind at ease. He knew his father had every intension of getting Bulma to safety, but when humans worked for vampires his sympathy was non-existent until he found out the human's intensions. Not to mention he wanted to make sure Bulma would help him destroy or fight against this weapon they were told about. He didn't wish to speak to Chichi about this because it would only make her fly off the handle to protect her friend. He didn't blame her, but Chichi was his woman, and he wanted to make sure of her safety. If Chichi went against Bardock at any moment he knew his father would easily turn on her, even if she was his mate.

Chichi placed her head against his strong chest and sighed deeply. Her finger clutched at his shirt. After a moment of silence, he felt her relax and she nodded in agreement.

"I trust you Goku," she said against his shirt.

"Thank you Chi, I love you," he kissed the top of her head and whispered against her hair.

The dark haired woman smiled against his shirt and tightened her grip, "I love you," she said softly.

oOo

It was silent in her room. The smell of her dinner now touched her nose. She knew it was still all over the floor, but she made no movement to get up and look at the damage done to her room. Not to mention Bulma could tell it was late. She had been lying in her bed alone for some time now dwelling on what had transpired in her bed earlier. She was his blood slave which meant the end of her ever having a friendship or relationship with a human man again because it was no longer tolerated. Her body ached, which brought back memories. He had done it for punishment. He wanted her to know that she was his and his alone. He was the sole controller of her body and actions.

Bulma rolled to her side and watched the door. He had left not too long after he closed the wound on her neck. There were no other words exchanged except for his warning.

"_You are mine, remember that," He spoke seriously to her._

Those words echoed in her mind. She closed her blue eyes and sighed. She felt so different. There was so much running through her head. She had an odd attraction for this man, and of course after getting what she honestly wanted from him, it only made her regret having those thoughts.

It was raw. It was mindless. He took what he wanted. It was not about her it was about his dominance over her body and actions and that angered Bulma.

Her fingers gripped the bed sheets and her jaw tightly clenched. She was so angry with everything. Why was all this happening to her? She was a normal college student, the heiress to a corporation, and enjoying her life.

She felt her eyes start to sting but willed herself to stop, and quickly blinked back her tears. Bulma tightly wrapped her blanket around her body and pulled her legs against her chest.

The sound of the door knob made Bulma's body tense. She didn't want to open her eyes to see who it was. She would pretend to be asleep.

Doris closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to her bed. She peeked over noticing Bulma had her eyes closed. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"You know you are horrible when it comes to convincing someone you are asleep." Doris crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she frowned, finally noticing the plates of food.

The heiress opened her eyes, but said nothing. She only kept the blanket tightly against her body, hiding everything from her nose down. Doris leaned over and turned on a light and sat at the edge of the bed turning to face Bulma.

"Well, this room is a bloody mess, what happened in here? Did you and my son get into an argument?" she chuckled trying to make a joke, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the blue haired woman's eyes widen slightly.

"What? What happened?" Doris looked over her shoulder and noticed the spaghetti coated the carpet along with shirt buttons scattered on the floor.

Bulma pulled the comforter from her lips, "Nothing happened…well a little misunderstanding you could say," she shrugged slightly.

"Misunderstanding you say? Well, I am pretty sure that a misunderstanding doesn't result in spaghetti on the floor with…what is that…oh buttons?" she rose to her feet and turned to face Bulma, her eyebrow raised. "Of course I am not quite sure what you humans are considering misunderstandings now days," Doris straightened her dress and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did he hurt you?" Bulma looked up in surprise. She didn't say a word, but this woman seemed to read her like a book. Bulma kept the blanket wrapped around her naked body and she sat up.

"No, I am fine." The blue haired woman said softly, brushing some of the hair behind her ears. Doris could tell she was confused as to how she could tell something other than a misunderstanding happened.

"Dear, I saw the shredded dress on the floor, not to mention you are naked as can be," she pointed to the ground and sat next to Bulma once again wrapping her arms around her. "It will be alright."

"Will it really? Because I don't honestly feel like it will be alright…" she admitted. "I just want to go home," Bulma stated bluntly. Doris bit her lower lip and nodded. She understood completely, but she also knew there was no escaping. She had been dealing for years, and she knew in time Bulma would also learn to cope.

oOo

Brolli flipped back and crouched low to the ground. His golden eyes were calculating his opponent's movements. Finally one quick movement and he close lined the man trying to make a move against him. The man stopped in midair and slammed against the hard floor. He moaned softly in pain and quickly got to his feet. Brolli made a point to knock him back to the ground and place his foot against the man's throat.

"I have you pinned, you are dead." He chuckled and offered the man a hand. He patted him on the back and looked to the group, "You all are getting better, but remember these creatures are fast. The one thing we need to understand is our nose is our advantage." He nodded and paced the floor.

The men were roughed up, but they had a lot of fight in them. This training was the best for them at this point. They wanted to be ready to take on these creatures. The pack's attention was solely on the man before them.

"The nose should be used to track down their movements along with our hearing and sight. Their quick movements are far better than ours, but if we use our heightened senses we can quickly take them down and rip out their cold hearts."

Brolli stopped and cracked his knuckles, "Now, from what our leader has told me. We are to get in and out with the science woman. She most likely will be held in a bedroom, or maybe in a cell. That information we aren't sure, and that is why we need to be prepared to fight off these demons in our search." He took out a piece of clothing and threw it on the floor. "That scent is the blue haired woman's scent. Goku's mate is friends with the woman. Be sure to memorize it because that is ultimately how we will be able to find her." Brolli crossed his arms over his chest and watched the men as they each glanced down at the fabric lying loosely on the floor. They needed to be prepared for tomorrow. Just before the crack of dawn Bardock said they would attack. There was no more stalling. He needed to get his hands on that woman, prepared or not.

oOo

The next day, Bulma forced her body out of bed. She had to force herself into the shower. She was not at all motivated to get out of the bed ever again. The more she stayed in her bed the less inclined she was to actually getting up.

She closed her room door behind her and slowly made her way down the long hallway. Her eyes shifted around fearful she was going to run into Vegeta on her way to the kitchens.

Bulma stopped and peaked around the corner seeing the guards at the door were the only people present. She walked down the stairs quickly not making eye contact with them. She was twiddling her fingers trying to think of something to say to the man that was scared out of her rooms the night before. Bulma was sure no matter what she came up with it wouldn't be enough to explain.

She pushed passed the swinging doors, this time checking to make sure no one was coming. She looked around and saw he was in a small room collecting cleaning supplies. She sucked in a slow breath and made her way to his side. Bulma stopped at the door and gave a soft knock to gain his attention. Matt's body quickly turned around, but his expression changed quickly.

"What are you doing here? Do you want me to get killed?" Matt grabbed her arm and shut the door behind them. Bulma looked around the small closet.

"Well, I had to come and say I was sorry, I didn't realize he would actually come into my rooms and…well do that," Bulma chewed her lower lip and looked down. She was scared to hear what he had to say to her about the whole thing.

"Well, honestly Bulma I am not sure what to say to you. You are obviously not a worker here," Matt grabbed more supplies and placed them in a bucket. They were in the supply closet, so he might as well collect things he need in the meantime.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to make some of my time here enjoyable. If I were to tell everyone I met here that I am a blood slave no one would want to talk to me," Bulma glanced up seeing Matt turn to look at her. Sympathy was clear in his eyes. He did feel for her, but he was scared that the Prince would take it out on him once again.

"You heard what he said to me Bulma," Matt looked her over carefully and picked up his supplies, holding them tightly to his chest.

"Yes, I know." Bulma nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Matt swallowed hard and hugged the bucket tighter.

"No, I am fine." Bulma smiled softly.

"I am glad. I will have some of my wild rice soup brought up to you today for lunch. Sound good?" Matt offered her a smile.

Bulma's eyes softened and she nodded, "Yes that sounds great. Thank you," Bulma pushed open the closet door and walked out. Matt watched her leave.

"Bulma…" he called for her. She turned and glanced over at him, their eyes meetings for a moment. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly. Bulma knew then what he meant by that. He knew if he continued their friendship he would most likely be killed, or worse his family would be hurt. She gave him a sad smile and pushed through the kitchen doors making her way back to her room.

oOo

She lay quietly in her room thinking about her apology. Of course she was sincere as possible and she really did want a friend, but now she didn't even know why she bothered. She was stupid for actually going down there and speaking to him. She growled and kicked the blankets from her body. She let her head drop to the side it was then she noticed a pair of glowing eyes watching her from the corner. Bulma gasped and pressed her back against the headboard. Her eyes were wide as she tried to force herself to see who was sitting there staring, but her eyes weren't registering fast enough. She calmed some when the outline of the flame shaped hair was finally visible.

"Who is there…?" her voice quivered speaking in the figures direction.

He stood up and the red color faded from his eyes as he made his way to her bed, his eyes had softened and she could see Vegeta's black eyes. He reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her small body close to his as he sat on the bed. His nose nuzzled her hair as he embraced her. Bulma looked around a bit confused. He was holding her tightly, almost in a caring manner.

"Vegeta...?" she asked against his ear softly. She felt his body shudder, but he still didn't answer her. Bulma's blue eyes narrowed as she ran a hand up his bare back. At that moment Vegeta gripped her body and flipped her on her back. His lips pressed against hers with hunger as his hand slid under her night gown and pulled her panties down her long legs. She sighed softly feeling her body already responding to his soft touch. Vegeta growled softly against her shoulder before shifting out of his pants. Bulma was not prepared at all as he sunk deeply into her warmth.

Her head rolled to the side and she gasped for air. Her body arched against his and tried to move under him. Vegeta groaned softly and closed his eyes. He gripped her hips tightly keeping her in one place. After a few moments of nothing but panting, Vegeta gripped her hips tighter and moved against her slowly. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Bulma could feel his tongue seeking entrance. She allowed him reaching up, placing both her hands on either side of his face. The heiress moaned against his neck feeling his pace quicken.

Her thighs parted and her body quickly peaked under him. She couldn't take this, whatever he did to her body she loved every moment of it. Vegeta quieted her once against with his mouth. After feeling her peak, he flipped her on her stomach and filled her quickly. His hand reached around gripping her breasts softly as he moved against her. She cried out against the bed sheets. Bulma felt his body tense on top of hers and his movements slow. His breathing was heavy by her ear. He leaned in and nipped her earlobe.

"I'm sorry, woman." He finally said to her. He reached down and picked up his pants, leaving her alone in her room. Bulma looked over her shoulder and watched his figure disappear into his own room. Running her fingers through her hair, she looked around a bit confused. Had he just apologized to her for the other night? Why did he leave so quickly? Bulma sat back on the bed and let her body fall back against the pillows. She sighed dramatically for she was so confused.

oOo

Alright guys, that was it for this chapter. I was going to write a bit more, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. I have an ear infection, so I apologies that I haven't been updating as quickly. I hope to get the next one up soon. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Gosh, I was actually quite surprised. It really motivated me to get this chapter out. Alright, now back to bed.

Mallie-3


	12. Escape

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

A/N: From here on out please be warned this is an A/U and things will not be like the series. This is quite obvious I am sure by now, but I would like to let everyone know who might freak out about characters and such, especially ages.

Enjoy!

Warnings: Violence and Language

oOo

Screaming was heard in the hallway along with gun shots. Bulma jolted awake. Her eyes were having a hard time registering to the sounds heard outside the door. What was going on outside? Bulma slipped from her covers and took small steps toward her door. She reached out to grab ahold of the door knob when the sound of splintering wood forced her to jump back. Her hand quickly was placed over her mouth, stifling her scream. Was that a body?

"Oh god…" Bulma whispered softly.

She took in a shaky breath moving a bit closer to the small crack made by the object that was slammed into her door. Biting her lower lip, Bulma placed her shaking hands on the door and looked out. She could hear the harsh breath of a…dog? Her brightly blue eyes widened and she pulled away seeing the large dog shaped creature standing outside her door. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing low and controlled, but the way her heart was beating in her chest cavity, she was almost positive this thing could hear her.

Just as she was worrying about keeping her breathing controlled. She saw a golden eye peeking at her through the crack.

"Shit…" Bulma pressed her body to the wall away from the door. A large clawed hand busted through the door, causing fragments of wood to litter the floor of her room. Bulma couldn't keep her screams in. She was going to die. This thing was going to make a meal of her. The Lycan snarled and growled clawing at the door, but its movements were halted just as a gun fired three times. There was a howl, which quickly changed to a screaming man, and then it was quiet.

The heiress caught her breath feeling her lower lip trembling. The door way was destroyed; if this person would have not been there the Lycan would have surely gotten in. Doris stepped through, gun in hand, and waved for Bulma to follow her. Bulma glanced over her shoulder to see a nude young man twitching, and foam coming from his mouth as he slowly died. The silver was bulging through his veins as coursed through this body. She was honestly disturbed because this was a human dying before her. The blue haired woman covered her mouth and grimaced, following Doris.

"Child you must follow me." Doris walked quickly toward Vegeta's door. The petite woman bumped the door open with her hip and pointed the gun. Her dark eyes scanned the room. She peaked around the corner and noticed the door was closed. Doris reached out and gripped Bulma's hand pulling her toward a corner in the room. She handed the gun to Bulma and glanced up at her a moment.

"Do I even have to explain?" Doris asked her a grin on her red lips.

"I think I got it," Bulma gave the woman a weak smile and quickly checked the bullet clip and counted.

There were nine bullets left. Bulma watched the woman work quickly. The heiress leaned over seeing Doris yank the carpet up and exposing a hidden door in the floor. Her blue eyes widened.

"Alright, in you go." Doris stood up, and took the gun from her. "Sorry love, I think I have better sight and hearing then you, no offense." Doris helped Bulma into the hole.

She gripped the steel ladder and slowly climbed down, letting herself drop to the ground near the end. Bulma looked up seeing the small woman's heeled shoes first as she made her way down the ladder. She pulled the carpet over so it would flip over the closed door after she shut it. Doris hopped down and straightened her suit. It was dark through the tunnel ahead accept for the small lights that brightened the ladder for those making their way down.

"What is going on, you still haven't really explained anything to me," Bulma raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Bulma, there is no time to explain. I must get you to the car waiting. In short, the Lycan's attacked the house." She said softly and then offered the confused woman a hand, "Come,"

Bulma could hear the snarls of the beasts above them and the faint screams of those still trapped in the house. Bulma nodded and gripped her hand. She figured Doris could see perfectly in the dark or they would most likely be hitting walls. She would pause a moment to let her know there was an object in her way and to step over it. For this Bulma was quite grateful because she would have most likely already fell and broke her neck.

"Doris," Bulma whispered to the woman leading the way, "Did…they did out you think?" Bulma swallowed hard wondering where that dark prince had gone when the beasts broke into the manor.

Doris couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips. She knew Bulma couldn't see it, but it wasn't meant for her. "Child my son was able to get out, along with his father." Doris whispered back.

"What about the people?" she asked curiously. Bulma felt the woman grip her hand tightly, but she chose not to answer right away.

She kept quiet biting her lower lip thinking about Matt and his poor family. What would those things do to them? Surely they wouldn't hurt innocent people.

There was a soft light that came into view and Bulma was quite excited because having to walk in the dark was becoming exhausting. Doris pressed her body against the wall of the tunnel and peaked out. The driver had the car faced toward the open exit, which was a little ways away from the manor. The driver nodded and opened the door for the two women.

"Quickly Bulma, there is no time to waste. You must get in and keep quiet. We need to hurry. There is a safe house not far from here." Doris explained and yanked Bulma's small frame into the car, buckling her in. Her blue eyes widened and she went to speak but was cut off immediately by a hand. "No questions, we must go," Doris smacked the drivers arm "Go you fool,"

The man listened and quite quickly he sped out of the underground garage. The care was on a small slant as it made its way into the light. The driver pressed a button and closed the window to the back. The windows surrounding them were all tinted, so no light could enter and hurt Doris.

"I take its morning?" Bulma asked the woman sitting next to her and wrapping a black scarf around her hair and neck.

Doris slipped on black gloves to cover her hands and pulled on some black leggings under her skirt. She gripped a pair of black sunglasses and placed them in her lap.

"Yes, it is getting there. It isn't enough to hurt me right now, but by the time we reach the safe house it would be enough to burn my flesh." She explained and pulled her gloves on tighter.

Bulma watched her and nodded. She leaned her head against the cool glass and tried to close her eyes and rest a bit before she was forced to speak to the King. She was not looking forward to that. That was short lived because just as Bulma's eyes closed and she got into a comfortable position. The car jerked and began to swerve.

Doris pounded on the glass, "What is happening?"

The blue haired woman rubbed her forehead after it was smashed against the glass.

"There was a man in the road, Madame." The driver explained, but the let out a loud scream and slammed on his breaks causing Doris to fly forward. Bulma reached for the woman, but was held back by the locking of her seat belt. The screeching of the breaks caused Bulma to gasp. Her eyes frantically looked around the small compartment of the car. The top of the car indented as someone jumped and landed on the car.

Bulma screamed loudly and pressed her back against the seat. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Her hands fumbled with the seat belt as she unhooked herself and kicked open the door. Doris reached out for Bulma to try and stop her. "Bulma stop!" she screamed for her, but she quickly pulled back into the car feeling the burn of the sun on her hand. Bulma's small figured rushed into the woods and disappeared. Not too long after she heard the man on top of the vehicle jump and land on two feet. He looked into the car, "Get out of here," he said coolly and slammed the door.

"Drive you fool!" She screamed to the drive. Doris was panting. They wanted Bulma. This much was apparent. They must have figured out what they were planning. Doris closed her eyes and caught her breath a moment. She would have to tell the King about this as soon as possible.

oOo

Bulma was panting hard as she made her way through the trees, weaving in and out. Her eyes began to tear up feeling the cool air rushing over her face. Her wild blue locks of hair were being blow into her eyes. She didn't even stop to look over her shoulder. The crunching of the leaves and the heartbeat in her ears was the only thing she heard. She zoned in on the distance before her. She felt like she could run forever.

She leaped over a very large root sticking out of the mud at the base of a large oak tree, and flung herself behind it. She closed her eyes a moment and panted. Bulma's eyes lifted to the sky. The golden hue over the earth's atmosphere told her the sun was peaking in the horizon. Catching her breath for just a moment she took off once again through the plethora of trees around her. The heiress glanced over her shoulder keep a glimpse of a figure gaining on her quite quickly. The person was wearing dark colors and that was all she could tell before she pushed her legs harder to move. Bulma could feel her lungs burning as her body desperately tried to keep up with its oxygen intake.

She felt her eyes growing clouded with more tears, but this time it wasn't because of the air, it was because she knew whatever was catching up to her wasn't here to help her. The blue haired woman screamed with all her might as her arms swung trying her hardest to get away.

"Help me, please!" she screamed feeling tears steam down her face.

Her foot was caught by a hidden root and she fell flat on her face. Bulma spit feeling mud and dead leaves on her lips. She glances up, but didn't dare to look over her shoulder. She knew it had caught her and even though it would have only been a matter of time before it caught up with her soon after. The man stopped and she could hear the soft movements of his feet in the leaves as he made his way around to stand before her.

Bulma looked up to see a pair of wore out black sneakers. She felt her lower lip tremble and she buried her face in her arms and began to cry.

"Please, I didn't do anything don't hurt me," she begged the man.

"It's alright Bulma; don't cry I am not going to hurt you I swear. I was only trying to help," The man's soothing voice caught her off guard.

Bulma sniffled and glanced up to give the man a confused look for knowing her name when she saw a familiar face, "Goku?" she whispered and immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man and cried against his neck, letting out all her pent up emotions. She opened up her tear filled eyes and gripped his black jacket tightly and pulled away. She looked into his dark brown eyes and blinked a few times.

"Wait…how? I never…" she stuttered unsure of how to approach the question.

Goku hugged her back tightly and chuckled softly, "Bulma, there is so much you don't know about me. Just know I am the good guy, and you are safe." He held her tightly against him and then grabbed her hand and helped her on his back.

"Hold on tight, I am taking you back to the den," Goku glanced over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

Bulma nodded and gripped onto his jacket tightly, her knuckles turning white. She let out a squeal of surprise at how quickly Goku tore through the woods around them. Bulma was having a hard time keeping the wind from stinging her eyes and getting air into her lungs. She hid her face against the warmth of his jacket and prayed that they would be there before she knew it.

oOo

The human driver helped Doris out of the car and quickly got her to the front door of the safe house. She sighed softly and pulled the scarf away from her head and face and yanked off her glasses tossing them across the room.

King Vegeta and the Prince glanced up from the table. Nappa was seated in the corner and was deep in thought. The King approached the small woman tilting his head to the side waiting for her to speak.

"She is gone, the car was attacked by the son of Bardock," Doris's eyes were filled with rage, and once she explained what happened she quickly looked away no able to look at the King. She especially couldn't look at Vegeta.

"What!" King Vegeta's voice echoed fiercely throughout the room as he slammed his fist on the table.

Prince Vegeta's lip twitched hearing nothing else but the fact that the beasts had his woman. The only person he saw to be at fault for this was the weak human driver before him. His fangs grew and his eyes filled with hatred, burning bright red as she stalked over to the cowering human.

"You bloody fool, you sorry excuse for a human being," Prince Vegeta snarled, "You had one task and that was to bring Doris and the woman to the safe house and you couldn't even do that simple of a task. It wasn't like there were a dozen. There was one man," his voice rose louder and louder as he continued to speak the trembling man about his faults.

"Please I beg you my Prince, I tried to get her here, he jumped on the car…" his voice was lost when the Prince gripped his scrawny neck tightly cutting off his air supply.

Doris walked away not looking at her son, she was too worried about Bulma and what they would do to her. King Vegeta watched his son reprimand the man with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to hear you speak, you have failed us you pathetic human," Prince Vegeta hissed showing the man his fangs before leaning in sinking his teeth into the flesh of the drivers neck. He drank deeply feeling the strength from his blood coursing through his veins. His eyes opened and began to glow. He pulled back momentarily, letting an animalistic growl escaped his blood filled mouth before snarling and ripping the man's throat completely out and tearing the man apart with his own hands. Prince Vegeta stood there panting, his fingers covered in blood as well as his face. He was hunched over the torn body. Blood was dripping down his chin and throat. His blood red eyes lifted as he took in a breath and smiled evilly.

He looked over his shoulder at his father and grinned, "We will get the woman back, father."

Nappa was leaning forward in his chair his blank stare was focused in on the shredded body of the driver. King Vegeta was staring in awe in his son's direction at what he just witnessed. Something was different about his son. It was that blasted woman. It just had to be. He nodded once and glanced over at Doris who gave him a look of disgust. She walked out of the room not wanting to be a part of the situation she just witnessed.

oOo

Goku set Bulma down just outside of the opening. She smiled seeing the beautiful waterfall just outside the cave.

"Wait, what about Chichi?" Bulma glanced up at him, "Does she…?" Bulma glanced around wondering about the two since he friend had been recently interested in this particular man.

"Oh, yes she knows if that is what you mean. I took her as my mate." Goku chuckled and motioned for her to follow him into the dark cave.

"You Lycan's take mates?" Bulma asked a little shocked at how barbaric the term 'mate' seemed to her. She felt like it was a natural animalistic term.

"Yes, we do. I just knew the moment I met her that she was the one for me. Of course I had to make sure she would be alright with my situation. If you know what I mean." Goku laughed out loud and rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his wild spikes.

Bulma's eyes widened and glanced around, "Yes, I think I have a clue." She then gave him a funny look before entering the cave, "I mean being a monster is kind of scary, Goku." She admitted.

Goku didn't answer her monster comment and kept walking into the tunnel. He reached out and gripped Bulma's hand and led her through the underground tunnels. His nose helped them find their way to the opening to the den. He opened the door and walked in. The light was reassuring and made Bulma relax. She really was not liking the fact that most of her day was walking through tight, dark tunnels, and sitting in cars that were being attacked by a force that was unknown to her. She was lucky it was her friend's boyfriend that found her.

Goku's stopped seeing many of the men coming back with serious wounds. The grim look on their faces told him that they had lost many brothers in the process of finding this woman he was leading through their home.

"Stick close to me, and don't talk to anyone until you meet my father," Goku explained to her.

Goku's dark eyes narrowed as he pulled her close, protecting her from the men that were staring them down. Bulma could hear the soft growls as she traveled the hall ways. The blue haired woman heard all kinds of crude comments on the way. It made her look down in shame. It was not her fault she was taken and forced to complete a task for those creatures. Goku glanced down at her, offering her a soft smile.

"It will be alright, Bulma. I am going to make sure nothing bad happens to you. I promised Chi." He gripped her tighter to his body and helped into the room his father told him to bring her too.

Bulma was released by Goku as she was brought into the room and the door was closed behind them. Her blue eyes scanned the small box of a room. She frowned deeply seeing a single light above a small square table that had a single chair, which she could bet money it was for her. She felt like she was watching an episode of CSI and she was about to be interrogated for a murder.

"I am guessing that chair is for me?" Bulma bit her lower lip and moved closer to the table, letting her finger tips brush over the top.

"Um yep, that is for you. Have a seat. I will be in here with you until my father comes." Goku smiled softly. He always seemed so happy and she honestly didn't know how much of that calmness she could trust, especially since the room she was being held in looked like one of those interrogation rooms.

"Goku, you know I didn't help them willingly right?" Bulma's blue eyes lifted momentarily.

He could feel the sadness that radiating from her. Goku didn't know her as well as Chichi, but he could sense she was a good person.

"Yes Bulma, I know this. We just have to convince my father of that fact. He doesn't sit well with people who help vampires. This is his way of getting to the bottom of things," he looked away hearing his father was approaching the room.

Goku grew quiet, and just as he did Bulma decided it would be a good time to sit in her chair. She pulled the chair out and slipped into the seat. Bulma placed her hands on the table top and lifted her eyes to the door. Just as she did a large man stepped inside with an even bigger man. They both looked menacing. One looked just like Goku, except older and a lot more intimidating. She felt a cold chill over take her as the man beside the Goku look alike. His eyes were cold and the way his nostrils flared as he entered the room made Bulma look down and swallow hard.

"Kakkarot, you may leave now." Bardock said in a stern tone as he glanced in his son's direction. Goku frowned hearing his father speak his real name.

Instead of respecting his father and following his ordered, Goku shook his head, "No father, if I may stay I would like to hear what she has to say."

Bardock raised an eyebrow in his son's direction and growled deeply, "Very well," He turned to face the blue haired woman seated before him.

"Do you know why you are here, woman?" Bardock asked Bulma as he leaned both his hands on the table.

Bulma glanced up meeting his dark stare, "I believe I am here because you found out I helped the vampires." Her voice was low and emotionless.

"Alright, well I guess my son has spoken to you. Well, I am glad you know some of why we wanted to get you here." Bardock pulled away from the table and began to pace, "So, tell me did you go to them willingly?" Bardock paused a moment and watched her.

Bulma's nose flared and her eyes shifted to the monstrous man behind Goku's father. His eyes flared with rage and then he spoke.

"Don't even think about lying to him, woman, we can tell if you are lying," Brolli's eyes narrowed seeing her blue eyes widen in shock.

"No, I didn't go to them willingly. I was taken against my will and forced to work for them." Bulma quickly stated.

Bardock's dark eyes shifted back and forth between her blue eyes and watching her every movement and looking for any signals of her telling a lie.

"Very well, I see you are telling the truth," Bardock said softly and continued to pace the room.

"Of course I am telling the truth, I didn't know you people existed until about a couple months ago," Bulma's eyes shifted thinking back to how long she had been in the grasp of that terrible King.

Bardock ignored her a moment and then paused once again, "I wish to know what these weapons you helped them design do."

"I designed bullets with liquid silver. I also designed some explosives with shredded silver." Bulma said coolly. She was becoming quite irritated about her current situation. She felt like she had been used constantly. She refused to a pawn this game any longer.

"If you think I am going to participate in your little 'war' any longer you are mistaken, sir." She spoke harshly. Her lips pursed tightly together and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Goku shifted against the wall, preparing to help her out if his father felt her words were not appropriate.

Bardock slammed his hands on the table and growled lowly, "You will do as I say, or you can die, because as far as I am concerned you have helped these blood suckers. You help those who kill innocent people for sport. How does that make you feel?" He asked her reaching out and gripping her chin in his fingers. He applied pressure causing her to whimper.

"I did not wish to be a part of this you bastard, they told me they would kill me and my family, what would you do?" She felt tears come to her eyes.

"I understand, but what I need from you is to help me against them. I need those weapons destroyed." Bardock let her go, but his emotionless attitude remained.

Bulma reached up and rubbed her chin.

"I understand, but I would have to access their computers along with getting my hands on the copy his father has in his office. I am not sure if I could do that." Bulma admitted softly.

Bardock's cheek twitched and he kicked the table splitting it in two. His muscled started to twitch and he was having a hard time controlling his rage. Goku walked up behind his father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father, maybe we should let her rest. She had been through a stressful ordeal…" he suggested to his father calmly.

Bardock shrugged his son's hand from his shoulder and he walked to the door yanking the door open.

"I will not have a slave of a vampire live amongst us; have her stay in a cell." Bardock growled and slammed the door.

Goku's eyes narrowed as he watched his father leave. His eyes lifted a moment to meet Brolli's.

"You know that is not right. You know she is innocent." Goku growled softly.

"Yes, but it is your fathers orders. Do not disobey him. You will only cause more problems, Kakkarot." Brolli said softly and exited.

Bulma's blue hair was covering her face. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and he could see she was shaking. He could smell her tears.

"Bulma, you won't have to stay there long. I will let you stay with us, if I can convince my father." Goku walked over to her and helped her up.

The heiress nodded sadly and wiped her eyes, "Why do I feel like I am never going to get home? Because of all this I will never be able to live normally" Bulma glanced up at Goku.

Goku grew frustrated with this because he knew how persistent those vampires were. Especially the Prince and his blasted father. Goku would make sure she was safe. He needed to.

oOo

Goku led her to his rooms without even thinking about his father's orders. Chichi would be happy to see her friend, and it would most likely be some good therapy for Bulma.

"Where are we going? I thought…" Goku opened his door and allowed Bulma to walk in.

The moment her eyes landed on Chichi, Bulma burst into tears once again. The blue haired woman ran up and hugged her friend who was also crying and very excited to see her.

"Oh Bulma, I was so worried about you. I knew my Goku would get you back like he said." She smiled and stroked her hair helping her to their bed.

"Chi, I honestly didn't think I would ever see you again." Bulma admitted and placed her hands on either side of Chichi's face looking her over. She felt like she hadn't seen her in years. It made her feel overwhelmingly happy. Bulma blinked back tears and then buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Bulma, you are safe now. Goku wouldn't let those things come for you." Chichi run a hand through Bulma's hair. Chi let Bulma get it all out. She had tears of her own in her eyes.

Bulma started so chuckle softly as she also tried to keep back her tears of happiness. "Oh gosh, chi. I am sorry. I really hope you are well. As you can see I am just fine, just shaken up." Bulma brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Oh, well I have some news." Chichi placed a hand on her belly and smiled up at Bulma.

Bulma's eye's widened, "Are you?"

Chichi nodded and smiled brigher, "Yes I am going to be having a baby. I found out about a week ago. I just can't believe it." Chichi smiled up at Goku who was silently observing. He also had a smile on his lips.

"Chi, I am so happy for you! This happened so fast, but I am…wow." Bulma placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. Bulma collected Chichi in her arms once again and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you would most likely be here with us for a while, so I made a small bed for you until Goku could find you a suitable room." Chi's smile faded as she saw Bulma swallow and look down.

"Chi, I have to take her to the cells for now…" Goku tried to explain, but was cut off by a loud growl.

"Goku this is my friend I will not have her living in a cell. A jail cell if for people who do bad things, not for our friends that are innocent my I add. Bulma was forced into this you know it." Chichi glared in Goku's direction.

Goku looked down and nodded, "Chichi, you know I know this, but my father told me this, and I cannot displease him. I will get her out, but for now she must." Goku sighed seeing his mate's eyes fill with angry tears and her fists clench.

"Chichi, it's alright. I will be just fine. Goku will help me. It will only be for a brief time. I have been through way worse lately, believe me." Chichi glanced down at her friend and frowned deeply hearing this information. Even Goku looked Bulma over in shock. He himself wanted to know what this woman had to endure while in captivity.

"Goku if she isn't out by tomorrow, I will speak with you father. He won't like me at all either." Chichi warned Goku.

Goku's face paled, "I will get her out. There will be no need to speak to my father Chi, I mean it."

There was a knock on Goku's door. Goku frowned and turned the handle opening it letting Brolli enter.

"Kakkarot, why is the women not in the cell," Brolli's eyes narrowed in the woman's direction. He shifted his eyes to Goku who stood between the larger man and the two women.

"I was letting her see her friend, Brolli. I will get Bulma to the cell soon. I am not going to disobey my father, but I will speak to him about these arrangements." Goku admitted to the man, which irritated him greatly.

"Sure Kakkarot," Brolli walked out of the room, "You have an hour, and if she isn't there I will put her in her own cell myself." He bared his teeth at Goku.

Goku's eyes narrowed and slammed the door in Brolli's face. He turned to face Chichi and Bulma. He signed softly knowing the situation he was being placed in. He didn't want to displease his father, but he also didn't want to upset his pregnant mate.

oOo

Thank you for reading. I wanted to say I really appreciate all the amazing reviews I have been getting. They are really helpful and inspiring.

More to come soon!

Please Review!

Mallie-3


	13. Dream

_Chapter 13_

**Dream**

A/N:  Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating this. I know that I should have been, but I needed a bit of a break from this story and write the one that had been bouncing around in my mind. Now that it is somewhat sated I am going to post a chapter for this.

I was supposed to get this posted the other night and I didn't because I took a break from writing, and then got wrapped up in this book I am reading and fell asleep, lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.

oOo

Bulma sat quietly in the cell. She was reluctantly taken by Kakkarot to the cells far away from the living area of the den, which felt like hours ago. She had her hand resting on her forehead just thinking calmly of how unlucky her life was. She was forced to work for vampires that she never thought existed, and now her best friend's boyfriend or mate was a Lycan leader's son. Not to mention she was stupid enough to allow that Prince use her body for his own pleasure. Surprisingly it didn't make her skin crawl, which really upset her more. What was wrong with this picture? It was messed up, that's what. She even tried to pace the cell waiting for that asshole leader of theirs to come speak with her. She was sick and tired of being held captive. She was a human woman that could be torn to pieces in seconds by these creatures, but for some reason they found her so dangerous that she was put behind metal bars, which was a disgustingly dirty cell with no running water or a suitable toilet.

The cell had a strong mildew scent in the air, which was over powering and faint sound of water droplets was driving her mad. Her small hands slipped over her ears and she closed her eyes tightly. Taking air into her mouth, Bulma relaxed her body against the cool wall of the cell. The one thing she could be grateful for was that her friend was nearby and she was positive that she wouldn't let any harm come to her. Letting a deep sigh escape her lips her eyes relaxed and her body slowly slipped away, being caught finally from sleep deprivation.

_~dream~_

_Bulma snuggled tighter in against the wall, letting her hands drop to her sides. The smell of dampness faded and a sweeter smell filled her nose. The clean smell in the air was soothing and quite nice. Her skin felt a bit warmer, and she felt like she was no longer in that dark cell deep within the den. Did someone finally bring in an air freshener? _

_She pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head, but paused earing the faint sound of crying. Her eyes opened slowly and peeked out of her hood seeing the door to her cell wide open. The guard that had been stationed at the desk had disappeared and there was no one in sight. The heiresses eyes narrowed and her lips parted slightly, pushing her body to a standing position. Her hands felt against the wall as she cautiously stepped closer to the open door. Reaching out her hand, Bulma gripped the cool bar and peaked out. _

"_Hello?" Bulma called down the dim row to cells. _

_There was no answer, so she slowly made her way out of the cell and sped up her pace toward the end of the hall. Each step she took the darkness seemed to close around her. That is when she heard it, that faint cry once again. Bulma's eyes narrowed as she tried to see in the growing darkness, and as she walked further the louder the cries became. _

"_Hello?" Bulma called once again trying to see if anyone would answer her. _

_If there was a child crying and most likely there would be someone around she could speak to. She gritted her teeth and felt around in the darkness, but her fingers brushed against a cool wall. It wasn't the stone walls of the cell, but a painted dry wall. Her fingers moved over the smooth surface, and suddenly the crying came from behind her. The crying was loud, and sounded like a signal of distress. Bulma turned around to see a single light shining over a bassinet. Her eyes narrowed briefly as she took a few steps closer. The crying was obviously coming from it, but why was a child being left in a dark room like this. She hurried to the side of the bassinet placing her hands around the edges. She peaked in seeing an infant with clenched fists lying in the center. It hiccupped and calmed the instant it's blue eyes met hers. _

"_Shh…it's alright little one." Bulma grabbed the little blanket and pulled it around its bare legs. She ran her finger tips over the soft purple locks of hair on its little head and smiled. _

"_Why would anyone want to leave you in this room?" she smiled seeing the babies little hand grip her index finger tightly, while staring up at her curiously with its brightly blue eyes. _

_**My baby?**_

_Bulma shook her head and lifted her gaze seeing a door open from the blackness. A manly figure stood before her. The figure was menacing and dominated the room. Just as the man started to take a few steps toward Bulma and the child, the baby started to cry once again. She saw the figure's eye flash golden and a wolfish grin appear on the man's now visible face. _

"_You will surrender that child, woman." Bardock spoke lowly. _

"_What? It's just a baby. What are you going to do?" She placed herself in front of the bassinet protectively. _

"_He is no longer your concern, either you allow us to take him or die protecting him." Bardock gripped her arms and yanked her up to meet his intense stare. _

"_No son of Prince Vegeta shall live." Bardock let out an animalistic growl and lunged forward to sink his massive teeth into her flesh. _

"_Vegeta!" She screamed amd tightly closing her eyes. _

_~End Dream~_

Bulma was thrashing and screaming in her sleep, but no words were being said. Bardock gripped her by her shoulders and shook her tightly.

"Wake up, girl!" he commanded tapping her cheek.

The blue haired woman screamed loudly, waking her own self up. She took in massive amounts of air and placed a hand on her chest. She was being held to the wall by Bardock's strong hands. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears and she felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She needed to calm down. Bulma felt hands still upon her. She looked up to finally see who was holding her and shifted viciously out of his grasp. She coward into a corner and watched him cautiously.

"What are you doing? You scared me." Bulma brushed some of her blue hair behind her ear.

"I came to speak to you, and just as I entered you started to scream. I was only trying to wake you from your nightmare." Bardock crossed his arms over his large chest and looked away.

Bulma glanced up a bit worried that she had said something that might have given away who she had been dreaming about. "I didn't say anything...?" Bulma asked lifting her blood shot eyes to meet his calculating stare.

"No, you were only screaming, which I think I might have some hearing loss from your screeching." Bardock snorted.

She blushed deeply and swallowed hard, "Good, well I mean for the….talking." she trailed off.

"Now I came here for a reason. I need to find out more about those files, and more about you." Bardock crouched down low and watched her carefully.

"Alright, well ask me anything you want." Bulma said softly. She wanted to cooperate with them because the sooner she did the sooner she would not be treated as a captive any longer.

"What did you make for these vampires?" he deep voice asked as softly as he could make it.

"I made weapons. You werewolves need to watch out for the bullets. They were an idea created by the king. The bullets are filled with liquid silver. You will lose many men if you aren't careful. Not to mention the grenades I created. The small shards of silver would be pretty difficult to extract from the flesh when inside." Bulma explained casually. She pursed her lips and watched the anger slide over the leaders face.

"You have created such a thing?" Bardock's anger faded and then curiosity took over.

"Yes, I designed it with a little help on the idea. Of course that was after I was threatened as well as my family." Bulma explained to him, "It isn't a life goal or anything if that is what you think. I didn't wake up one morning and decide I wanted to eradicate the werewolf existence." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Well, what else did you do? You made the weapons and then you were done? Usually the king of scum kills off his workers when they are no longer needed. What makes you so special?" His dark eyebrow raised and his eyes roamed her face. Bardock could hear her heart pounding in her chest, and could smell the perspiration begin to form over her skin. She was nervous and there was something that she didn't want him to know, but he would find out.

"I was just there for their use, and almost disposed. I was taken in and saved, so that I wouldn't be…disposed." Bulma's voice was low and shaky. She didn't know what to say to this man. She didn't want to honestly admit what she had done. This might make it ever harder to find freedom.

"You have spoken the truth about not doing it willingly. I know this. Were you a slave?" He finally asked her, his eyes searching hers and narrowed slightly.

"I was called a slave, but I wasn't truly being treated…as a slave." Bulma's nose flared feeling a large lump rise in her throat.

"Woman," Bardock growled lowly in his throat, "You will tell me what I need to know about you. You are amongst my people." Lifting his chin as he stood up straight, he looked down upon her slumping body.

"He only used me twice." She finally admitted softly, but Bardock's sensitive ears picked it up clearly.

"Who is this _**he**_?" Bardock asked her, his arms were once again crossed over his chest.

"The…Prince," Bulma closed her blue eyes, allowing two beaded tears to roll down her cheeks. This was it. She would now say good-bye to her freedom.

"You are his lover?" he asked her, growing annoyed with the woman's short answers.

"No, I was his blood slave. I was never his lover. Lovers aren't treated as slaves" Bulma didn't want to think about what had happened because that particular place had a bad stigma. She tried to keep her thoughts on what was happening now because she knew her body loved every moment that Vegeta was inside or her. Every moment that he caused that pleasure to swell within her. She loved it, but she would never admit that to this man. He was an enemy of the Prince.

"But you fucked him…bah!" the wild haired man threw up his hands and paced the cell floor.

"I think I am done answering your questions." Bulma glared up at him, growing irritated by his use of words.

Bardock's hands paused in mid-air, clenching slowly. His face grew red with anger. She could see his body trembling as this anger coursed through him. He raised his fists higher, which cause Bulma to gasp and hide her face against her knees. The hit never came. The sound of a closing cell caught her attention. She looked up to see she was left alone in the cell and the guard was walking away placing the key into his pocket for safe keeping. How much longer would she honestly have to stay here? Now that he knew, she was sure that she would never be allowed to leave.

oOo

His walked the sidewalks late at night to clear his loud thoughts. They were constantly eating at his brain. The fresh air calmed his nerves for a brief moment before his body would hunger once again. He felt like the hunger was never sated. Every day it would grow stronger, and it felt like it was devouring him. What was wrong with him? Was he going mad?

He felt his canines throb with need. He could feel the veins around his eyes bulge, causing the white of his eye to fill in with a deep blood red. Vegeta gripped his large jacket and pulled it closer to his face. Night fall gave him an advantage. The only sources of light on these streets were the small street lamps, which were dull and offered only a small area of light. Humans were stupid creature anyway. Vampires were the perfect predator. The outer sex appeal attracted his curious prey, which allowed them the advantage to get them where they wanted before they struck.

Vegeta chuckled to himself and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, which allowed him to appear normal for a short time. Vegeta's eyes opened slowly seeing the bright light of a bar sign just outside of a brick building on the street he had been roaming on. Lifting his hand up and out of his pocket, he pushed open the door and walked in. Vegeta took a seat upon a stool at the bar and laid out some cash. He called the bartender over, told her what he wanted and she brought him a shot glass and began to pour.

The warm burn of the alcohol quenched that thirst as it settled in his belly. He kept his eyes on the table and licked his lips, enjoying the false satisfaction. His eyes picked up the sound of the pool balls clinking together behind him, and the soft voice of the man coxing a woman to come home with him for the night to his left.

_Pathetic…_

The bartender walked up to him. She was wearing a tight black tank-top showing off her small arms, which were both covered in colorful tattoos. She had a ring in her nose and lip, and her hair was short and spikey with strips of fuchsia scattered through her bangs. Vegeta's black eyes lifted to see her smiling at him and wiggling the bottle of jack in front of his face.

"Any more while I have it out for ya and while I am still workin'?" she poured seeing him push the small shot glass toward her with his index finger. "Not much for talking are you?" she asked with a small pout on her glossy lips.

"Not tonight, maybe later." His deep voice caught her off guard. She nodded and walked back to place the bottle with the others.

Vegeta quickly took the last shot and slammed it down on the bar table, causing it to shatter. The male bartender turned around and threw up his arms, "Really man?" he shook his head and allowed Vegeta to leave without saying much else. The woman was in the process of collecting her jacket and keys, but said nothing about the glass.

"I am leaving for the night, hope you got everything." She chuckled see her co-worker swat at her to leave. She walked to the door. Her car was parked outback. She never liked to walk when she was off work, especially this hour. She pushed a button on her phone seeing the bright clock on her phone shining 1:06 A.M.

"Good to see you are off," Vegeta smiled as he walked around her vehicle and then tapped her car's hood.

The girl paused and looked at her car and then back at him. "How did you know that was my car?"

Vegeta said nothing and slowly walked up to her. She turned to run back to the door as she was overtaken by fear.

Vegeta gripped her arm and flung her toward the brick wall and pressed her tightly against it with his hard body. His eyes had returned to its former state which was blood red and his fangs were long and ready to pierce.

"You shall satisfy this unbearable hunger of mine, and I have to say I am quite excited for it." He chuckled before sinking his fangs deep into her flesh. She struggled against the wall. His large hand was placed over her mouth keeping her from screaming. Finally she stopped moving and he allowed her body to slump to the ground. Blood was dripping down his chin and neck and he was panting heavily. He sighed deeply and slowly began walking down the black alley. His tongue dipped out to lick his lips. Vegeta raised his arm and wiped the warm blood from his mouth, smearing it across his face and coating his forearm. He paused and growled deeply.

"You are to get back to the manor, now." The deep voice of his father caused hatred to bubble inside him.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Prince Vegeta shot a look over his shoulder at his father.

"Because I knew how stupid you have been being lately. Get back to the manor before someone sees you. You are a fool Vegeta. This had better stop." He warned his son and in a split second his father blurred and disappeared. Vegeta huffed and continued to walk without a care.

"Bastard." He said with a sneer.

oOo

After a couple of days Bulma was awoken by the squeak of the hinge door to her cell. She blinked her eyes rapidly and rubbed them with the back of her hand.

"Good morning, Bulma." Chichi leaned in and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Chi?" Bulma asked softly looked up at her friend who had a happy smile on her lips.

"Yes, it is me. Come on let's get you a bath." Chichi chuckled seeing her friends eyes light up.

Chichi quickly drew a nice warm bath in her room for Bulma. She poured a cap full of scented bubble bath soup into the rising water, causing white fluffy bubbles to form all over the surface. She loved this scent, and she knew her friend would enjoy it since it wasn't that dreary old cell that Goku's father had rudely placed her in. Bulma sat on the toilet and pulled the towel tightly around her body and looked down at her toes. The toe nail polish was cracked and chipped. She quickly tried to hide her toes by curling them in and glancing in her friend's direction.

"Alright it is done. I will get out. Let me know if you need more towels." Chi leaned in and embraced her friend.

"No stay in here with me…" Bulma reached up and wrapped one arm around her friend's waist.

Chichi glanced down meeting Bulma's wide blue eyes and nodded, "Sure, tell me when I can look again."

Bulma let her towel slide down her body and pool at her feet. She looked into the bubbly water and slipped a toe in, testing its warmth. Quickly and slowly, she lowered into the warm water and signed being overwhelmed by how fantastic it felt. She chuckled seeing her skin was now covered in goose flesh.

"Alright, I am in." Bulma smiled and took the washcloth and began to run it over her shoulders and face.

Chichi sat on the toilet and glanced in Bulma's direction. Her hands gripped her knees.

"I was shocked when Bardock came to us and said he would allow you to stay with us until he knew what to do with you." Chi smiled kindly, "I am guessing you told him what he needed to know?" she asked softly not trying to pry for too much information.

"Uh, I guess so. He asked me the same things. My answers are not going to change. He knows I was not willing. I think he wanted to make sure I was not attached to one of them." Bulma said softly and swallowed. She poured a good amount of shampoo into her hands and began to lather.

"You weren't were you?" Chichi tilted her head to the side and watched as her friend stopped massaging her hair and glanced up at her slowly. "I mean not that I was assuming you would be or anything." She caught herself and swatted a hand.

Bulma resumed washing her hair and looked down at her body, which was covered in puffy white bubbles.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked noticing her friend still had not answered her.

"There was one man that had helped me. He saved me from being killed. He could be kind at times, even though he tried not to show it." Bulma smiled for a brief moment, but quickly pursed her lips.

"Were you…intimate with him?" Chichi asked finally getting glimpse of that little smile.

Bulma signed and dipped completely under the water and moved her hands through her blue locks of hair, removing all trace of the shampoo. She popped back up and pushed her hair back and wiped her eyes. She licked her lips and looked toward her friend.

"I think I want to have some time to think. Do you mind, Chi?" Bulma asked her friend softly, trying not to sound rude.

"Sure, no problem." Chi stood and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

The dark haired woman rested her hand on her chest and continued to stare at the door handle.

"You need to give her some time." Goku said softly.

Chichi lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder seeing him standing in the room giving her a stern look.

"Yes I know that. Do you think she loves him?" Chichi asked feeling a wave of fear travel through her body.

"No, but I think she cares for him. He saved her life." Goku pointed out.

"Yes, I see you heard." Chichi walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed and slowly allowed her body to relax against the sheets.

"I have to tell her, Chi. She will start to see the changes sooner than later, and I want her to know we are there for her, but we need to make sure of your friends safety. My father will never allow it. You know this." Goku lay on the bed next to his woman and rested a hand on her abdomen.

"I know Goku, and that is what I fear most. If you father finds out he will kill her." Chichi sobbed softly.

"It will be alright. We will help her." Goku said softly pressing his lips to her cheek.

oOo

End of chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank-you for reading!

Mallie-3


	14. Home

_Chapter 14_

**Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I write purely for my own obnoxious amusement.

Authors Note: Hi there readers. I really want to say that I appreciate all those who have stuck with my story. After years of being absent from the fan fiction scene, I have finally got drawn back in by a friend of mine that re-kindled my extreme love for anime and my gate way drug, Dragon Ball Z. I even have gotten my boyfriend to watch Dragon Ball every night before we go to sleep, and I am not the one who was begging to watch it [but he would never admit it ;)]. I wish to thank everyone who has been religiously reading my updates on this story. Back in 2004 when I was a little teenager I came up with this crazy vampire idea and went with it. My first ever fan fiction, but I knew after years of just sitting I needed to update it. I have changed a lot of things from the previous plot because it just didn't make sense, but I think it was for the best. I feel like I have accomplished a lot with this story, and I hope it is pleasing to all of you readers.

I know I am corny, but I want to send a huge thank-you to all my silent viewers and my reviewers. Thank-you: _OnyxV, KimiruMai, Rhea0023, Daughter of Vegeta, maymayB, gdoodle, blackirishawk, The Late Dark Phone245, vegetabulmafangirl97, Kikas, Su, Buu, Bj, Ashley, DemonaVeggi, Forgetful-Chaos, SilverHerron,_ and _Loves2readandwrite_.

I want to especially thank _Preciousjade76_ my cheerleader for sparking a lot of my inspiration, which you reviewers all have done in your own little way and I love it. Also I want to thank _Ngoctrang_, because this person really lets me have it in their reviews. I am so scared to post a chapter because I never know when they will review or if they would even like my chapters, but they really inspired me to do better and I thank you, even though you are brutally honest.

Sorry for the long authors note, but I really wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate your support. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_Currently Listening to_: 'Starships' by: Nicki Minaj

oOo

Weeks passed and Bulma seemed to get used to her new found home with the Lycan's. Every day her mind would stray to those she met at the manor when she was forced to work and live amongst them. It hadn't been too long, but she could honestly say she missed Doris. That woman had been there for the moment she arrived and took her under her wing. Even though it was because the woman pitied her, there was a friendship that bloomed out of that stressful situation. She was just glad to finally be back with her friends, and soon she hoped to be permitted to go home.

Bulma pulled a yellow V-neck t-shirt over her head. She smoothed her hands over her stomach and pulled the towel from her head, taking a brush and running it thought her blue locks of hair. Bulma had been using Chichi's clothing for the past couple of weeks because she had all her of her things at the manor. This really put her mind through the blender because she had a lot of missed items that she most likely would never see again. Her family had the money to provide her with more items to keep her mind from it, but some of those items could never be replaced.

"Bulma, are you in there?" Chichi asked softly through the closed door.

Chichi and Goku had offered their spare bedroom that was originally meant for the child that Chichi was expecting, but since the child wasn't going to be around for a bit and Bulma still didn't have a room of her own, Chi allowed her to stay there.

"I'm just about ready. Let me put up my hair." Bulma called, pausing a moment to make sure she heard Chichi walk away.

Bulma sighed softly and closed her eyes. She rubbed them softly with the backs of her hands. She was extremely tried and didn't want to do much of anything lately. She started to feel sick to her stomach, which convinced Bulma that she was coming down with something. Not to mention she was feeling overwhelmingly stressed because Chichi was smothering her to death. She didn't get any space because her friend always tried to talk to her about her time spent at the manor. She honestly knew her friend meant well, but she was just not ready to speak about it. It was a fresh wound, and the more she thought about it, the more her thoughts drifted back to the Prince, which strangely caused her heart to ache.

Bulma took the hair tie from her wrist and gripped her wet hair in a messy bun and tied it back. She quietly moved to the door and closed it behind her. There was a woman she hadn't met before with hair the color of sunshine and hazel eyes. She smiled and giggled softly chasing after a small boy who was climbing all over the furniture. The little toddler climbed down the couch and started to climb up Bulma's small frame like a monkey. The blue haired woman gasped and gripped the child wrists, struggling to hold him out. She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"Oh my, well what is your name?" She smiled at the little boy with dark hair and hazel eyes, which matched his mothers.

"I am sorry about that; he is a bit of a handful. Keegan get down off of her." The blonde haired woman scolded pulling him against her chest.

"Oh it's really no problem." Bulma smiled.

"Bulma, this is Aerie," Chichi peaked from her small kitchenette, "She is Brolli's mate."

"Oh…I see." Bulma forced a smile on her lips, which Aerie reached out to offer Bulma a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Bulma and this is our son Keegan." She tickled her son's belly.

Bulma smiled softly and walked into the Kitchen to meet a pair of menacing eyes, which belonged to Brolli. He stood against the counter top with his arms crossed over his chest. She swallowed and looked down slowly. This particular man, along with Bardock, scared her completely. Chichi then grabbed her hand and pulled her close and lifted a cracker with some type of dip on it and almost pressed it into her face. Bulma's head snapped back and she lifted her hand and gripped Chichi's wrist before her friend got the stuff all over her noise. Bulma frowned and noticed Chichi had offered it to her while trying to put the dip on other crackers.

"That is good Chi," Bulma said with her mouth full.

"I knew you would like it. Sorry I didn't tell you that we were going to be inviting them over, but I figured since you were here it would be nice to meet a few people." Chi looked up and placed her butter knife to the side. She gripped a large plate filled with sandwiches and laid it out. Goku tried to sneak a hand under her arm and pull a sandwich free, but he let out a yelp of surprise as Chichi gripped a spoon and snapped it over his hand.

"Goku…not yet." She warned him.

"Aw come on, Chichi. I am starving." Goku placed a hand on his belly and moved away from the food.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled softly seeing the child like expression on his face. She glanced down at the sandwiches and felt her own belly start to rumble. She was so glad that Chichi was making something for lunch. Just then Chichi stomped her food and looked around in the cabinets.

"Darn I knew I forgot something. Bulma could you do me a favor?" Chichi peaked over the counter.

"Oh, I could do it, Chichi." Aerie said softly juggling a little boy in her arms.

"No it's alright Aerie, you have your hands full. What do you need?" Bulma asked letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Oh the drinks I left the cans in the main dining hall. Do you remember where that is, Bulma?" Chi asked as she grabbed a bowl of potato salad, giving it a quick stir.

"Yep, I remember it was only yesterday, Chi." Bulma forced a smile on her lips as she exited their rooms.

Bulma gasped as she was nearly run over by two young boys. They let out playfully growls and tackled one another in the hall ways. The den was constantly busy and many people were roaming the halls during the day. The little kids seemed to like it the most, which nearly got Bulma run over every time she tried to make her way through the large stone hallways. She watched as the two young boys wrestling got reprimanded quickly when an older man picked them up by their ears and scolded them for everyone to hear. She let out a slow breath and took this time to hurry to the dining hall. She pushed her long blue hair behind her ears and extended her arm to open the kitchen door. Some of the women of the den were preparing meals for the warriors and their families. What Bulma liked about this particular set up is everyone was so kind to one another. It was a pack thing. They took care of each other as one large family knit.

"Excuse me…" Bulma said softly gaining the attention of the women. A couple of the women in the back were whispering and glancing in Bulma's direction. Just then she mentally kicked herself for coming alone, "Do you happen to know where Chichi's soda is?" she asked softly making her way into the kitchen. Finally an older woman stepped forward with the cases of soda and placed them in her arms.

"There you are dear, tell Chichi hello." The old woman said looking up at Bulma with a wide smile.

"I will thank you." Bulma turned around and quickly made her way out of the kitchen, which not long after she stepped out it erupted in whispers. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. Everyone seemed to know exactly who she was. She was the talk of the den, and was not surprised that word of her slavery made news. She gritted her teeth and quickly sped up her pace through the halls gripping the case tighter to her chest. She was getting looks even on her way because, which caused her to look down with embarrassment.

Bulma screamed and fell back as her body ran into something rather hard. Just before she could hit the ground the man's strong hands gripped her arms and pulled her back up slowly. Bulma's eyes were tightly closed and her lips pursed tightly together preparing for the impact. She opened one of her bright blue eyes and she saw Bardock with an unpleasant frown on his face. That vein on the middle of his forehead was popping out and pulsing. She knew he was angry because that one particular vein would pop up every time they had their conversations.

"Girl, you do realize that when you walk you are supposed to watch where you are going?" He growled softly and released her as she steadied herself.

"Um, yes sorry." She blushed with embarrassment.

"You could seriously have hurt someone." He scolded her like a young child.

Bulma glanced up slowly. Her blush was gone and a deep frown had formed on her lips, "Well excuse me I apologized. What more do you want? Do you wish me to write you a long statement of how sorry I am and what I should try to do next time? Gosh…" she growled and started to walk away without another word, but before she could take another step Bulma's arm was being gripped tightly.

Bardock had shot out a hand and grabbed the woman. His dark brown eyes scanned her face a moment and fell to her trembling lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in taking a slow breath in. After releasing a breath his lip was curled up into a sneer. His eyes opened and were shimmering gold. Bulma let out a soft whimper as she felt his hand gripping tighter on her arm. She felt like any moment she would hear her arm snap.

"Please…I said I was sorry." Bulma whimpered trying to pull away from him.

The pain of his hand on her arm caused her to immediately drop the cases of soda. They went crashing to the floor, and each one of the cans went slowly rolling down the hallway. He turned with her arm still in his grasp and started to pull her down the hall.

"What are you doing? I didn't mean to upset you. Let me go." Bulma yanked back against him.

"Father!" Goku came running down the hall and paused seeing his father with Bulma in his grasp.

Bardock stopped in his tracks and tensed hearing his son call for him. He looked over his shoulder and frowned deeply in his son's direction, "You knew, didn't you?" Bardock raised an eyebrow and released the woman, who stumbled back and ran to hide behind Goku.

"Yes I knew, but this is the reason why I didn't tell you. An innocent woman should not have to suffer the fate you would give her just because of one little mistake that could be fixed." Goku's nostrils flared as his anger grew.

"A mistake!" His father's voice boomed in the hall way causing many to scatter, "Are you a fool? Do you not realize what that could mean? I will not allow this." Bardock's fists clenched tightly.

"Let me talk to her and we will do away with it. It will be taken care of father." Goku lifted a hand attempting to calm his father's anger.

"You had better, Kakkarot. Or I will come after her and kill her myself." With that Bardock's dark eyes landed on the cowering woman. He turned and stormed down the hall.

oOo

"What in the hell is going on, Goku?" Bulma followed quickly behind him.

"I will explain later. We need to get back to the room." Goku said softly, "I do not want you here any longer."

"Well, I don't want to be here any longer, but I really want to know what that exchange was about, damn you." She screamed at him.

Goku turned and gripped her shoulders looking deeply into her tear filled crystal blue eyes, "Bulma, I am sorry to say this, but I need you to close your mouth for a little bit and just trust me," Bulma's eyes widened in shock as he spoke boldly.

Goku put his index finger over his lips, which instantly quieted Bulma. He turned and opened the door. Brolli stood in the same place and was eating a sandwich; he didn't even look up to see who entered.

"I am glad you found Bulma, so was there any trouble?" Chichi asked as she ate some of her potato salad.

"Yep, I found her and she seemed to not be able to find the soda. I think they used some of it last night." Goku smiled brightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I am going to lay down, I don't feel well." Bulma rushed past the group and closed her room door behind her.

Chichi paused in mid bite and glared up at Goku. He glanced over at Chichi with an odd seriousness, which alerted her to go check on Bulma. Goku then grabbed a plate of his own and began to fill it rather quickly, taking this time to eat before they left.

Chichi knocked lightly on Bulma door. Bulma peaked out and then allowed her friend to enter, but shut the door rather quickly as she entered.

"What is going on?" Chichi asked her crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. One moment Bardock was scolding me for not watching where I was going and the next moment he sniffed me and was dragging me away. Goku stopped him and took me back. I am so lost." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh shit." Chichi opened her closet and pulled a few duffle bags from the shelving, "We are most likely leaving then. Well, pack all the clothing I have and I will get us a few things. We will stay at your parent's house; do you think they will mind?" Chichi started to rush around the room causing Bulma to panic.

"What in the fuck is going on, Chichi?" she whispered harshly.

Chichi paused and stood up straight. Her arms were filled with clothing and she was chewing her lower lip, "Have you gotten your period this month?" she asked.

"What? Is that a serious question…I mean how does that have anything to…" her voice began to trail off and she raised a hand to her lips, "Oh goodness…" Bulma whispered and slowly took a seat on the bed.

"I think I have my answer." Chichi put the clothing in the bag.

"How did you…?" she paused.

"Goku knew and it took Bardock a little longer, which we were shocked. I think he has been so busy on getting his hands on the King that he wasn't paying attention." Chichi explained to her worried friend.

Bulma let her finger course thought her blue locks of hair. She leaned over and closed her eyes tightly. How could this be happening to her? It couldn't be possible. Bulma groaned and fell back on the bed placing her hands over her face. It was possible. Doris had conceived Vegeta when she was human. But this was a rare phenomenon.

"Chichi, how could this happen?" Bulma asked in a soft tone.

"It is alright Bulma, everything will be alright." Chichi said and lowered her body to the bed, sitting right next to her stunned friend.

"I had a dream you know." Bulma said softly, letting her hands drop to her sides.

"A dream?" Chichi asked her a bit confused.

"Yes, I had a dream that I was protecting this child from being taken by Bardock." Bulma admitted and finally allowed her body to sit up. She was feeling a bit queasy.

"Oh, well never mind that dream, Bulma," Chichi rubbed her friends back, "We will keep you and the child safe." Chichi smiled softly.

Bulma said nothing, for she had no idea what was in store for her now. She had just figured out that she was carrying a child. This child's father was a vampire. She was so unlucky. Surely things couldn't get any worse. Bulma stood up and collected more things and began to help Chichi pack.

oOo

"Sorry guys, I guess Bulma was feeling a bit under the weather. We will let you know the next time we can get together, maybe next week?" Goku offered them a smile.

Aerie seemed to be alright with the last moment decision, but Brolli was glaring in his direction. Goku knew he was trying to figure out what was happening. He really hoped the girls had everything they needed once Brolli and his mate were out of sight. He wanted to be long gone before Brolli went to his father and figured out what had happened. They would surely never be allowed to leave. He closed the door slowly and then hurried to the radio and turned it on, making a bit of noise to drown out the sound of their talking. He knew Brolli had excellent hearing and he would most likely be listening until out of range.

"Hey, are you two ready? We don't have much time. Brolli is already suspicious." Goku said as he hauled a couple of the bag over his shoulder.

"Everything that we need is packed." Chichi smiled and kept her friend close to her side.

Bulma gripped her friends hand tightly and nodded. They made it to the door and Goku peaked out. He looked both ways and waved them to follow. Goku took them through the back ways. Since he was Bardock's son, he knew many different routes that not many were allowed down unless told by one of Bardock's higher ups. Goku opened a hatch door down a hallway and lowered Chichi and Bulma down slowly. He tossed the bags down to each of them women and then quickly hopped down last, closing the door behind him. He looked up at the closed door and gripped both of the women's hands.

"Stay close to me. I know the ways through these tunnels. I have a cell phone too. I want to get us a good enough distance from the den, and I will let you call your parents Bulma. Do you think they will pick us up?" Goku asked as he led the girls through the tunnels, barely giving them enough time to keep up.

"Yes, if we catch him at a good time he will answer." Bulma licked her lips and nervously looked over her shoulder making sure no one had followed them.

"If worse comes to worst, I will have to carry you both." Goku let out a slow breath knowing how much of a challenge that would be.

They quickly made it out of the underground den. Bulma was relieved to hear the sound of the waterfall just outside the cave. Both of the women ran in front of Goku to take in the fresh air. Bulma turned around and smiled at Goku.

"I want to thank you, Goku. You have been a great friend." She smiled softly.

Goku nodded once and then waved them to follow. "Alright let's keep moving I want to get to a road. I have to warn you we are pretty far away from a road." His eyes scanned the lush forest in front of them. He was still leery of intruders that might have their eyes on the den.

oOo

By the time the group made it to a road the sun was setting and they were all tired from their adventure. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Bulma. Bulma was leaned over with her hands gripping her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her blue eyes shifted to the phone and she reached out and took it. Flipping it open, she dialed the number to Capsule Corporation. The receptionist quickly transferred her call and her father finally answered.

"Hi daddy," Bulma immediately felt tears come to her eyes. It had been months since she had talked to him.

"Hi there my sweet girl, where have you been? Your mother said you have been busy with projects." He chuckled softly over the phone.

Bulma giggled and nodded, "Yes dad, but listen I need you to come get us. We aren't sure where we are. Do you think you can track my call?" She waited patiently as she heard her father's fingers quickly go to work on his key board.

"Ah, I have you. I will be there in a jiffy." They quickly hung up and Bulma tossed the phone back to Goku.

"He should be here soon. We just have to wait. He tracked the phone call to this position, so we can't move far." Bulma walked over to a large rock and sat on it, dropping her bag.

"I am so glad your father answered," Chichi took out a water bottle and sipped from it.

"Yes, I am too. Usually he is too busy with work, but I am not quite sure what he will be bringing." Bulma looked around the curve of the road preparing for her father's arrival. Finally after a half hour of waiting an SUV came around the corner. Bulma rushed to the side of the road and waved him in. She run around the side of her father's car and pulled the latch of the trunk, throwing her items in the back. Chichi and Goku set their things in and climbed into the vehicle.

"Now why in the world were you guys out here?" Dr. Briefs asked raising a brow. Bulma leaned an elbow on the arm rest by the window and glanced up at her father.

"Oh it's really a long story dad, I will tell you about it later." She blew off his question.

Dr. Briefs blinked a few times before focusing completely on the road. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew it out his cracked window, "Well, if you insist dear."

Bulma smiled softly and then glanced back at Chichi and Goku who shifted nervously in the back seat.

"Well, your mother should have dinner ready when we arrive home. I hope you all are hungry." Bulma's father peaked up at the rear view mirror to look at the two in the back.

"Oh dinner sounds great right about now." Goku sprang forward and gripped cushioned seats that Bulma and Dr. Briefs were seated in. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle when Chichi glared in Goku's direction, which made him slowly retract back into his seat.

They arrived home quickly, and to Bulma's surprise her mother was waiting for them in the driveway, waving and jumping up and down with excitement. Bulma was so glad to be home. It felt nice to finally put her arms around her mother. Her mother was so excited that she had stopped by. They actually believed she was helping someone work on a project, which wasn't entirely false. She was just glad to finally feel at ease with the people she cared about most. Bulma was able to relax, have a hot shower and lay in her childhood bed, which she completely adored coming home to. She couldn't ask for more.

oOo

He strolled down the wide sidewalks with his hands deeply in his pockets. The cool breeze felt nice on his face. He took in a deep breath and lifted his eyes seeing many people walking past him and talking loudly. It was the night life of West City, a perfect feeding ground. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. His eyes scanned the large area down town. Vegeta had felt it. The presence of that woman was strong, and no matter how much he fed he could not seem to get her out of his system. He felt his body tense and quiver sensing how close she was to him. He thought the Lycan's had their hands on her. They must have allowed her to leave the den for a little bit thinking he wouldn't be able to sense her.

Vegeta grinned and chuckled maliciously to himself as he walked the dimly lit streets. He closed his blood red eyes as he reached out to find her. Her blood was still coursing through his body like he had recently fed, which made it quite easy to find her. Once he zone in on her he realized she was back at Capsule Corporation. Vegeta pulled his hands from his pocket and blurred, disappearing in seconds to collect his woman.

_This time you will not escape me, woman…_

oOo

Sorry everyone, this chapter was finished on Saturday at about 9:00 PM. I had a terrible time writing this because this is yet another transition chapter into other ideas. I have a certain way I see this story going, but I am trying to figure out how I am going to approach it. I had to fix a lot of my mistakes in it also before I posted it for you guys. I was flying through it when I was typing it so; I hope that this is a good chapter. I really didn't want to disappoint.

Mallie-3


	15. Discovered

Chapter 15

Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, and I don't make a profit from this. It is a hobby, nothing more.

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating my stories lately. I have been on spring break and I was busy being home with family and friends. Not to mention my laptop totally crashed, so I was not able to really write. Though I have to say I did get a new one while I was home, so I am completely set when it comes to being away from my desktop. I hope you all enjoy this update and for those of you who are enjoying my other story, The Other Woman, I shall be updating that very soon as well. So you will be hit with a double update, and then more updates to follow quickly after. I hope all over you enjoyed your St. Patrick's Day! I know I did. ;)

oOo

His blood red eyes scanned the perimeter of Capsule Corporation as he approached the large home. He could sense Bulma within the house. He took a step off the curb on the opposite side of the road and began to make his way across the street. He reached the gate that wrapped itself around the home and rested his hands upon the smooth metal.

Closing his eyes briefly, Vegeta took in a deep breath and reached out for her. He could feel her and the distress that was radiating from her. His eyes snapped open and a growl escaped his lips. The soft light from the street laps caused his white fangs to gleam in the dark. His whole body tensed and finally his body blurred and he was gone from sight.

oOo

Bulma gripped a large comforter and walked into the guest room her father and mother were offering to Goku and Chichi. She smiled upon entrance when she saw Goku flipping through the stations on the television resting on the dresser. His eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed tightly together as he landed on the news station for West city. Bulma blew some of her wisps of blue hair from her face.

"Here you are. I brought two fluffy pillows and a warm comforter. I hope this will do." Bulma laid them on the mattress and placed her hands on her hips. Her attention was drawn to the television when she heard the man beside her growl in anger.

Bulma took a few steps forward and crossed her arms over her chest when a photo of a girl with short pink streaked hair popped up on the screen. Her eyes narrowed somewhat as she listened to the news cast.

"…Just a couple days before today a tragic event occurred just outside of a local bar here in West City. A current college student by the name if Mary Lee was found dead just feet from her car outside the place she was currently employed at. Police were saying it was a possible animal attack after viewing the body. What baffles the local police was the severity of the wounds upon the neck…" as the news anchor finished, Goku immediately pushed the power button, shutting it off.

He tossed the black remote on top of the bed and sat upon it, running his hands through his unruly hair. Bulma noticed his hand clench tightly in his dark locks of hair and she reached out to get his attention.

"Goku, what's the matter?" Bulma leaned in trying to get a better look at his face.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea." Goku spoke harshly.

"A good idea, what are you talking about?" Bulma asked shifting her eyes to the black screen of the television, "Don't tell me that was….?" she pointed a finger to the television.

"It was a vampire attack, but they usually don't leave evidence like that. I know who it was and it was because of my father's bad judgment that people are now being harmed." Goku released his head and lifted his eyes to meet Bulma's bright blue orbs.

"What did your father do?" Bulma asked as her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

"He had one of the clan leaders delivered an amulet. This amulet was bewitched to cause the inner and darkest attributes of a vampire to emerge. If they wear it long enough they will start to lose track of their senses and become a mindless creature." He shook his head, "I don't think my father intended for him to murder innocent civilians. What it was meant for was to kill off Vegeta's father."

Bulma looked around the room a bit confused. She tapped her fingers on her lower lip and finally after a moment her eyes grew wide and she quickly whipped around, "Goku, it wasn't placed upon the King's son was it?" She quickly made her way to his side.

"Yes, it was meant for the Prince. Julian thought he could keep the Prince under control and he meant to finish him off once the King was killed." Goku spoke softly, "The amulet is meant to drive a vampire mad, and when placed around their neck they become obsessive with it and keep it on at all times. It can easily be taken off, but it's no use now. We would have to kill him to get it off him. He would surely kill us." Goku stood watching the horrified expression on Bulma's face.

"No, you cannot kill him. That isn't an option. I can get it off. If I am given some time with him," she began to pace and ramble.

"Bulma are you insane? He will kill you. You don't know what state he is in." Goku frowned deeply.

Chichi slowly walked out of the bathroom connected to the guest bedroom and bit her lower lip. She kept silent seeing the distress it was causing Bulma.

"I am not insane. This man isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. His father deserves to die, but not him. He saved my life plenty of times, and not to mention I am now expecting his child. Why in the hell would I want him to die? If I can help him, I sure as hell will try my hardest to make sure that amulet comes off his neck, and make sure Julian pays for this." Bulma's anger began to sky rocket.

"I don't think it is safe Bulma you have to trust me on this." Goku tried to approach her, but she lifted a hand causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Goku, I can understand why Bulma wishes him alive, but I can also understand why it is seriously dangerous…" Chichi spoke quietly, trying not to send Bulma into a rage.

"I mean there must be something I can do. Maybe we can lure him and if I could just get a few moments alone with him?" Bulma's eyes shifted around as she thought things through.

"Bulma I don't think…" Goku began to say but was immediately cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear how it is bad for me. What is going on inside of me right this moment is also bad for me. Who knows what a vampire's child could do to my body in the long run. You know what, I am going to bed. I will speak to you when you are more inclined to listening to my ideas." She threw her hands in the air and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Chichi glared at Goku and raised a dark eyebrow, "Well…?"

"What did you want me to say? Oh sure Bulma go get yourself killed? No, I am looking out for her. She is a fool if she thinks she can get that amulet from Vegeta's neck." Goku spoke harshly as he rounded the bed.

Chichi watched her mate as he ripped back the comforters on their bed. He had dealt with the vampire clans for years, not to mention his father had been put through a lot because of this notorious vampire King, she could understand the stress he was feeling when it came to Bulma.

"Goku, I believe her idea is completely ludicrous, but she had been placed in a difficult position, especially since she carries the child of this man. There is some sort of emotional attachment there…" Chichi paused seeing the look of pain flash cross Goku's soft features.

"Chi, you know what happened to my mother. They have no soul, they have no emotion. I don't care what Bulma thinks. He is the spawn of the man that killed my mother. There will be nothing but pain for her…you know this just as well as I. They are natural predators." He stated bluntly, not candy coating anything.

Chichi pursed her lips and glanced to the carpeted floor as she wrapped her arms around herself. She nodded slowly understanding exactly what Goku was saying. He knew the creatures better than anyone. Chichi wanted nothing more than for her friend to be safe and sound. What scared her more was that she was carrying the man's child. What would it do to Bulma's fragile body? Time would only tell. She just hoped that Bulma didn't decide to look for him herself. Especially since the Amulet was still around his neck and feeding his madness, which was reaping its way across West City nightly.

oOo

Emotions coursed through her body as she slammed the door and locked it angrily. Bulma paced the floor as she let her fingers course through her ocean blue locks of hair. A soft breath escaped her mouth as she willed her body to relax. Her eyes welled with tears as reality tumbled down upon her shoulders. What was she to do? She knew there was something about this Prince that had captivated her attention from the very first. He couldn't be all bad, right?

She had seen how his tender side could come through when he was placed in certain situations. He was a hybrid, so there had to be some sort of way to access those dormant human tendencies, though she knew very well that it would be tough. The man was very up tight and he oozed of pure cockiness when placed in a room with men whom he knew were under him. Somehow she couldn't push aside all the bad and access the good side, the side that protected her from harm numerous times.

He had given her a part of him, which was nestled deep in her womb. They had created another life, and she couldn't just sit back and allow him to be destroyed if she could help it. She wasn't sure where the manor was, but she was sure Goku could take her there with a bit of convincing.

Bulma quickly entered the bathroom, and leaned forward gripping the porcelain sides with her hands. Her sapphire eyes lifted momentarily watching her reflection a moment feel the rage about to spill over.

"Fuck…" she cursed.

Her lips quivered as she tried desperately to contain her bottled up anger. She finally pulled back her fist and slammed it into the mirror, cracking it with her small knuckles. The sheer force caused the hard mirror to split her knuckles on impact, which caused deep red blood to bubble at the skins surface and flow down her fingers. Droplets fell to the floor as her hands hung loosely at her sides. Bulma's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she closed her eyes. She had been through so much, and after this much time she finally felt all the pent up emotion rush out. This was too much for one person to handle. She was a strong woman, but there was only so much a person could take with all this madness.

She didn't love the man she had created a child with, but she would be sure to give back to him. He had protected her, so she needed to protect him. No matter what cost.

Bulma's eye snapped open when she heard the veranda windows fling open and crash against the walls. She slowly took a few steps toward the open bathroom door, which was located in her room. She peaked out seeing broken glass covering the floor.

"Great…" she whispered softly as she made her way over to the window, careful not to step on any of the glass which was now covering her floor, "Mother!" she called loudly hoping the woman was somewhere on this floor. She would most likely get one of the bots to clean up the mess. She turned quickly and slammed into a hard body, which a hand immediately covered her lips. Bulma let out a soft shriek of terror as her eyes met the black soulless pits of the vampire Prince. Around his black irises a red line brightly accented them, which proved that his hunger had grown tremendously. She willed her body to relax a moment as she breathed quickly through her nostrils.

Her eyes shifted to the amulet which was hidden behind the flap of his black button down shirt. Vegeta's other arms slowly slid down the length of her body and wrapped itself around her small waist, causing Bulma to jump.

"Don't scream for them or I might have to…." His hand slide down her chin and spanned the length of her throat, "snap your beautiful neck. It would be a shame, because I truly enjoy everything your precious body has to offer." He grinned, which showed his gleaming fangs.

Bulma nodded slowly as her eyes widened feeling his hand tighten around her throat softly, "What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"I came to collect was is mine." He said softly as he leaned in to brush his lips over her ear, grinning as he felt her body tremble, "I know you enjoy my company just as much as I enjoy yours." He licked her earlobe and pulled back letting his hungry eyes scan over his face.

Bulma took in a sharp breath and licked her lips, "You have come to take me back to the manor with you?" she allowed her eyes to shift to the door.

"They don't know I am here yet. That stupid dog is too preoccupied with that mate of his." He sneered, "And to answer your question, yes you shall be coming with me. I do not wish to speak of this any longer." He waved a hand over her face, causing Bulma to slump in his arms. Vegeta carefully lifted her over his shoulder and leapt from the veranda.

oOo

Bulma's eye fluttered as she slowly opened them. She was looking at the high ceiling above her and her body was being caressed by the soft silken sheets that covered the bed where she lies. The room was over taken by complete darkness and it took a moment for her eyes to register. She placed a hand upon her forehead and winced slightly feeling the blood rush to her head as she tried to sit up. A wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks and before she had time to awaken fully, she forced her body from the bed and dropped to her knees. Her body forced the bile in her belly to rise forcefully up her esophagus and into the small garbage can near the night stand. Bulma coughed and then wiped her salivating mouth with the back of her hand. She gasped for breath feeling her eyes water because of the forceful heaves. Her stomach lurched and she placed a small hand upon it. Slowly coming back from that moment of discomfort, Bulma opened her eyes and looked about the room. She was in his room. She knew it right when she saw it. She was back in the manor from hell. She cursed under her breath thinking back to her desperate pleas to Goku about having a moment with Vegeta, and now that she was actually in his very room. Now of course she immediately regretted her words immensely.

"Are you sick, woman?" That rich voice asked from the shadows.

The heiress gasped softly and dropped back on her rump placed her fingers over her mouth as she searched around the room to find where the voice had come from.

"Where are you?" she spoke harshly, "Don't you hide in the dark like that." She scolded and frowned deeply seeing him walk closer to the side of the bed where she sat.

His feet were bare from what she could see as he finally stood right before her. His black pants were creased in the right placed and his black button down dress shirt had three of the buttons loose, which showed off his well-muscled chest.

"There is no need to use that tone with me, woman. All you had to do was ask." He growled lowly in his throat, a bit agitated by her snapping tone.

"Why would you bring me back to this hell hole? I hadn't seen my family in months, Vegeta." She whimpered as she felt her emotions well within her.

"That is no concern of mine. I only wish to have my slave back with me, where you belong." He said to her as he leaned over to grip her arms softly and giving her a hard yank, quickly getting her to her feet.

Bulma looked into his eyes and shook her head, "I am not yours. I was for a time, but you know just as well as I that I do not belong here. I don't want you." She sneered, as she looked away and tried to yank free.

"I do not care what you want, wench. You are mine to do with as I see fit. You are a slave to a vampire Prince, and you should be fucking lucky that I took you in when my father was going to dispose of you!" he snarled, bringing his face just inches from hers.

Bulma could feel his nose brush hers softly, and heard him inhale deeply. He was taking in her scent, and enjoying it greatly. She bit her lower lip and looked down, not wanting to let him in. She quickly closed her eyes when she felt his hands run along the soft flesh of her neck. She did not miss those razor sharp fangs penetrating her flesh, but she did miss other things penetrating her, and that bothered her greatly. She cursed under her breath as she willed the dirty thought from her mind.

"You have missed me. I can't help but notice the delicious smell your body is giving off. Do you want me woman? Do you want me like I want you?" he growled as his forehead brushed against hers.

"Stop it…" she said forcefully as her breathing increased as she felt his lips brush over the strong plus coming from her jugular vein. She shifted her eyes and got a glimpse of that amulet dangling from his neck. It looked like a crest, and it seemed to glow just like his demonic eyes. That definitely was the source of his actions, if she could only get ahold of it. She slowly started to slide her hand up his chest. Her index finger softly brushed it.

"You don't want me to stop. Say you want me woman. I have to hear you say you want me." He growled against her ear, as he reached up to grip the hand working its way up his chest to the cursed amulet.

She gasped and lifted her eyes, afraid that he might have discovered what she was after. Her eyes softened as she finally realized he had other things in mind when he placed her small hand upon his hard erection, which was straining against the material of his pants.

"I-I…" she whispered allowing her fingers to trace over his hard length.

"Yes, tell me…" he leaned in and licked her full lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

Bulma sighed feeling an overwhelming hunger wash over her body, feeling as if she was under a hypnotic spell by the man who was standing before her. Why was she feeling so out of control? The hungered…not this thirst for his flesh like an addict. Finally after a brief moment of heavy petting she spoke, "Take me…" she whispered taking his lips in a breathless kiss.

Vegeta let out an animalistic roar as he shredded her shirt completely from her body. Her breasts swelled to perfection from beneath the tight cups of her bra. Bulma immediately felt a wave of fear pass through her as the look upon Vegeta's face changed. He was hungry, and needed the physical contact with her. He was lost in his vampire tendencies, and not even she would be able to bring him back. His hand struck for her hair, gripping it tightly within his grasp. He twisted it roughly, forcing her body to turn and her back was pressed against his hard chest.

Vegeta lapped at her neck as his other hand spanned the length of her belly. Bulma's eyes grew lidded as she gasped for air.

"Take these off…" he hissed in her ear, giving her ass a hard slap.

Bulma let out a whimper and obeyed him quickly, letting the jeans slip from her rounded hips and fall limply to the floor. Vegeta's hand descended to the edge of her panties as he caressed her mound with his large hand. He stroked his fingers over the treasure between her thighs, causing her to gasp and grind back against the front of his pants.

"Stop toying with me, Vegeta." Bulma arched her back, feeling her hardened nipples pressing against the padding of her bra.

"I shall do as I please, bitch." He whispered harshly against her cheek, nipping it with his fangs, slicing the skin and causing a small droplet of blood to trail down her cheek.

Bulma groaned feeling the pain immediately mix with the pleasure. Vegeta roughly led her by her hair to the long dresser in his room. He released her hair long enough to roughly run his fore arm over the surface of the dresser, causing all of the items upon it to fall to the ground. He forced her head down and gripped her hips, forcing them up for better access. He quickly tore her panties clean from her body and tossed them over his shoulder as he pressed a hand in the middle of her back and unbuttoned his pants with his free hand .

Bulma felt the cool surface press to the swells of her breasts. Her stomach muscles tightened as she was forced to hold herself up on her tip toes as he forced her hips up to meet his straining erection. She lifted her blue eyes and glanced over her shoulder as she felt him messing with his pants. Without warning, Vegeta quickly penetrated her claiming her once again. His hips pressed forward hard, hearing the skin slap together upon impact.

He was not at all soft on her. He needed her right then and there. There was no stopping him. His hips moved violently against her rear. Bulma's fingers tightly dug into the edge of the dresser as she was immediately over taken by her first climax. Her lips parted and her nails dug into the oak wood as her cries echoed throughout the large room.

Vegeta's thick fingers gripped her shoulder and yanked her body tightly to his as his hips pumped up, and he sank deeper and deeper into her core. His fangs were throbbing, and not wanting to wait a moment longer he sunk the pearly white fangs deep into the flesh of her shoulder, which caused Bulma to fall over the edge once again in another mind blowing orgasm. He drank deeply, allowing that deep hunger to be sated for a brief while. He hadn't felt satisfied in weeks. He needed her, and this proved it. Vegeta groaned against her shoulder as he slowed his movements and tensed, spilling himself deep within her. His tongue lapped at the open wound upon her shoulder. He left it open, loving the look of his mark upon her porcelain skin.

He took in her scent once again as she lay over the dresser. He could feel her legs quivering from the after math of their intense love making. His eyebrows knitted and he licked his lips. There was something about the taste of her blood and the way she smelled. Why hadn't he noticed this before? He had been so wrapped up in getting her back here so he could have his way with her, that he didn't even notice the change. She was not sick what so ever. Was she…?

Vegeta stumbled back and looked upon her. Bulma slowly slide to the ground next to the dresser, her own eyebrows knitting with concern.

"Woman, you aren't sick…" he growled.

"No I am not." She answered, allowing her body to come down from her euphoric state.

_He knew…_

"You have been with another? You have allowed yourself to…woman you are with child..." He stated as his eyes narrowed, as he bared his teeth.

oOo

To be continued…

Please Review!

Mallie-3


	16. Dark Prince

Chapter 16

_Dark Prince_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, plain and simple.

Authors Note: I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This story is coming to a close, but _Vampire Princess_ will follow. Of course I still have to finish _'The Other Woman'_, as well as a new fiction that I have recently started. I thank you for stickin' with me on this terrible journey in rewriting my very first fiction ever.

Do I have any Black Dagger Brotherhood fans out there! Tohrment's book will be in my hands on the 27th of this month (which is tomorrow..omfg) and I am going nuts waiting for it! Eeps!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Sorry again about the wait.

p.s…

ST: Please no shooting yourself because then you wouldn't be around to read my story, or review for that matter. Sorry, about the delay.

_Currently Listening to:_ _Domino_ by: Jessie J

oOo

_Vegeta stumbled back and looked upon her. Bulma slowly slide to the ground next to the dresser, her own eyebrows knitting with concern. _

"_Woman, you aren't sick…" he growled. _

"_No I am not." She answered, allowing her body to come down from her euphoric state. _

_**He knew…**_

"_You have been with another? You have allowed yourself to…woman you are with child..." He stated as his eyes narrowed, as he bared his teeth. _

The blue haired woman's small hands spanned the carpeted floor and pressed her back against the drawers_. _Bulma's eyes shifted to the items that were carelessly shoved to the floor during their brief moment of passion as he took her upon the dresser. Her eyes slipped closed as small shivers caressed over her flesh.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry this happened." Her eyes immediately snapped open taking in the words he had just said to her, "What did you just say?" she lifted her blue gaze to meet his.

"Don't tell me you allowed one of those vermin to touch you. You are mine, woman." He lunged forward and yanked her up with ease.

His hands gripped tightly around her upper arms, giving her a quick shake. Bulma winced and shook her head, feeling a painful stab in her gut to hear him speak that way to her.

"What the hell are you talking about; you're an idiot, Vegeta. Do you honestly think I would be so quick to jump into another's bed?" she asked harshly as she tried wiggling in his grasp. She would surely have bruises when he was done with her.

"Well, then how did that child come to be?" he asked roughly shoving her to the ground, and stood before her with a menacing look upon his face.

"The only way possible, you are the one who created this creature within me, bastard." She gritted her teeth, feeling her fingertips clench the carpet under her grasp.

"Don't fucking lie to me, wench!" Vegeta roared, his eyes flashed bright red as he bore his lengthening fangs.

Bulma gasped and crawled backward hitting the dresser, "What is wrong with you, you do realize you are being controlled right?" she snapped pointing to his neck.

"I am not being controlled. This is the best I have felt in years. I feel free and alive. I don't wish to hide what I am anymore." He chuckled maliciously as he extended his arms, letting his head drop back as he closed his eyes to regain control of his inner beast.

"Vegeta, what has happened to you?" she whimpered softly pulling her knees to her chest.

"Nothing, I am still the same person, woman," he chuckled, lifting his head back upward. His eyes were still ablaze as he took in her figure carefully and he licked his lips.

"Stop eyeing me like that. I am done with you. I do not wish this child to have a father like you. You will never get your hands on it as long as I am still living." She shook her head, feeling tears come to her bright blue orbs.

"Non-sense woman, you and the child shall live with me. After I kill off my father, we shall be free to do as we please. He shall no longer control what I do. I shall change you, and the whole human race shall bow to me." He chuckled and lunged forward to grip her upper arm tightly, forcing his lips upon hers.

"Fuck you Vegeta, there will be no way. You are a fool to think that the human race would bow to you. There are more of us than vampires." She sneered looking into those dead eyes of his.

Vegeta growled loudly, silencing her immediately. His hand gripped deeply into her blue locks of hair, "We shall see woman…come I shall tell my father of my wonderful plans." He dragged her across the floor by the hair clenched in his fist. Bulma shrieks the whole way out, trying desperately to get free.

oOo

Radditz busted through the door of Julian's study and growled lowly. His eyes flashed brightly in the man's direction seeing him look up lazily from a book. Julian lifted a brow and looked around the room, but then offered a smile and opened a palm inviting Radditz to sit.

"The Prince has attacked another civilian in West City. He is being sloppy. I don't care what you think anymore, Julian. The Prince needs to be put down. We should convince that idiot father of his…" Radditz paused when he saw Julian lift a hand and slowly close his eyes.

"Shut up and sit down, you idiot." He said in a calm and collective tone.

Radditz bared his fangs and sat in the chair that Julian originally pointed to.

"I shall make the call. I was planning on meeting up with his _highness_ soon," Julian drawled out the formality disrespectfully as he placed his book upon his mahogany desk top.

"What do you wish me to do?" Radditz asked him, letting his features calm to know he had planned on doing something about the Prince's reckless behavior.

Julian opened one of the draws slowly leaning over to glance inside. Slowly he dipped a hand into the drawer and gripped the object tightly in his grasp. He lifted his eyes as well as his hand and wiggled it to show him the fully loaded handgun. Within the clip held bullet that contained exploding UV rays. One of those bullets was meant for Prince Vegeta's heart.

"Our little Prince will get what is coming to him," he growled causing his upper lip to curl in a sneer.

oOo

It was five in the morning. Chichi's eyes watched the brightly glowing numbers on the alarm clock at the bed side. She couldn't sit awake anymore. Quickly she flipped her legs over the edge of the bed, sliding each one of her feet into a fluffy slipper. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Goku slumbering sweetly beside her. His soft snoring was rather cute to her, but what did she know. She was just a young girl in love. Pushing herself off the bed she walked to their small bathroom to quickly use the toilet and brush away her morning breath.

Chichi flipped off the bathroom light and walked to the door, deciding that Goku could sleep for a little bit longer sense it was quite early. It was early morning, so the danger was pretty much non-existent. She walked to the door and popped her head into the hallway, looking both ways. It was empty and the home seemed somewhat quiet. She was sure Mrs. Briefs was awake and somewhere on the property. She still felt awkward being in Bulma's home. She had never had to stay with her friends parents. She slowly tip toed down the length of the hallway toward Bulma's bed room. She stopped and looked at the door knob. She tapped a knuckle on the door and called out to her friend.

"Bulma, are you awake?" she said in a tone just a bit higher than a whisper.

Chichi reached out and slowly turned the door knob and poked her head into the room. The veranda doors were wide open and the soft morning breeze was blowing the curtains softly. Chichi's eyebrows knitted slightly as she walked into the room. That was odd what was that on the floor…?

Chichi paused and looked around the room as she finally spotted the glistening pieces of broken glass littering Bulma's bedroom floor. Chichi reached up and covered her mouth. Her dark eyes immediately shifted to the bed, seeing it was still freshly made. Bulma had been taken. Just as quickly as she came, Chichi turned frantically and ran down the hallway.

She jumped onto the bed and shook Goku's frame viciously, "Goku! Wake up!" she said almost directly in his ear.

Goku's eyes snapped open and he flung himself up from the bed. He positioned himself for battle, clutching his fists tightly and holding them near his face. He saw Chichi seated on the bed and blinked a few times before he relaxed.

"Chichi…you know not to wake me like that…" he said as he approached her lovingly.

"Bulma isn't in her room; I think Vegeta came for her." Chichi finally said feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety slam through her body like a ton of bricks. She couldn't control her breathing, which was now irregular.

Goku rounded the bed and gripped her shoulders tightly and looked deeply into her eyes, "It's going to be alright Chichi. We will get her back. I promise you that…" he paused and looked to the open door and the dimly lit hallway, which lie just outside their room.

Goku let his hands slide from his mate's trembling shoulders and took large steps toward the exit. He walked into Bulma's empty room and immediately his nose twitched, picking up the scent of that cruel bastard. He growled lowly in his throat causing his upper lip to curl up in a snarl.

Chichi was standing at the entrance of Bulma's bedroom with her hands tightly clenched together, "Was I right? It was Vegeta who took her…" she said ever so softly. Her dark eyes now glistened with tears, "He is going to kill her, Goku…" Chichi whimpered covering her face with her hands.

"Chichi…stop this! She isn't going to die. He won't kill her just yet. He obviously has claimed her as a possession of his if he had the nerve to burst into her bedroom like this." Goku motioned to the glass shards covering the carpet.

Chichi peaked through her fingers and slowly let them drop from her face, "We need to get her…" she whispered.

"I know Chi, I have no choice. I have to go back and speak to Brolli." He shook his head and spun around, grabbing Chichi by the hand and leading her back to their room.

oOo

Bulma gasped as she was tossed casually to the cool ground. Her body skidded roughly to a stop, causing her hands to burn as they collided with the floor. A soft hiss escaped her lips as she clenched her eyes tightly together. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. A few of the guards that were present in the main hall of the manor were staring curiously in Prince Vegeta's direction. Slowly one of them took a step toward the Prince, throwing an unsure glance toward the other guard.

"Where is my fucking father?" Prince Vegeta asked as his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His black gaze shifted to the guard making his way toward him. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as the red veins around the iris swelled and laced around each other, hugging the dark pigment tightly.

"Um, I believe he is in his office, Prince Vegeta." The man stammered softly, blinking a few times.

"Well, fetch him for me. I wish a few words with him." He smirked, showing off his brilliantly white fangs.

The man nodded once and in a blink of an eye the vampire was out of sight, most likely at the door of his father's office. Vegeta's blood hungry eyes scanned to the other man, who looked completely taken over by fear. He had every right to be scared. The Prince was not in his right mind.

Bulma flattened her back against one of the oak doors in the hall and watched Vegeta prowl over to the unnamed guard. She felt her lower lip quiver with fear. A brilliant flare of light caught her by surprise and immediately Vegeta dropped to his knees and started to scream out as if in pain. His hands buried themselves in his thick locks of hair as his body twisted and turned.

"Vegeta…" Bulma called out to him as she gasped softly seeing the amulet around his neck blazing bright red.

Bulma's attention was taken away from the screaming prince when she heard the soft clicks of heals coming from the dark corridor. A small woman rushed in, her dark eyes shifted to Bulma and then immediately she rushed to Vegeta's side leaning in to gather him in her arms.

"Doris! Stay back from him! That Amulet around his neck is what is causing his actions! He isn't himself!" Bulma said loudly waving the woman in her direction. Doris gasped and reached for the amulet, discarding everything Bulma had just said.

A bright light flashed from the amulet as she reached down to rid her son of the flashing piece of jewelry, which had him in its strong grip, but she was quickly rewarded with something completely different. The amulet fizzled with electricity and red sparks snaked out and wrapped around the woman's hand sending her quickly to her rear. Doris let out a hiss of pain and immediately clutched her hand, which was throbbing and smoking due to the burns she received. Her vampire skin quickly was able to heal the wound, but she did not try a second time. She quickly hurried to Bulma's side and gripped the woman's arm.

"What in the hell…" Doris whispered softly as her dark eyes widened in shock.

"Are you alright?" Bulma inspected the woman's quickly healing fingers.

Doris nodded as she watched the skin finally return to normal except for a red hue that was now covering the surface. Both women's eyes lifted to see King Vegeta enter the room.

"Vegeta…our son…" Doris pointed to the writhing man on the marble floor, who was now engulfed with brightly flowing electric energy.

King Vegeta's dark eyebrows knitted as his lips pursed, "What the fuck is going on in here?" he began to walk toward his son, but was projected back and hit the wall when a massive energy wave collided with him. Doris let out a soft shriek as she run to his side.

Bulma scrunched up her face and turned it away, feeling the radiating power coming from whatever was around the Prince's neck.

Finally the waves of energy came to a standstill and the Prince lay motionless upon the floor. His body twitched to life as everyone stood around motionless watching what would happen next. Prince Vegeta's body shuddered as he pressed his palms to the marble floor. His breathing was back to normal and he kept his head down. Slowly his head lifted, showing off two glowing eyes and unnaturally elongated teeth, which had saliva dripping from them. His nails were longer and looked like small daggers. He started to chuckle evilly as his eyes shifted to the audience he had gained during the whole ordeal.

He pushed his body up and stood proudly as his glowing eyes shifted to his father. His nostrils flared as he sneered in anger. Vegeta let out a loud animalistic growl and started to slowly make his way toward his old man.

"Vegeta, what have you done to yourself?" King Vegeta shouted at him as he began to back away from his approaching son.

"He is bewitched by that amulet." Bulma shouted, "It is bringing out the vampire tendencies deep within him and completely illuminating the human side of him." She tried to explain.

King Vegeta's eyes shifted to the human and he snarled, "How would you know such a thing? You caused this didn't you wench!" he shouted.

"What? I didn't force that damn thing around his neck." Bulma looked toward the man in shock.

"Wasn't it Julian that gave you the amulet?" Doris prodded as she stepped up from a kneeling position.

"Vegeta, listen to me…you must fight this." His father looked his son in the eyes, extending his arms in the process.

Vegeta chuckled loudly, throwing back his head, "Vegeta….there is no Vegeta." He answered and then lunged himself at his father, sinking his fangs deeply into the base of his father's neck.

"Vegeta!" Doris flung herself toward her son and tried with all her might to yank her son's flexing arms away from the King, "You're going to kill him! Please!" she screamed.

Bulma gasped softly and just barley saw the extremely fast movement, which Vegeta had just pulled on the King. She rushed over to Vegeta and tried to aid Doris in prying him from his father, but her weak human strength was nothing compared to his power level now. Bulma felt her feet start to slide from under her. She looked down to see a pool of blood coming from under King Vegeta.

The Prince let out another animalistic growl tear its way free from his throat as he lunged forward and tossed Doris across the room, "Do not interfere, bitch. You shall be next…" he hissed as blood poured from his open mouth as he caught his breath.

Bulma gasped and back away from the Prince, nearly slipping and falling into the rich blood oozing from the King's neck. She shifted her eyes to Vegeta's father, who looked to be on the brink of death. His hard reached up, trying to shove his son from his body. Finally without thinking, Bulma growled angrily and extended her leg to kick Vegeta in the face. Vegeta growled darkly and the smirk was wiped completely from his evil face.

Bulma shuddered seeing the look he was giving her, "W-well…I-I see I have your a-attention now." She tried to stand her ground to get him away from his father so Doris didn't have to see him rip his father to shreds.

He slowly stood and started to make his way toward her, "You are going to pay for that…woman." He growled.

oOo

Goku begged Chichi to stay at Capsule Corporation, and with a little help from Bunny he had gotten her to stay put until he was able to settle this who ordeal with Brolli. He didn't want his father to know he was back, and quite frankly he knew he was in a load of trouble for running. He quickly came in the secret hallways in the den and made his way toward his rooms. Brolli and his mate most likely would still be in their own rooms at this time. He couldn't hurt to check. He stepped in front of the door and took in a deep breath. He lifted his hand and knocked loudly against the door.

Brolli opened and sneered, "You have some nerve showing your face here you fool." He said to the man as he extended a hand and gripped Goku's shirt, yanking him into his rooms.

Goku stumbled in and turned around, prepared for Brolli to knock in his skull, "I can explain…" he whispered.

"Oh you better explain, Kakkarot. Your father is thinking about kicking you from the pack all together. You are helping a woman that is carrying a vampire's seed. What do you not understand about that you fucking idiot!" Brolli's anger began to rise and his large hand was once again gripping the smaller man's collar.

"I know…I know. She is a friend, and she wasn't willing. I promise you. If she was it would be different." He said softly looking the man in the eye, "But we need your help."

Brolli's nostrils flared with agitation as he watched Goku's expression. He released him and crossed his arms over his massive chest, "Speak."

"Bulma was taken by Vegeta. He will most likely kill her. I say we strike now…and," he waved his arms around as he tried to explain.

"Not my fucking problem Kakkarot. It is a blessing if she is killed before she gives birth to that disgrace." He pursed his lips tightly together.

"You don't understand. She is a friend not to mention she would be willing to provide us with the proper ammo to kill off that Vampire King once and for all." He shot back at Brolli, raising his own voice. He was growing angry with Brolli's stubbornness.

"She told you she would?" Brolli ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, she told me she would. It was her plan all along." Goku said as he left out the part of keeping the Prince alive.

"Fine, if I help you and speak to your damn father, you better never pull a stunt like this again. I swear Kakkarot, or I will castrate you myself and feed it to you." He snarled, shifting his body just inches from his face.

"I hear ya…a little crude, but I understand." He rubbed the back of his head, looking down a bit nervous.

oOo

Vegeta shot out a hand and gripped Bulma's arm, yanking her body toward his. His bloodied tongue dipped from his mouth as he caressed it over her cheek, leaving a trail of blood in the process. Bulma shuddered in his arms and let out a soft whimper.

"You strike me, woman? You have guts…I like that." He whispered in her ear, tightening his grasp on her arm.

Bulma shouted out in pain and squeezed her eyes tightly together as she gritted her teeth. The pressure on her arm was intense and it felt like at any second it would surely snap.

"Vegeta let her go. You do not wish to hurt her!" Doris cried as he held the King's head in her lap.

Prince Vegeta's blood filled eyes watched Bulma with the look of pure delight upon his face, "Had enough woman? Well don't think this is the end to of your pain, I shall kill you nice and slow…" he whispered.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open, "Wait…don't kill me…yet." She tried to get out as she felt his hand tighten more around his arm. Her body was trapped against his strong chest, and she couldn't wiggle her other arm free.

"I do not wish to play anymore games, bitch." He hissed as he shifted one hand to her neck, digging the tips of his razor sharp nails into her soft flesh.

"May I make one last request…?" Bulma whispered, letting her lips part slightly.

"A request?" Vegeta let out a belt of laughter, throwing back his head, "You amuse me…what is this request?"

"I wish you to kiss me one last time…" she whispered seductively, letting her eyes lids lower slightly.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he scanned her face and slowly released his hold on her upper arm. His nails even eased up on her neck.

Doris looked up from King Vegeta's relaxed features and raised a brow. Her lips parted and a look of confusion was clear upon her features as she tried to figure out what Bulma was playing at. To request that before death seemed a bit odd coming from her. She kept her lips closed and slowly tried to draw the father of her son toward the hallway. She had to make sure he was safe.

"You wish me to kiss you…woman?" he asked trailing a sharp nail down the length of her neck. Bulma forced a soft moan from her lips. Her eyes shifted to the amulet around his neck and arched her back against his chest. Vegeta growled hungrily and leaned in, captured her soft lips in his. His tongue dipped in her mouth as he stroked his hands down the length of her back.

Bulma tried to hide a grimace as she tasted the coppery flavor of blood on his tongue. She slid her hands up his chest, easing her body into his. Vegeta nipped her lower lip and sucked her tongue into his mouth.

Bulma lifted a hand and slowly reached for the amulet, letting her eyes fling open and grip it tightly in her grasp. She gave a strong yank and the amulet's chain snapped causing a bright flash of light to flare throughout the room. Her body was immediately flung from Vegeta's.

She shielded her eyes as the strong power took over the room. Bulma's small frame skidded toward the wall, causing her head to roughly collide with it. Her vision grew clouded and blackness immediately claimed her as she lay broken on the floor.

oOo

Bardock lifted the flashing cell phone in his pocket as he stood next to Brolli and his son, which he didn't wish to see at this moment. He flipped the phone open and clenched his teeth tightly together.

"What is the news?" he asked harshly, barely placing the speaker to his sensitive ears.

"Get ready, wolf. Tonight you shall get your wish…the King will die along with his pathetic son. The amulet seemed to be working quicker than I would have liked…" the deep voice of Julian graced Bardock's ear and then he went quiet.

"I'm way ahead of you, vamp. We will most likely beat you there…be sure to get us in…no problems, or you shall have an even bigger one." Bardock sneered and slammed the top down and shoved the phone into his pocket.

Bardock shifted his gaze to his son, "Brat…we kill those fucking bastards tonight. Everyone single one of them…" he snarled, causing his eyes to flash yellow.

oOo

I love my Brolli's character in this. He is so fun to write. He makes me feel like one BAMF. hehe

Again I am so sorry for the delay!

Please Review!

Mallie-3


	17. Julian's Escape

Chapter 17

_Julian's Escape_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.

Author's note: Thank you for all the alerts and favorites last chapter. I would really like to thank you for reviewing. I know majority of these reviews on my story were from the old version, but I still feel so much better about this story now that I was able to revise it.

Please enjoy!

oOo

Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was blurred and the soft voice of a woman echoed in her ears. She looked around to see a smiling face blurred in front of her. She blinked a few times and tried to push herself up. She felt a rush of intense pain shoot through her skull. She placed a hand upon her fore head and let her body drop back to the comfort of the lush pillow tops.

"Don't try and move, Bulma." The woman said again, which this time her voice seemed clearer.

"What happened?" she asked softly, licking her dry lips. Bulma swallowed and winced in pain. Her throat was dry and hurt to speak or swallow.

"You were knocked out; you have been out for a good twelve hours." She said softly.

"Doris?" Bulma lifted her eyes to see the woman seated beside her on the bed. She gasped softly and looked around the room, "Where is Vegeta?"

"Hush, he is fine. We had the amulet destroyed." Doris gripped the comforter and pulled it up to her chin, "I also thought you should know the child is safe and growing rather quick." Doris looked down at the small bump rising on Bulma's abdomen.

Bulma gasped softly and placed a hand upon her quickly swelling abdomen, "What…are you sure I have been out for just twelve hours?" she whimpered softly feeling her back hit th the headboard.

"Calm yourself dear," Doris smiled kindly and gripped her shoulders tightly, trying her hardest to ease her stress, "Lay down, it is completely normal. I experienced the same thing when I was carrying my son. He was just as this child was." Doris smiled, keeping an eye on her belly.

"Doris, I have to tell you something. It has to do with Julian." Bulma swallowed hard, feeling her anxiety slowly disappear.

"Julian?" Doris asked softly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, he was the one who offered the amulet to King Vegeta. He is not on your side. He is against the King and his son. This was a ploy to take over the throne. I am sure after figuring out the amulet is already taken off, he will find another way, most likely using my creation." Bulma winced softly and placed a hand upon her head.

"Well, it is funny you should bring it up. Julian is actually speaking…with… the king now…" Doris raised a hand and covered her mouth. Her dark eyes enlarged slightly as she stood up.

"No Doris, please wait. I wish to help. I don't wish to sit around. Please…" Bulma sighed and tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Bulma, like I have said before. You are to stay in your room; I wish no harm to come to my grandchild. I am sure Vegeta wishes nothing to happen as well." Doris crossed her arms and pointed back to the bed, letting a small frown form upon her dark colored lips.

Bulma glanced up through her messy bangs and frowned. Her hands clenched the sheets of the bed, "Fine, but please be alert. I wish nothing bad to happen to you, or even that King of yours." Bulma forced the words from her lips.

Doris crossed her arms over her chest and offered a smile, "I promise I shall be back as soon as I can, my love." She whispered and placed a motherly kiss upon her forehead. Doris turned and quickly made her way toward the door. She exited quickly and left Bulma in the room to herself.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Bulma forced herself up and quickly dressed into her clothing that was folded upon the dresser. They most likely had changed her into something comfortable when she was unconscious. She wasted not a moment more and slowly walked to the door. She tested the door knob, seeing that Doris' trust in her was too great, and she was foolish not to lock the door on the opposite side like they had done to her time and time again.

She peeked her head out and noticed a human woman coming down the hallway. She was carrying a small watering pot, which she guessed she was making her round to each living plant located throughout the mansion. She slipped out of the door, planting her back against it. She smiled softly and slowly made her way up to the woman.

"I am sorry to bother you, is Matt still employed here?" Bulma hoped nothing bad had happened to him when the Lycan's had attacked the first time. She bit her lower lip and laced her fingers together, holding her hands to her chest.

The woman paused and looked up at the blue haired girl before her. Her dark eyes widened in shock, which she most likely remembered her from the last time. She had brought food to her when she was being held captive here.

"Um, yes he is in the Kitchen like always, Miss. Why do you…" she paused as she was embraced and gasped softly.

"Thank you very much!" Bulma smiled brightly and slowly crept through the hallway and quickly made her way down the stairs, receiving interesting looks by the guards in the process. When did she not receive those looks from them? Bulma rolled her eyes.

She slipped down the dark hallway and into the kitchens. Her blue eyes scanned the perimeter and zoned in on Matt. She felt her nostrils flare as a delicious smell caught her attention. Her mouth instantly began to water and her eyes drooped. She looked around for the source of the smell and it landed upon a raw roast, which was about to go into the oven. Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she figured out her body was not only carrying a vampire's seed, but she was craving raw meat. Lovely!

"Matt, over here!" Bulma said in a soft tone as she hurried in his direction.

"Oh my god, Bulma I am so shocked to see you here. I heard…are you alright?" he asked softly, embracing her immediately.

Bulma's cheeks flushed deeply as she embraced the man in return, "Well, thank you for the hug, but I came to get some information." She whispered softly, shifted her gaze over her shoulder. She didn't want anyone she didn't know to hear their discussion.

"Oh, sure that is fine. I am just so glad to see you weren't hurt." Matt's smile was just as stunning as before. Bulma could hardly take her eyes off the handsome man.

"Do you know where the weapons are kept?" Bulma's eyes narrowed some seeing the emotions flood across his face.

"Y-yes, why? What are you planning on doing?" he asked gripped her shoulders.

"I have to stop that bastard, Julian. He is planning something terrible against the Prince, and I just cannot allow him to try and take over. You think you had it bad before? This will be even worse." She whispered to him.

"Yes, I can show you, but Bulma please be careful. If you wish me to help out I can." He let his hands slide down her slim arms carefully.

Bulma pulled away and nodded, "Thank you Matt, but I think I got it. I don't want anyone else hurt." She said softly, "Now, show me the way."

Matt nodded quickly and gripped her hand in his, leading her to the basement of the mansion. There was a door that wasn't too far from the kitchen, which led to the basement. They only were allowed down there if they were putting away supplies for the kitchen. They weren't granted to go down there a lot, and if they were there was always a guard in the lower half prepared to intercept anyone who was going down the wrong hallway.

Of course like Matt had predicted there was a guard at the end of the hallway, blocking Bulma from getting into the door, which housed the ammo. Matt cursed under his breath and looked around. There was a small dark area in which Bulma could stand and get past if he could only get the guards attention.

"Hurry, get into the darkness before he turns around." Bulma nodded and slowly made her way down the wooden steps toward the dark corner, which offered her a small bit of wall to hide her from being seen. Matt swallowed hard and held out a hand in a slight gesture to let Bulma know it wasn't safe, and that he had been spotted.

"What are you doing down here?" the guard growled softly and started to make his way toward them.

Matt then began to panic, his bright eyes widened in fear, which Bulma noticed right away. Just as the guard rounded the corner Bulma's eye was caught by the fire extinguisher which was attached to the wall, just feet from her.

"Thank you Jesus." Bulma smiled and unhooked it from the wall.

She took in a deep breath and knocked the human man upside the head, which caused him to drop in a heap on the ground. She started to breath frantically, praying he was still alive.

"How in the hell did you know he was a human?" Matt's eyes were filled with panic, and his jaw dropped so far, Bulma feared it would hit the ground.

"I-I don't know. I just thought if I hit him hard enough he would go down. Damn it, I didn't realize you didn't have a freakin' plan!" Bulma scolded him in a loud whisper, "Enough of this, let's get into the room quick!" she waved him down the stairs.

oOo

Doris could hear the soft sounds of Julian's voice as she approached the King's office. The King was back to himself, just barely had enough strength to feed on that human that was prepared him. If they would have waited any longer he would have been dead. She pushed open the door and noticed the man sitting in a chair across from the King. King Vegeta was starting to get some color back in his face, but he was still awfully pale, a little too pale for her liking.

"Doris, what are you doing? Woman, you cannot just barge into my office unannounced." He growled lowly in his throat.

"I am sorry, my King. I only wish to speak to you about the girl." Doris said softly, resting her arm against the door, her eyes flashing in his direction in sort of a warning.

The King's eyebrows knitted a bit as he stood slowly from his desk, which cause his hand to come down and grip the edge for support.

Julian's eyes narrowed some, watching the King's weak movements to stand.

_Prefect, I am glad the Prince wounded him just enough. The dogs should be able to take him down no problem._

Julian's dark mind wandered and just as the though passed through, he glanced up to look upon the King's old interest, Doris.

"Oh are you speaking about that exquisite blue haired goddess? I am glad to know she is just fine, I cannot wait to speak with her again." Julian's silky voice caressed over Doris' ear, causing the woman's eyes to narrow and meet his.

They were also rewarded with a growl from the corner where the Prince sat. His head was propped up by his index finger and thumb as he watched the man before him. He was back to himself, but seemed detached and drained. The amulet had taken a lot out of him, but it didn't change the fact that he spoke about Bulma, and that irritated him greatly.

"Watch that mouth of yours, vermin. That is my woman." He growled lowly, watching Julian carefully with those dark eyes of his.

Doris sucked in a sharp breath noticing her son had finally come out from hiding. It hadn't taken him long, or perhaps his father dragged him out? The King made his way toward the open door, preparing to speak with Doris about the woman's health, but something caught his eye.

A guard flew down the hall, which caused Doris to turn abruptly and allow him through, "My King, Lycan's have breached the walls. They are coming to the entrance!" the man swallowed, blinking rapidly.

"What!" the King swiped his arm and growled lowly, flashing his fangs. The guard gripped his handgun tightly as he glanced over his shoulder hearing the shouts of the guards, which were assembling in the main hall.

Prince Vegeta stood quickly and walked toward the door. His eyes flashed toward Julian.

The man was already standing and had his hands in his pocket. He was calm, but wasn't he always?

"I guess we shall take on these dogs head on?" The Prince sneered with distaste.

"Vegeta, you shall not attack unless they break through that door and attack first." The King held out a hand, "Were they in beast form?" The King's gaze shifted to the guard before him.

"No sir, they were jumping the fence as humans. Bardock, their leader, was at the head of the group, my King." He stuttered.

The King nodded and made his way toward the main hall, preparing for the door to be knocked down at any second. Prince Vegeta quickly gripped his holster, which contained two hand guns at his waist. Both were filled with liquid silver bullets, thanks to his woman. His father was armed because he saw the movement to his waist. He knew that sorry excuse for a vampire, Julian, had something on him, that man never went anywhere without some sort of ammo. Vegeta's eyes slipped to his mother, who was holding back a ways. She was most likely preparing to hurry to the back stairs if needed. The woman was still in her rooms, and there was no way he was going to let these beasts get to her. He would be damned if he let them take her again.

Just as the King and Julian walked into the main entrance to prepare for the arrival of the Lycan's, Vegeta turned and watched his mother, shifting his eyes to the ground. His hand reached out hesitantly, as his lips parted slightly. Doris' eyes shifted up to meet her son's face. Her dark eyebrow knitted slightly as she took in his dark features. What was on his mind? Bulma? Finally he spoke quickly.

"How…how is the woman?" he asked not making eye contact with her.

Doris looked upon her son's face with surprise seeing the pain flash quickly over his features, "My son, she is well. The child she carries is strong and growing rapidly." She reached up and caressed his face.

Vegeta shifted his face away from her touch, causing the woman to retract her hand to her chest. She bit her lower lip and kept an eye on him, "Good, I want the woman and her child to be protected." He said softly, shifting his body as he made his way toward his father, preparing to fight the enemy, "Go up with her, and stay there until someone arrives. Do not open for anyone." Vegeta shot over his shoulder.

Doris nodded stiffly and hurried around toward the back staircase. She paused a brief moment and blurred, her movements were too quick to see. Prince Vegeta watched the small blurring trail heading toward the stairs. He grinned softly and shifted his eyes to meet Julian's. An interesting spark of amusement caught his attention. Prince Vegeta sneered at the man and gripped the guns on his hips.

"What are you looking at, clown" he growled raising his black eyebrow.

"Oh nothing at all, my Prince, I am just excited to see what our furry friends are here for? Could it be for your precious blue haired woman?" He pursed his lips and began to chuckle seeing he had gotten a rise out of the Prince, "It is so nice to see you are back to yourself." He chuckled even louder.

Vegeta lunged forward to wrap his hand around the man's throat, but paused as his father shouted. King Vegeta turned around gripped the back of Vegeta's suit tightly, halting his movements, "Stop this now, Vegeta. This is no time to fight with your allies when the enemy is right at the front…"

The front doors were busted wide open causing them to lower their bodies and shield their eyes. An animalistic roar filled their ears as Bardock stepped in, followed by Brolli, and his son Kakkarot. Prince Vegeta and the other's shifted their eyes toward the entrance seeing they were still in their human form.

"What are you doing in my home, again!" King Vegeta shouted, his hand clutching the gun at his side.

oOo

Bulma used a crow bar to pop open a couple of the boxes. She quickly loaded two guns with UV bullets, and kept the safety off, just in case. She handed one of those guns to Matt, whose eyes were wide.

"Those don't look like silver bullets." He pointed to the small packages, which contained the bullets she loaded the guns with.

"Nope, they aren't." Bulma shifted her eyes upward to meet his confused stare, and offered him a bright grin, "Our enemy isn't the Lycan's. It is one particular traitor among the Vampires." Bulma explained and gripped the handle tightly.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Matt gripped his own gun and followed Bulma out toward the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"I am sure, Matt. Julian has been planning to take over for months, most likely longer than that. He hates Prince Vegeta and most likely hates the King as well. He is here, and we need to make sure he gets one of these in his chest." She frowned deeply.

Matt's eyebrows knitted, "Bulma, why not just kill them all?" he asked, which forced her to quickly turn around and face him, forcing him into the wall.

"If it isn't Julian, they are off limits." She blinked a few times, "Are we clear?" she whispered softly.

Matt nodded slowly and held up a hand, "I got it, Bulma" he said and with that Bulma lifted up on her tip toes to lightly kiss him upon the cheek.

"Good, now come on." She chuckled and hurried up the steps. Bulma felt an odd sensation within her lower abdomen and immediately doubled over, almost falling upon her face. Matt's arm gripped around her torso and held her up, keeping her from falling down the steps.

Bulma placed a hand upon her abdomen and blinked a few times in shock. She took in a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder, finally catching her footing thanks to Matt, "Thank you…"

"You alright?" he asked looking her over. Thankfully the shirt Bulma was wearing was loose, and hid the small baby bump forming. That was the last thing she needed was for him to completely loose it because she was pregnant, thought she wouldn't tell him who the father was.

"I am fine, let's keep moving." She whispered hearing soft screams of distress coming from the kitchens. They both hurried up the steps and turned the corner to see two guards telling the human's to get down on the ground.

"Everyone listen up, you know what to do. Stay on the ground and don't move until this place is secured…" one of their heads popped up, "Hey what were you doing down there?" the dark haired guard asked, while lifting a hand and pointing at them. Matt immediately lifted up his hands, forfeiting. Bulma shot him a look and elbowed him in the gut, which caused him to immediately reconsider.

"Hey, come on man!" Bulma growled and threw up her hands, shaking her head.

"Sorry, they make me nervous…" he whispered.

The two guards chuckled seeing the exchange, "I am not going to ask again," one of them said.

"You will let us through, I am not asking either. Unless you wish Prince Vegeta to tear you limb from limb for laying a hand upon his blood slave." Bulma waltzed up to the guards and placed her hands upon her waist.

The two men paused a moment speaking among themselves about the blue haired woman who carried a child. Bulma knew at that moment they knew she was not kidding.

"This isn't social hour. I can just shoot you; I have UV bullets in this gun. So does my friend here." She nodded toward her friend, pointing the gun at one of their faces keeping her arms tight toward her body so it couldn't be easily taken.

Their eyes widened slightly as they held up their hands, "Just go through, you don't have to shoot us."

Bulma smiled and nodded, allowing Matt to hurry in front of her out of the kitchen. The human's cowering on the floor looked around and began to whisper.

"Alright be quiet, this…isn't social hour." The guard growled, placing his hands upon his waist after the woman and her accomplice hurried past. Immediately the human's coward and waited for more instructions.

oOo

Bardock's dark eye's skimmed over the hall, lifting toward vaulted ceilings. He took in a deep breath and sneered, showing off his gleaming canines, "Ah, good to see you too, _your Majesty_," Bardock said loudly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You didn't answer my God Damned question, dog." He growled releasing his gun from his holster.

Bardock smirked and shifted his eyes toward the man's holster, "I don't think that is a wise idea, old man." He spoke lowly, taking a few steps toward the men surrounding the King.

Everyone's attention was drawn toward the back when a soft click echoed through the quiet room. Julian had his handgun loaded and ready to fire in the back of Prince Vegeta's head.

"Do not move a muscle, or I will send a UV bullet right into the little Prince's brain." Julian snarled, willing everyone to take a step back.

"What in the fuck is going on here!" King Vegeta growled and shot Julian and look of pure death, "You idiot, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" the King shot up a dark eyebrow and tried to move closer, only to have the end of the gun come closer to the back of his son's head.

"Don't do anything stupid, Julian…" The Prince growled, gritting his teeth tightly.

"You both are the biggest idiots I know. Have you ever heard of keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer? Well, I guess I have been following that very well. I am going to kill you off and your stupid son and take over. I have worked something out with the Lycan's." Julian chuckled loudly, "I am a little sad that the Amulet was retrieved from your neck, but then again I didn't think that woman would be smart enough to figure out that only a human could remove it from your neck, but either way you both are going to die tonight. I am going to give the honors of beheading the King to Bardock here. It seems to me you have some differences you need worked out." Julian chuckled as the group parted allowing the three Lycan's to pass through.

Kakkarot's eyes shifted around the room and met with Prince Vegeta's dark gaze who was growling in his direction, "Vegeta…" he whispered under his breath and snarled softly.

"I have waited so long to get my hands on you, fucking piece of shit." Bardock gripped the King around the neck tightly.

"Bardock, please maybe we can work something out…" he held up his hands and gritted his teeth feeling the warm hand of the Lycan came in contact with his neck. He was weak, and would not be able to defend himself if needed. He could only try his hardest to talk his way out of this.

"There will be no negotiating, vermin," He growled, "You tortured my mate, and killed her. She was carrying my child, and you did not show mercy. I shall show you no mercy. Your existence is pathetic." With that Bardock's grip grew tighter. His dark eyes shimmered gold and his jaw opened, showing off his lengthening teeth. His snout started to distort slightly. He let out an animalistic growl and latched onto his neck, tearing through the dead flesh, causing dark blood to seep from the wound.

The King started to gurgle as blood flowed up her throat and out his mouth. Bardock yanked back with a mouthful of flesh between his lips. The man let out a roar of pleasure and then completely tore the head of the King clean from his shoulders, letting it drop to a bloody heap on the hard floor.

Kakkarot gritted his teeth and shifted his eyes to the side, unable to look at the disgusting display. His father wasted not one moment to cause that creature pain. He put him from his misery and was enjoying it immensely.

Prince Vegeta let out a loud cry and tried to lunged forward, but Julian gripped his arm tightly, "Easy there Prince Vegeta. You shall be next, only I shall be the one to do the honors…" he chuckled loudly.

"Put down that fucking gun now, or so help me God I will install a window in the back of your head, free of charge." Bulma's soft voice echoed as she aimed the gun toward Julian's head.

Julian's head dropped back as a dramatic laugh escaped his lips, "Oh, you are a sneaky human. I like you spirit. If you are a good girl and put down that gun, I promise to let you live and even might allow you to become my slave." He shifted his eyes over his shoulder, grinning in her direction.

"Sorry, I already belong to someone, and I don't want that to change." She gripped the gun tightly and spat at his feet.

"You keep your filthy hands off her, your dead you hear me." Prince Vegeta snarled.

"Bulma what in the hell are you doing!" Kakkarot growled and tried to make his way around the group, only to be thrown back by Brolli's strong grip.

"Do not move, boy," Brolli glared down at the leader's son.

Bardock took in a deep breath and shifted toward the Prince, his eyes still glowing with the beast. Bardock gripped a long dagger that slide down into his palm, which was placed upon his wrist for safe keeping and approached him slowly, "Your turn has come my friend…" Bardock whispered, which caused Julian to grin.

Prince Vegeta prepared himself, which caused Brolli's eyes to shift toward Julian. Kakkarot paused and settled close toward Brolli, preparing to back up his father.

"No, leave him alone!" Bulma dropped her guard and began to run toward Vegeta. Kakkarot quickly shifted form Brolli's grasp and in a few quick movements he was gripping Bulma's body against his.

"Hush…" he whispered against her ear.

"You traitor, you son of a bitch I told you not to kill him…you lied. I hate you!" she kicked and screamed, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks as she was about to witness yet another death.

Bardock shifted his arm quickly and sliced through flesh, causing dark blood to seep toward the ground. A loud howl of pain filled the room. In the pool of blood lay a hand clutching the handle of a handgun. Julian reached up and gripped his wrist, which was now was a stub. He fell to the ground and started to snarl. His eyes flashed red as he bared his teeth at Bardock, "You fool, what have you done to me!" he cried loudly.

Prince Vegeta stood in shock, but wasted not a moment more and tackled Bardock to the floor. Julian's body blurred and he was gone from the room. The trail of his essence flashed, and out the front door. He was going to run. He wouldn't make it far, but of course he still had men who would follow him. Brolli allowed him to leave, for he knew they would be able to track him down in time. His attention shifted to the wrestling duo.

Bardock gripped the bloodied dagger and tried to jab it into Vegeta's heart only to have his arm slammed to the ground near his face. Prince Vegeta growled, his eyes flashing bright red, as his teeth were gleaming bright white, "You have killed my father, and I shall now kill you…" he breathed softly grinning as his hand gripped the man's wrist, tilting the dagger toward Bardock's face. The tip of the dagger began to graze the soft skin, causing the man to cry out in pain.

"Vegeta stop!" Bulma thrashed.

The guards surrounding them lunged forward to attempt and help the Prince, but a loud growl escaped Brolli's lips and he lunged forward scattering the hand full of guards throughout the room, slamming them through furniture, walls, and even skidding down the hall way. Brolli barred his teeth, causing the frightened fools to step back.

Brolli gripped the Prince by the back of the neck and held him in the air, tossing him carelessly to the side.

"Damn it Brolli, could you have waited any longer?" Bardock let a soft breath escape his lips as he wiped the droplets of blood away, which were trailing down his cheek.

"Sorry..." was the man's only response.

Bulma slipped form Kakkarot's grip and ran to Vegeta's side. Just as Bulma was allowed free a small woman emerged from the dark hallway, completely in shock at the amount of blood flowing over the floor. She had been searching for Bulma, when realization that she might be with the group hit her, she immediately hurried back after wasted minutes away because she was searching.

Her hand shot to her mouth to see the father of her son, lying in a pool of his own blood. She twisted away and gripped her hand tightly over her mouth, dropping to her knees. Doris sobbed for him, and her son. Her whole body wracked with sobs as her hands dropped to the floor.

Kakkarot shifted his eyes toward the woman and slowly approached her. He reached out and spoke softly, "I am so sorry, let me help you up…" he was rewarded with a slice of her sharp nails. Doris bared her teeth at him and hissed.

"Keep away from me you, beast." She growled, "You have killed the father of my son, I do not wish to speak to any of you. What, are you going to kill my son? Are you going to kill me?" she sobbed, feeling her blood red tears dripped down her porcelain cheeks.

Bulma helped Vegeta against the wall. Her hands were pressed to his chest, "Do not try anything. Kakkarot is my friend. I won't allow them to harm you or Doris." She whispered.

Vegeta glanced up at her and sneered, shifting his eyes from her, "I don't need your help woman, and don't even thing about leaving here…" he gripped her wrist.

"I didn't plan on it…we have bigger things to worry about. That bastard is still on the loose." She gripped his hand in hers.

"I will spare the Prince for now, but I shall kill you one day." Bardock growled and started to walk toward the broken in doorway.

Brolli followed and shifted his gaze over his shoulder, "Come on Kakkarot."

"Don't you think…we need to be sure they aren't attacked by any of Julian's men?" Kakkarot asked softly.

"What are you implying, Kakkarot?" Bardock growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We should…" Kakkarot swallowed hard.

"Join forces?" Brolli asked softly.

Bardock growled lowly and looked down.

"Father, the King is dead. Vegeta may be his son, but he did not kill my mother. You have gotten revenge. Now is the time to let go. I am sure that Vegeta wishes these bastards to be six feet under just as much as we do." Kakkarot walked toward his father.

Bardock's eyebrows knitted and his lips pursed tightly, "Fine…do you hear that, Vamp? Get your men prepared. We will join up and get that son of a bitch. Don't mix this up with friendship. We shall never be friends, but we will be allies for a short time. Only till this is all said and done, don't expect anything from me afterwards." Bardock pointed a finger at the Prince.

"I didn't expect a friendship, dog. I never said I agreed anyway, but if I decide it will be on my terms!" The Prince shouted at the pack leader, pushing his body up and shrugging Bulma from him.

"Your terms?" Bardock laughed loudly, "Cocky son of a bitch. We shall see Prince… or shall I call you, King?" he chuckled and walked from the Mansion leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Doris slowly made her way toward the two, her eyes shifting toward Bardock's son in the process.

"Vegeta, I will always be your ally. My father needs some time. I am sure you can understand his situation. Your father killed my mother. In time I am sure things shall change. If he wanted you dead he would have done it." Kakkarot said softly approaching the group.

Vegeta chuckled and then sneered, "I could have killed your father, and he had no chance. As for this alliance, how do I know you're not going to fuck me over? I don't want to end up in Julian's position." He motioned to the hand still lying in a pool of blood.

"Please Vegeta, listen to him. He is a friend. I promise in accepting their help you will have a great ally." Bulma whispered, which caused Doris to make a noise of disgust.

"I think these beasts need to leave us. They have already caused enough damage." Doris shifted her angry eyes to Bardock's son.

"Bulma has my number; we shall speak soon, Vegeta." Kakkarot followed after his father and Brolli leaving the three alone.

Vegeta's eyes shifted toward his woman and eyed her carefully, "You are not hurt?" he whispered.

"No, I am fine." Bulma swallowed softly shifting her blue gaze to meet his. She lifted a hand to caress Vegeta's face, but he shifted away from her touch completely avoiding it. Bulma looked down and pulled her hand away.

"Good, I would hate for you or that child to be harmed. We will be leaving this place until it can be remodeled. My father had another hide out not far from here. Get ready." He shot over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hallway.

Doris' eyes shifted to meet Bulma's and offered her a kind smile, "I am glad you are alright." She whispered.

"We will have him buried…Doris." Bulma pulled the woman into a loving embrace, which immediately lead to the woman bursting into tears yet again.

"Is it bad that I am glad in a way he is gone?" Doris asked against the fabric of Bulma's top.

"No…that man hurt you for years. You are free of that now. You should be happy. Vegeta is nothing like his father…I just hope he makes the right decisions…" Bulma whispered.

"Bulma?" a muffled man's voice came from the closet, along with soft knocking.

"What is that?" Doris glanced in the direction of the voice.

"Oh yes," Bulma smiled softly, "I am coming!" she walked around the debris and pulled open the closet door. Matt was inside huddled to the ground with the gun clutched to his chest.

"Why did you do that?" Matt frowned deeply.

"You would have only gotten in my way, Matt. I had no choice but to stuff you in the closet." Bulma chuckled, offering him a hand.

At the last moment before approaching Julian, Bulma had opened the closet door, which caused Matt to close in behind her. Bulma was sure to push him in and close the door behind him. She noticed there was not a door knob on the inside of the closet door. She knew he would not be getting out unless she came for him. She made that decision only because she knew he was not prepared to pull the trigger and he would only get himself hurt in the process.

"Well, geez. I just haven't used a gun before. They make me nervous. Are you alright?" he asked, embracing her softly.

"I am fine." Bulma embraced him in return for a small amount of time, but shrugged from his grasp.

"Let's get cleaned up, I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of work ahead of us." Bulma gripped Doris's hand and yanked her up the stairs.

Matt shifted his gaze to the pool of blood covering the main entry way, "What in the hell?" he signed softly and followed after the women, feeling grateful for Bulma locking him in the closet.

"Bulma! Wait for me!" he called for her.

oOo

Julian's body came crashing into his safe house. Radditz jumped up from his seat and ran to his side.

"What in the hell happened?" Radditz asked seeing the bloody stump where his hand used to be.

"B-blood…need…blood." Julian whispered threw his cracked lips. His color was completely gone. It wasn't a moral wound, but blood would heal him instantly instead of waiting for the healing process to take over, which could be weeks. He didn't have weeks with the Prince and the Lycan's most likely after him.

Radditz beckoned one of their blood slaves toward him. She offered him a gnawed wrist, which he gladly took because of his weak state. His lips parted over the flesh, biting deep into her arm. The blood created a blast of sparks against his eyelids and his body surged forward as the power enveloped him. His eyes shot open as his mouth filled with large amounts of blood. He snarled and released her shoving her off him. He panted and closed his eyes once again feeling the tissue around his missing hand healing rapidly and his coloring in his face coming back immediately.

"I am going to kill that fucking Prince, and those stupid dogs." Julian sneered.

"How…how did this happen?" Radditz motioned to his missing hand.

"That fool Bardock is going to die by my hand." Julian pushed himself up and snarled loudly, tossing over a couple end tables in his moment of pure rage. He had been deceived. He couldn't believe he didn't see it coming. He was too focused on obtained the throne.

"I think I am going to hit that boy Prince where it hurts. I am going to kill that blue haired whore of his." Julian leaned over the desk, clawing into the wood.

"She is going to be begging for death when I get my hands on her…" he chuckled softly; his eyes glowed brightly with the need for revenge.

_Be Prepared little girl, I am coming for you and that child you carry in your womb…_

oOo

Thank-you for all the kind reviews that I received along with the awesome amount of alerts and favorites! Vampire Prince has come to an end.

Vampire Queen will be coming next.

I hope all my silent readers as well as my reviewers follow me when I finally post the first chapter.

Thank-you all again!

Mallie-3


	18. Note to the Readers!

Note to the Readers:

Hey there everyone. I just wanted to let you all know when I plan on writing the first chapter of "Vampire Queen". I do not plan on doing that until I finish my three fictions I have just recently started, or at least until they are about finished. I am trying to finish the "Other Woman" right now and I have just recently started an Inuyasha fandom along with another DBZ, so I have my hands full. It is really hard to go between stories sometimes. So, please bear with me. This summer is going to be hell for me. I have summer courses that will take majority of my time, so my chapters will not be coming nearly as fast, but fear not I will get it done.

Please enjoy my fictions as much as you can, and feel free to message me at any time if you have questions or just wish to say hello. ;)


End file.
